Mine
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU. Aro wants Bella but she's engaged and the daughter of an old friend. He takes her and keeps her locked up, promising that one way or another she'll warm up to him. He isn't the only one interested in her. summary inside. eventual ExB darkish
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AU. Aro develops a fascination for an old friend's daughter. Nobody will have Bella Cullen but him. He takes her and keeps her for himself. He never expected that his son, Edward, would have the same interest as him only with a desire to keep her safe. Darkfic. ExB eventually.

Chapter 1,

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_She was all alone calling for them again. Carlisle bit his lip as he watched her. Esme often discouraged his being impulsive. Being impulsive usually meant moving for them._

_But she was all alone! She had no family left and orphaned in the streets. She was crying on their graves yet again. He knew her from the hospital, where he had tried to save her parents after a fire took their home and their lives. He knew she was eight and she loved pandas. She was wearing a shirt with one on it now._

_"Come on, sweetie, you'll catch your death," Carlisle said, kneeling down._

_She stood up and he held her tiny hand. She clutched a stuffed bear to her chest and walked with him. She looked up at him and he reached down to dry her eyes with a tissue._

_"Are you an angel?"_

_"Not quite. But I can take care of you, Bella."_

_She stopped walking. Her legs were still healing from the burns. He lifted her up and cradled her against his chest. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes._

_"I'm scared of the dark."_

_"I'll protect you," Carlisle promised. He would. He was going to keep her safe from anything that threatened to hurt her, even if one day that included himself._

"Carlisle! Hello! You still there?" Esme asked, waving her hand before his eyes.

"Huh? What?"

"Dad are you listening?" Bella asked.

Carlisle was in shock and lost in memories of his adopted daughter because she just told him that she was engaged. She wasn't just engaged, no she was engaged to the man who played his adopted son.

"Carlisle? You going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded numbly.

"You know I'll be good to her."

"I just...need a moment...please."

Carlisle turned and went upstairs. He sat heavily on his bed and had a perfect view of a bookshelf that held Bella's life in photographs instead of books. Pictures of her as a shy little girl to her last prom just two years ago. In the largest frame was a professional photograph of the family as they were now. Carlisle looked at his exact replica in the picture with his arm around Esme's shoulders. They were sitting on a bench and their "children" were around them. Bella's arm rested casually on Carlisle's thigh and her head rested on her arms, Emmett was sitting slightly behind her in a jockish pose that the photographer loved. Jasper and Rosalie were mirroring them on Esme's side.

"Hey dad."

He looked up at Bella. She was wearing a slimming black dress that had a subtle flare around her knees. She wore a pearl necklace that Esme gave her as a rite of passage into womanhood. She looked so beautiful it broke his heart.

"You okay?"

Carlisle sighed and she sat with him. "Bells you're still a baby to me."

"I'm not a baby dad," she said gently, "if I was it would make some things very difficult."

"Oh god!"

Bella laughed as Carlisle fell back onto the bed groaning.

"Oh relax daddy."

"My baby implied she's having sex!"

"Like you didn't know."

He did. Unfortunately. He saw the bruises on her arms after the first time.

"It's just hard knowing that because doing that with vampires is dangerous and Emmett is much bigger than most vampires."

"Boy you aren't kidding."

"Oh that's nasty."

Bella laughed and Carlisle cringed. "Oh come on dad!"

"Eew! Just eew! I'd like to remain ignorant as far as that goes."

Bella laid back and shrugged. "Fair enough."

"I just know that one of these times he's going to seriously hurt you."

Bella hesitated a bit. "Come back downstairs, we aren't done announcing things."

Carlisle groaned. He could only imagine what was coming next. When they got downstairs Bella took Emmett's hand and they looked at their family.

"Okay part two...I'm going to become a vampire."

"Absolutely not."

Everyone looked at Carlisle. Not only did he never take that sharp authoritative tone with his precious daughter, but he was the only on who objected.

"Dad..."

"It's too dangerous. Emmett you don't have the control."

"You can do it if you don't think I'm strong enough," Emmett said, "as much as Bella wants me to do it I would feel better if you did."

"Bella, honey, it's too dangerous," Carlisle said. "End of discussion."

"Well lucky for me it isn't up to you," Bella snapped angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!"

"I'm twenty, dad, I'm not a kid!"

Carlisle folded his arms. When he wanted to be, Carlisle Cullen could be quite intimidating. Bella adopted the same look and the family knew they were in for a long stand off. Carlisle would eventually win over Bella's human state. She would have to use the bathroom or falter from fatigue soon.

Emmett glanced over and saw Rosalie looking fairly sour. He knew that she had a bit of a crush on him and he hated to think that it would hurt her relationship with Bella. They had been on pretty good terms before Emmett started dating her. Rosalie wasn't having that. But at least she didn't openly make a scene.

Jasper came over to congratulate him on his engagement. Celebrating his favorite sister becoming immortal would have to wait until her father was calmer. The stand off was still going strong. Bella looked tired though. Emmett glanced up at the clock and saw that it was midnight and she was still wearing her heels.

"Okay," he sighed, grabbing Bella around the middle. "Sweetie you can fight later. Carlisle, chill."

"Don't tell me to chill you want to vampirize my baby!"

"Dad you do need to chill! I want to be a vampire!"

"Sweetheart you're getting sleepy, I can tell. How about you guys fight in the morning. Keep in mind I can carry you."

"Fine," she huffed. "We're having sex though."

"What?! No! No young lady!"

"Lots of sex. I'm not a young lady anymore!"

"Alright let's go," Emmett sighed carrying her. Bella squeaked and pounded her fist on his shoulder, making him laugh. In the hall he moved her over his shoulder and she squeaked again. He laughed as she pounded her fists on his back but just gave up and started laughing. "See, I can carry you in many ways."

"Hush you."

He gently set her on her bed and grabbed her pajamas. "I'm still a bit rattled. Will you settle for me just kissing you?"

Bella sighed dramatically. "I suppose."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. He unzipped her dress and slipped it off of her. He replaced it with a worn cotton t-shirt. Then he laid beside her. Bella snuggled into his cold arms and sighed.

"I'll be done sleeping soon."

"And I can play with you all night," he murmured against her head. "Best of all I won't hurt you."

Bella looked up and smiled at him. "As long as you love me."

"Bells not a day has gone by when I haven't loved you. My greatest fear is that you realize how much better than me you can do."

"Not possible," she sighed against his chest. She hugged closer to him. "My teddy bear."

Emmett laughed and kissed her head. "I love you a million red skittles."

"I love you a million hot tamales."

"Man I miss those," Emmett sighed.

Bella laughed and he kissed her. She felt the familiar goosebumps. She hugged even closer and pushed into his kiss. Her lips molded around his marble ones.

"You can bite me now," she whispered.

"I'd kill you."

Bella sighed and dropped it. She wanted to be a vampire. She wanted to lay in her fiance's arms as a lover. Though she teased Carlisle, they did have sex just once. Emmett had broken the bed and nearly broke her in half. His special ability was increased strength after all. The thick bands of muscle weren't just for decoration. They didn't tell Carlisle but she almost had to be rushed to the emergency room when the bed broke and she hit her head hard.

She didn't like being so breakable and generally vulnerable. She didn't like having periods and then knowing that everybody knew. She hated that on more than one occasion one of her family members almost killed her because she cut her hand while cooking. She hated being human in a house of vampires!

"I will miss how warm you are," Emmett sighed quietly.

"I'll be the same temperature as you though so I'll feel normal."

"Nothing about you will ever feel normal."

Bella smiled against his chest. "Night Emmy."

"Night Bella. Sweet dreams."

---

Carlisle's daughter was known through his circle of friends. After all she made up half of his conversation. Bella was surprised when some of his friends came to wish her and Emmett a happy life together. The greatest surprise was a visit from the three most powerful vampires.

As per usual Marcus looked like he didn't care to be there. Caius looked fairly amused at the idea of a vampire and a human in love. Aro was just happy.

"Carlisle! How have you been dear friend?"

"I've been well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Very well!"

Carlisle smiled. "I see you brought your dear son with you. Hello again Edward."

Edward nodded once. "I hope you're well."

"I don't think you met Alice," Aro said, putting his hand on a tiny vampire's shoulder. She nodded once like Edward had.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Carlisle smiled calmly.

_Wow. Don't sound so excited._

Edward quirked an eyebrow. Carlisle invited the guests in and smiled when he saw Bella talking with Tanya and Kate.

"Sweetheart," he said, touching her shoulder. "I want you to meet some old friends of mine."

Bella turned and smiled at the unfamiliar vampires. She did recognize them from paintings.

"Bella this is Aro and his brother's Marcus and Caius."

"It's a pleasure Bella," Marcus said politely.

"It is," Bella agreed. Aro greeted her with a gentle kiss on her hand.

"It seems you've been keeping our dear Carlisle busy these past years," he chuckled, "the old boy needs excitement."

"I do what I can," Bella said with a charming smile.

"My children," Aro said indicating to the other two vampires. "Edward and Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," Alice said warmly. "I only wish we had more time to get to know each other."

Bella smiled. "Well after my honeymoon I'll have an eternity. Have you met my fiance?"

"I don't believe so," Alice said. Emmett came over a few moments later after hearing the conversation.

"Wow you're tiny."

"Observant."

Bella giggled and slipped her hand into his.

"You two look lovely together," Caius said, in an attempt to be friendly.

Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm really lucky he was willing to settle."

More fake laughter from the group.

"Would you excuse me dear, Jasper wanted to tell me something."

Bella nodded and Emmett went back to his brother.

"What is it?"

"Dude the little one is so cute, introduce me."

Emmett glanced back at Alice who was talking with Bella and Carlisle then back at Jasper.

"No."

"Oh come on! She is unbelievably gorgeous."

"Eh, on the short side but alright," Emmett shrugged.

"Oh that's just because you like your girls with a little extra blood."

Emmett grinned. "Just think, you'll have to think of a new reason in a few months."

"How is that going to work?" Jasper asked.

"We're wearing Carlisle down. I don't want to do it, I'll kill her for sure."

"You'll do better than me," Jasper shrugged. Emmett laughed with him. "What do you make of Aro?"

"I don't know. Strange. But then again he's the leader of the Volturi."

"You boys gossiping again?" Esme asked them. "You're like two teenagers."

"We were just talking," Emmett mumbled. Esme giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Esme what do you think of the small vampire?"

"She's pretty," Esme agreed, "she's also Aro's daughter."

"Crap!" Jasper cursed, louder than he meant to. Everyone looked at him. Emmett just snickered and Esme hugged Jasper's shoulders.

"God save me," Bella moaned coming up to them. "My feet are killing me."

"Well you did decide to wear heels," Emmett shrugged.

"The were the only shoes had I had that went with this dress!"

Her dress was light blue. Emmett smiled and looked her over. He didn't know what was sexier, her long smooth legs, her luscious backside or tempting breasts.

"I'm up here sweetheart," Bella said, lifting his chin. He just smiled.

"I liked my choice better."

"Perv."

Emmett laughed and hugged her to him. Bella reached up and whispered in his ear. Esme and Jasper looked at each other suspiciously before the couple excused themselves.

"I hope they aren't being too naughty," Kate sighed. "Jazz how about you and I disappear."

Jasper shrugged. He took her hand and went to find his own dark corner. "So what's his name?"

"Who?" Kate asked as they walked through Esme's massive garden.

"The guy you like."

"Jealous?"

"Slightly, surprisingly."

Kate laughed and Jasper kissed her hand. Several years ago they had been quite the couple. He missed her from time to time, but he appreciated her friendship.

"Look at them," Kate sighed. They both looked over at the happy couple who were sharing a moment together. Bella was in his arms and they were gently kissing each other. "That's what I want."

"Emmett?"

"No silly!"

Jasper sighed. "So really, who is he?"

"Just some guy I know. You don't know him. Hows Rose?"

Jasper shrugged. He didn't like being around his sister lately. Her jealousy was overwhelming.

"Let's put it this way, I think that her not wanting Bella to become a vampire is selfish and disgusting."

"You feel the same way about Carlisle then?" Kate asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well no, but Carlisle is mostly afraid that she'll kill someone when she's a vampire and knows that will hurt her so deeply. He also wants her to live a long natural life. Rosie wants Emmett. When Bella is a vampire she won't be as vulnerable, she won't age and she won't die."

"She wants Bella dead?!" Kate cried in hushed shock.

"Not dead. Just not in the picture. Emmett is fairly shallow but not that shallow. Bella getting older won't have any impact on how he feels about her. She just needs a major attitude adjustment."

Kate nodded. "She isn't doing anything bad is she?"

"Not yet. Plus Em isn't stupid."

Kate looked at the couple again. Bella was touching his face and smiling.

"It's still annoying," Kate sighed.

"She'll get over it."

Jasper shrugged. "It's not that easy. I mean how long did it take us to get over each other?"

Kate looked at him. "That's different though. We were engaged and living together. We were practically married."

"Yeah, but still. When you love someone you don't get over them quickly."

"How long did it take you?"

"A couple years," Jasper mumbled. "But I was the dumpee."

"And I thank you for forgiving me," Kate said, holding his hands, "I do still love you."

"I love you too Katie. My sexy goofy sister figure."

Kate kissed his cheek. "His name is Garrett and he died in the revolutionary war. He's my bad boy."

"I knew it!" Jasper laughed.

"Knew what bro?" Emmett called.

"She's found a bad boy!"

"Go Katie!"

Kate and Bella laughed.

---

"She's interesting," Aro said.

"How?" Alice asked.

"I can't hear her. Edward?"

"Silent."

Aro nodded. He watched the couple in the garden. Bella shifted her silky dark hair over her shoulder and smiled at her fiance. His large hand cradled her cheek and he kissed her gently. Something about her was enchanting. Her smile maybe. Or how sweet her scent was. She was light hearted like her adopted father and sweet like her adopted mother. She was warm and soft.

Edward glanced over at his father.

"We must leave," Aro said quietly. He sent his children away to tell his brothers they were leaving. He watched Emmett go to talk to Jasper and Bella laughed before coming inside.

"Oh, hello," she said with a smile, "are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes," Aro replied with a smile, "I haven't been to an engagement party in a while."

"Esme surprised me with it, but I'm glad. It's nice to see everyone. Will you be going back to Italy tomorrow?"

"Tonight, actually," Aro sighed, "work never stops."

"What is it you do exactly? If I may ask."

"Regulation mostly," Aro answered with a smile, "we make sure that the humans remain blissfully ignorant of our existence."

"I see. Are there a lot of vampires?"

Aro grinned. "More than you'd think. When a particular coven grows too large we need to keep tabs on them."

"Interesting. Kind of."

Aro laughed, "it isn't for everyone I'm afraid."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to my father. But I hope you have a safe trip home," Bella said kindly. She let him kiss her hand, as many old fashioned vampires were prone to do, and then he left. Bella went upstairs and into her bathroom. Her hand felt dirty. Something about the old vampire was eerie. Like the vampires she would hear in stories before she was adopted.

But there was something else. Something in his eyes. As if he was undressing her or something. When he kissed her hand it was creepy. Even though Eleazar did it every time he saw her.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella turned and looked at Emmett. "Yeah, fine. Just taking a human moment."

He held his arms out and she went to him. She loved that he knew something was bothering her.

"I can't wait to marry you," he whispered against her forehead.

Bella smiled and closed her eyes. All the creepy vampires in the world couldn't bother her when she was safe in his arms.

---

"I want her," Aro said as he walked through the night.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Why?"

"I want to know why I am so fascinated by her. I want her blood."

"Are you ordering us to kill her?" Alice asked, confused.

"No. I want _her._ Alice I want to know when she's alone at night. Away from her family. Far enough away they won't hear her go missing."

"She'll be going to Seattle tomorrow on her own to get her wedding dress. Five thirty she should be driving by herself through the countryside."

Aro smiled. "Perfect."

Edward shifted a bit.

"Edward. You'll go to make sure nobody is near. Will the Cullen's present a problem?"

"Not right away," Alice murmured, her eyes were darting back and forth as she searched many different futures. "Not until they find out she's missing and finish panicking."

"Good. We'll wait."

Edward moved when Aro started walking.

---

"Dad did the florist call you? I think the estimate is too much but I know you guys want me to have a big beautiful wedding."

"I just want you to be happy," Carlisle chuckled over the phone. "Now why are you talking on the phone while driving?"

"I don't know," Bella laughed, "you called me."

Bella turned on her wipers with some rain began to fall.

"Besides dad I'm not going to crash."

Just after she said that she saw a figure on the road. She slammed on her breaks.

"What was that?! Bella?!"

"Someone in the road! I think she's hurt."

Bella got out of the car and went to the girl laying in the road.

"Dad I think she's unconscious."

"Check her pulse."

Bella reached down and felt the icy skin. Her hand jerked back. There was no pulse. She turned the body slightly and screamed.

"What?!"

"She's dead. She has bruises on her face and knife wounds. Oh god."

"Okay Bella stay calm," Carlisle instructed, "just get back into your car and then call the police."

"Yeah," Bella mumbled. She stood up. "I'll just call..."

She stopped talking when she saw the man behind her. He wore a long black cloak. He had vivd red eyes and a grin on his face. Bella screamed and dropped her phone as he grabbed her.

"DADDY!"

Strong inhuman hands grabbed her and one squeezed over her mouth nearly breaking her jaw off. Struggling was no use. She could hear Carlisle calling over the phone. She struggled against the strong arms, knowing full well that she was in the hands of vampires that fed on humans.

She screamed as one of his companions attacked the body with an axe. She felt a knife on her wrist and her blood was spilled on the wet cement.

The hand held her mouth again and she clawed at it.

"It's no use struggling princess," the vampire whispered in her ear. He held her wrist up and licked the wound. He pulled a little vial out of is pocket and poured the amber liquid into her mouth. Bella coughed and tried to spit it out but he covered her mouth. He covered her nose, forcing her to swallow it if she wanted to breathe. He carried her through the woods bridal style as she slowly fell unconscious.

"You are mine."

TBC

Before I get any questions, this story will be Edward and Bella and no it won't happen in the next chapter. It'll kinda be like vampire heart, where they don't really get together until half way through the story. That's the plan anyway. Subject to change as it always does. It's going to be a darker story. And this chapter has really wanted me to watch Taken again. Love that movie.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers. Now if only I could see them. Stupid being glitchy. It's so frustrating because reviews usually help me figure out the arrangement of my chapters (like add more this character, hold off on this one). Plus they make me happy.

As an answer to a question as to why I always make Edward the son of a psycho, the answer is simple. Its fun. I torture Edward because I love him so much!

Chapter 2,

Carlisle did the only thing he could think of. He sat in the middle of the highway and let the rain soak him to the bone. For the past five hours he had been searching miles around the site where his daughter had been when she went missing.

There were no scents besides the lingering blood. The rain had done it's job cleaning up. He didn't stand much of a chance anyway. Vampires usually had a more subtle scent compared to humans. Plus the massive blood stain on the highway was still so strong. He had followed tracks through the woods. Three sets that went in different directions before disappearing altogether. One set was deeper than the others. That must have belonged to someone carrying her. Then the tracks just vanished. Tracks left by a running vampire wouldn't leave much to find and the rain didn't help. All he had was a small hope that she was still alive.

He sat in her car and dropped his head against the wheel. Sooner or later he was going to have to go back home. He was going to have to see Esme and tell her. Worse than that he was going to have to tell Emmett that his fiance was gone. He was going to be devastated.

Carlisle turned the car on and went home. He would find his daughter on his own. He didn't want the police involved in this. Not only would they be useless, but they may as well help people who need it. What could they find that he couldn't?

He was home way too soon. He got out of the car and leaned against it. He didn't want to go inside. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up and cry. He could hear her voice over and over in his head. Or rather her screams. He heard her screaming for him in his head. He tried to shake them away but that only made it worse.

His family was wondering where she was. After all it was just after midnight. Esme was worrying herself sick. Carlisle took a deep breath and went inside.

"Oh Carlisle thank god," Esme cried in relief, "Bella hasn't come home and she hasn't called. I can't reach her on her cell."

Carlisle couldn't speak. He pressed Bella's water soaked phone into her hand. Esme looked at it curiously then at him.

"Where have you been? You smell like blood!"

"I've been out on the highway. Esme sit down."

She didn't.

"Where is Bella?"

"Someone took her."

Esme's hands flew to her mouth, dropping the phone, and she shook her head no.

"Whoever it was planned it. They used a dead body to get her to stop and then grabbed her when she checked it out."

"No, you can't be sure," Esme said in denial, "Carlisle you can't be sure."

"I was on the phone with her Esme!" Carlisle cried, his control slipping. He heard her in his head again. "I heard her scream as they took her! Someone has my little girl and I don't know who! I don't even know for sure if she's still alive for sure!"

Esme sank into a dining room chair. She looked helpless and distant. He knew he probably looked the same. He heard Emmett upstairs. He had heard no doubt. Carlisle wanted to go up and check on him. His legs weren't moving. He felt tired for the first time in his immortal life.

Upstairs Emmett hung Bella's wedding dress in the closet, making sure not to peek in the bag. He would have Esme take it out of the bag and air it out later. He then went and sat on her bed. It was the same bed she had used since she was a little girl. When he first met her. Back then he was big brother that made her laugh. Over the years their relationship evolved to deep friendship and then to romance. He laid on the bed and hugged her pillow so he could breathe in her scent. She made him happy in every way possible.

Who had her? Who took her from him? Would they keep her alive? He hugged her pillow tighter. She was getting her wedding dress for crying out loud! Preparing for their happiest day! He pulled her quilt over him. He remembered when they made it with Esme. Back when they were living in Maine and she had broken her leg. It had been meant to be a gift for Carlisle but then a horrible winter gave the quilt a permanent place on Bella's bed. She still cuddled up under it during the winters and even during the summer when they would spend hours cuddling.

Tonight she wouldn't fall asleep in his arms. He wouldn't watch her dream and find lasting amusement in what she talked about in her sleep. Would he ever hold her again? He felt weight on the bed and picked up his brother's scent. Jasper was his best friend and knew when he needed company and when he needed to be alone. This time it was somewhere in between.

Then he heard Carlisle downstairs. The doctor had finally snapped completely and he was curled up on the floor crying. Esme was sitting beside him, stroking his hair absentmindedly. He turned and brought her into his arms. They curled up together and cried. There wasn't much more they could do at the moment. Their heads were foggy with shock and confusion.

---

Bella's head hurt. She felt like she had been drugged. Her eyes hurt when they were opened. Her blurred vision lasted for a few seconds before she could clearly see how much trouble she was in. She was in a room with stone walls and a wooden ceiling. She sat up and felt pain blossom in her lower back and spread all through her torso. She felt like she would if she fell asleep in a chair. She tried to sit and the pain was sharper. She was on a wooden table. She felt like she was in a dungeon from the atmosphere.

She slipped off of the table and tried to go to the door when she was tripped. She looked down and saw an iron cuff around her ankle. She also realized that she wasn't wearing the jeans and sweater she had been in last time she was conscious. No she was in a floor length blood red dress. Satin by the feel of it. She stood up and looked herself over. The sleeves were long and tight. The whole dress was. It hugged ever curve she had. There was a gold trim on the hems. It was off the shoulder with a gold trimmed neckline that showed a bit of her cleavage.

"Oh sweet lord," Bella whispered. She pulled on the chain but it was welded to an iron base on the wall. She knelt down and pulled on the cuff. It looked old to her. It was thick with an internal lock. She felt her hair. She pulled a bobby pin out and began trying to pick the lock.

"Clever girl."

Bella jumped and stood quickly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I wouldn't have dreamed you knew how to pick locks." Aro took her hand and kissed it. "Red suits you."

"What do you want with me?" Bella asked, trying to pull her hand away.

"I told you," Aro purred, letting her hand go and stroking her cheek with one long finger, "you are mine."

"I'm nobodies."

"You are my human now," he told her. Bella took steps back as he moved towards her. "When you admit that to yourself you'll feel better."

"My family will come for me."

"I'm sure Carlisle has figured out that you aren't dead. But he won't find you."

"Emmett will."

Aro just laughed. "How about this. You keep hoping. That way, when he doesn't, I can say I told you so. Until then I am more than happy to take his place between your legs."

Bella rose her hand to slap him but he caught her. He reopened the cut on her wrist with his nail. She winced and hissed in pain before her blood bubbled up. Aro drew lightly on the wound. He stopped and licked her wound, sealing it with the mild venom in his saliva.

"Don't make the mistake of assuming I'll give in to your whimpers, princess. Your daddy isn't the only one who can control himself around fresh blood, and your fiance isn't the only one who will enjoy your warm body."

He pushed her back into the corner and she looked up at him. She felt herself shaking. He knelt down and stroked her cheek again.

"Forget about Carlisle Cullen and his merry band of misfits. You'll see what a true vampire is."

"You're insane!"

"No, no sweetheart not insane."

He stood up and left. When he was gone Bella hugged her knees and cried. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her parents and her brother and sister. She wanted to be with Emmett and feel his gentle embrace. She wanted to hear him laugh again. She saw the pin on the floor and grabbed it. She unlocked the cuff and went to the door. It was open. She crept out into the hall. She broke into a run and then she was grabbed by her captor.

"You love making this fun don't you?"

"Just let me go!" She cried, pushing Aro's chest.

He held her by her wrist and pulled her back to a small room.

"LET ME GO!"

"Keep screaming if you'd like, nobody who cares can hear you. My coven has a total of thirty vampires that live in this fortress. I am their leader."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE!"

"I am stronger than you. I am a man and you are a woman. I have the right to keep you here because I can. Now," Aro pushed her into the room, "I'm being patient with you. But keep in mind when you get angry your blood boils and your cheeks turn red and you look so sweet and innocent. I won't always be able to control my lust princess."

He locked her in again and Bella kicked the door. This room was different than the one she had been in before. It was slightly bigger and there was a bed. It also had a window. The glass had the same crisscross pattern that made her feel like she was in an old movie about a damsel in distress. Large iron candelabras lined the walls with their candles lit. The smoke was drifting out through vents in the walls up near the ceiling. The room was just creepy. She had a wardrobe that she was afraid to open. She figured it was probably full of sick sex toys or something like that. She went to the bed and sat down. So was that it? She was going to be kept as a human pet?

She looked over quickly when the door opened and a vampire came in. She remembered him from the engagement party. The handsome redhead. He looked a bit more surly here though.

"Edward. Right?"

"Eat," he said, putting the tray on the small table in the corner. There was a chair for her to sit in.

"Why am I here?" Bella asked.

"Because he wants you to be," Edward answered.

"What is this?"

"Meat raviolis. I can't vouch for the taste."

Bella sat and she was given a glass of red wine.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

Bella looked at him. He looked back at her with deep burgundy red eyes under beautiful auburn hair. "I'm not hungry."

"Just eat," he sighed, sitting on the floor by the door and taking out his book. "I can't leave until you do."

Bella looked back at the meal. It looked delicious but she wasn't hungry. She felt too sick. So she stood up and went to the window.

"Where am I?"

"If I answer will you eat your dinner?" Edward asked stiffly.

"Yes."

"You're in Volterra, Italy in the Volturi fortress. Trying to escape is pointless. Now eat."

Bella went back to the table and stabbed one of the raviolis with her fork. She took a bite and it was good. She swallowed the bite and looked at Edward.

"How long have you been here?"

"What answer will get you to eat quietly?" He asked in a hot irritated voice.

Bella put her fork down and folded her arms.

"Why are you doing this?"

Edward sighed and closed his book. "Because I have my orders. Now eat!"

"I don't want to!"

Edward glared at her and she glared back. She stood up and he pushed her back down into the chair.

"Eat. Stop acting like a petulant child."

"You can't make me do anything."

Edward smirked. "Silly little human. I am a thousand times stronger than you. If not for my father's lust with you I'd show you just how weak you are by snapping your little arm."

"I hate you."

"Well," Edward sighed stabbing a ravioli with the fork and shoving it into her mouth, "I don't give a damn. Eat."

Bella spit the food out on him. Edward straightened and brushed the food off of his shoulder. He grabbed a fist full of the dinner and threw it at her.

"Act like a child I'll treat you like one."

He left, locking the door behind him. He saw Alice in the hall with an amused smirk on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be the calm one?" She asked. "You did say that right?"

"I am a spy, not a babysitter. That girl is infuriating."

"Aw Eddie," Alice cooed, patting his shoulder.

"Edward has she finished?" Aro asked.

"Can't say. She refuses to eat."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "You have sauce on your shoulder."

"She spit her food at me."

Alice snickered and Edward glared at her. Aro raised his eyebrows further. "Edward. Something you'd like to share? You seem unhappy."

"I'm not her babysitter. I refuse to cater to her stubbornness."

"I hardly think throwing ravioli at her is catering to her stubbornness," Aro said lightly.

"I don't want a part of this anymore."

"Alice kindly bring me a moist towel so that I may clean her."

Alice nodded and left.

"Wow you're a perv," Edward sighed, going off with her.

---

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair yet again. Esme was sitting and chewing on her nails. Rosalie was sitting with her trying to comfort her. Jasper was trying to keep the family calm. An hour ago the rages began. Emmett was first, which didn't surprise anyone, and Carlisle came next. That was a little more surprising. Unfortunately several boulders and a few trees were the casualties.

"You searched the area?" Emmett asked yet again.

"For the tenth time, yes, I have, Emmett. I found the other woman's body an hour ago. Whoever took her wanted us to think she may be dead."

"So they think we're human then," Jasper said.

"I can't say for sure but I think we're dealing with vampires. I'm almost positive. The body was hid way too well. Like by professionals."

"How well?" Esme asked.

"Under a tree."

"Yeah vampires," Jasper agreed. "But was that smart or dumb of them?"

"I can't tell," Carlisle sighed, "but they planned this. There was more than one and they planned this."

"Do you think it was someone who is against you?" Esme asked quietly.

"Who's against him though?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment. The Romanians maybe. After all he did consider Aro a friend (though not a close one) and that was enough for the Romanians to hate him. He never got along with Stefan at all. But he hadn't seen or spoken to them in at least seventy years. Therefore he hadn't told them about his adopted daughter.

"If it was someone who was against Carlisle we would have heard something by now. A ransom demand or some sort of torment," Jasper pointed out. "Something that would make their point."

"I'm sick of this," Emmett declared. "I'm going out to find her."

"Hold your horses there cowboy," Jasper said, grabbing his shirt.

"Don't stop me! Bella's out there enduring only god knows what and we're just sitting here!"

"We need a plan, Emmett," Jasper said calmly, "you aren't the only one that is worrying about her."

"Jasper's right," Carlisle said standing, "Emmett I know your pain but we can't just go running out to find her. Not by ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle was about to answer when Bella's phone rang. Everyone looked at it as if it was sprouting legs. Carlisle grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? Where's Bella?" Tanya asked. "I need to talk to her about the caterer she asked me about."

"Tanya can you let me talk to Eleazar?"

"Um...sure...hold on."

The family was still tense. Carlisle didn't look at anyone. He felt Esme hug his shoulders and rub his back gently.

"Carlisle?"

"Eleazar, Bella's been kidnapped. We think vampires are responsible."

"Holy...how could someone do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Carlisle groaned, running his hand through his hair again, "we're going to look for her. Can you please keep an eye out?"

"Absolutely. I'll let you know if I see or hear anything. Try going to Aro, he hears everything."

"I will. Thank you Eleazar."

"No problem. Our prayers are with you and your family."

"I thank you," Carlisle said quietly. "Take care."

"You too."

He snapped the phone closed and put it aside. The family had heard the entire conversation so there was no point in repeating it.

"Aro has teams specialized in finding vampires," Emmett said.

"Alright," Carlisle said firmly, "we're going to split up. I'll go to Volterra and ask Aro for assistance. Jasper, I want you and Esme to go to South America. Emmett you and Rosie go north."

The family went to the massive garage and Carlisle gave them each credit cards and he hugged each of his children before they went off. He kissed Esme before he got into his mercedes and drove to the airport.

---

Bella looked over when Aro came in.

"How are you my dear?"

"Let me go."

Aro chuckled. "I told you, you're mine."

"And I told you, I don't belong to anybody!"

Aro smiled and came up to her with a warm damp towel. He sat beside her and she jumped up. With a sigh he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Bella sat stiffly as he dabbed sauce from her neck.

"Have you decided against being so stubborn?"

"I hope you die."

"Oh come now," Aro purred, dabbing along the neckline of the gown, "I'm not so bad when you get to know me."

"You're creepy and you kidnapped me. You also staged my death! My father is probably worried sick."

"Oh most certainly," Aro agreed as he put the towel aside and stood. "One moment with him is enough to know you're his world." He went to the wardrobe and Bella saw the contents. It wasn't a bunch of sex toys or other perverted things, but gowns. He selected an emerald green one and Bella jumped up. "Something wrong?"

"I'm perfectly able to dress myself."

"But it's more fun if I do."

Bella began to tremble a bit and her mouth went dry. He set the green dress on the bed and grabbed her arm.

"Trembling with anticipation perhaps?"

Bella tugged uselessly away from him. He spun her around and shifted her hair over one shoulder.

"You're so beautiful for a human," he whispered against her neck. "So sweet."

"P-please don't."

"I like it when you say please."

Bella stiffened when she felt his lips on her neck. She bit her lip and tired not to cry. She tried to imagine she was home and safe. She was at the romantic dinner Emmett made for her for their first anniversary. Or their valentines dates. When he would hold her and slowly kiss her.

But this wasn't a room filled with candles set up by her fiance, and it wasn't his gentle touch she was feeling.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, unable to keep the tremble from her voice.

"Because you fascinate me, and I collect fascinating treasures," he murmured into her hair.

His hands stayed mostly on her arms and shoulders. It was so creepy she couldn't stand it. Aro slowly unzipped her and the gown slipped easily down her shoulders. He turned her and looked her over. Bella's cheeks were flaming red and he smiled.

"You blush so sweetly."

Aro looked slowly over her body. When she tried to cover up Aro grabbed her wrists.

"No, no sweetheart, let me see your sweet naked body."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. She felt more violated in that moment then she had in her entire life, and she had her pants ripped down in gym class in seventh grade. She thought that would always take the cake for most humiliating moment of her life.

"Such a sweet young body. Your breasts are especially nice. Are you a C? Your nipples are like little rose buds."

"Stop please," Bella whimpered.

"I'm giving you compliments my dear. I'm overlooking how disgusting you look from the knees down, you should thank me."

"If I'm so disgusting then just let me go home! I'm not thanking you for anything!"

Aro pushed her back onto the bed and grinned. "I will fix your imperfections before you become my bride. Starting with that tangled mess between your legs. I refuse to touch you there until I'm satisfied."

Bella covered her self with her arms as he spoke and felt anger boil in her. How dare he act like he was giving her some sort of gift! He kidnapped her!

"Sleep tight princess."

Aro walked out and Bella let the tears she had been hiding fall.

---

_Carlisle sat in the doctor's lounge. Life wasn't fair and kept proving it. In the file in his hand he had the information on his burn patients. Or rather burn patients and two corpses. The corpses were sad enough. They were twenty eight and thirty. Way too young to die. The worst part was the seven-year-old...Carlisle looked at the chart again...eight-year-old lost her parents on her birthday._

_"That's just sick," Carlisle sighed, looking up. He stood and went down the hall to where the little girl was recovering. She was hooked up to a respirator and an IV drip. When she was brought in she was severely dehydrated from the fire. For the most part she was unharmed. Her mother had managed to get her out of the house before dying._

_"Labs back?" Carlisle asked a passing nurse._

_"Yes, she shows no permanent damage from smoke inhalation and she'll be admitted into physical therapy."_

_"Good. Thank you," Carlisle said. The nurse handed him the papers and Carlisle went into the room to add them to her chart._

_"Mommy?"_

_He froze. Strange, he was a three hundred year old vampire who had treated every disease at least once and told countless people that they had lost loved ones to sickness, injuries or natural causes. But when the little girl asked for her mother he was frozen in place and wishing he could be anywhere but here._

_"Where's my mom?"_

_Carlisle put her chart down and sat on the edge of her bed. Bad news was bad news. He could do this._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Dr. Cullen," he said gently, "you were brought in after the fire department was called. Do you remember anything?"_

_"Mommy with me in the yard. My legs hurt so bad."_

_"You have severe third degree burns on your legs and feet. We're keeping an eye out for infections and you'll be admitted into physical therapy to help you walk."_

_Bella nodded, barely understanding what it meant._

_"Did you tell my mom and dad so they won't worry?"_

_Carlisle's voice hitched in his throat with his breath. "Bella...your parents didn't make it."_

_Bella just looked at him. She seemed to understand but then again Carlisle knew that she could just be in shock._

_"I'm alone?"_

_He wasn't expecting that. She did understand that her parents had died and what that meant. He was expecting to have to tell her in at least three different ways._

_"We're working on contacting relatives and we'll find out who you are to go with." Carlisle touched her head gently to comfort her, "I'll make sure you're taken care of."_

_Bella looked at him with sad brown eyes. Tears were beginning to form and fall._

_"I want my mommy."_

_"I know you do," Carlisle mumbled, "I wish I could bring her back."_

They had always been close. He was always drawn to her, he always had a strong desire to protect her. But now she was gone. She was out of his reach and protection. He remembered coming to work the next day and finding that she had been sent to pediatrics. He remembered popping down on his break to see her struggling to stand through her pain. Then she was gone. Her parents insurance couldn't cover her stay at a burn center and she didn't have family to take her in. Carlisle thought his heart was going to rip into pieces and he was so worried about her he began to get distracted and stressed.

That had been a cakewalk compared to this. Back then she was just the sweet little girl that needed someone to protect her and give her kindness. Now she was his daughter and now that she was gone Carlisle was realizing just how much of his life she had become infused with. Seeing her every morning when she woke up sent him to work with a smile on his face. When she was sick he would worry about her all day. He would even wonder if he carried viruses home with him. He later realized that the idea of a vampire carrying a virus was absurd.

"Flight 180 to Volterra Italy is now boarding rows one through five at gate A-5. "

Carlisle stood up and joined the line of travelers. He presented his boarding pass and passport to be safe. He walked onto the plane and took his seat. He called Esme to let her know he was going to be unreachable for a while and that he missed her already. Then he pulled out his iPod and listened to music until it was time to take off.

He couldn't remember the last time he flew. When they moved he and Esme usually drove together while the kids flew. Mainly because moving the family from the east coast to the west coast was hard on Bella who needed to get out and stretch every couple hundred miles or needed to stop for something to eat.

Why didn't he want her to be a vampire? He shook the thought from his head and came back to reality where the stewardess was giving the safety instructions and her partner was trying not to stare at him.

"Oh god look at the guy in seat two A," a young woman whispered to her friend.

"God damn," her friend, a man by the sound of the voice, agreed. Carlisle felt bad for Aro's son in that moment. He knew Edward could read minds. It must be annoying to have to hear all of the little fantasies. Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. He knew the couple was still watching and he was sure they would see the golden band on his finger.

They did. He found slight amusement in their disappointment.

The plane taxied around to the runway and then it was time for takeoff. Back in coach he heard a man traveling with his young daughter and she was starting to get scared.

"It's alright, hold my hand and close your eyes."

A toddler was crying. A middle aged man was chanting be calm over and over again. A young woman was taking several deep breaths and another was giddy about take off. Apparently a group of college kids were on the plane as they were excitedly chattering about spring break.

Carlisle hated spring break. He also hated when he was flipping through channels and saw his own precious baby girl partying on a beach with Rosalie. Then she drunkly flashed someone. They both did. That was the most horrifying day of his parental life. Though the funny part was when she tried to pretend nothing had happened but cracked the moment she saw him. His little Bells was so transparent it was sweet.

When he was allowed, he put his earbuds back in and turned on his music. He didn't want to listen to happy chatter about vacations, or the businesswoman talking about how excited she was to get home to her family. He was trying so hard to block out what he didn't want to listen to he forgot what he was listening to over the headphones. It was the playlist for the wedding. Bella had decided to let him pick the song for the father daughter dance. The usual picks were there, Because you loved me by Celine Dion, Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, even You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

He lost it when he thought he skimmed through them all and the opening sounds of Free Fallin played. While the song was about something completely different, it was the song he had sung to her one night when she was crying for her parents. Mostly because it was what was playing in his head at the time. But all the same it was their special song. He got up and slipped by the man sitting next to him and went to the back of the plane and into the tiny bathroom.

"All the vampires walking through the valley move west down ventura boulevard, and all the bad boys are standing in the shadows and the good girls are home with broken hearts," he sang quietly. He sat on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. "And I'm free, I'm free fallin'"

How could someone take his baby girl from him? He wanted to pull himself together but he couldn't. Since he met her he had been drawn to her, like a mother hen to a little chick.

He composed himself and looked in the mirror. He put his hand to his eyes. He had thin trails of blood down his cheeks. He cleaned them away with a moist towelette and tried yet again to compose himself. He took a deep breath and went to sit again. Soon he would be in Italy. Soon he would get Aro's help.

---

Aro walked into the massive room he used to receive guests. He was surprised when he saw Carlisle standing alone. Aro was never one to panic and he wasn't planning on starting. He didn't bother with the cloak and the formal appearance. He was casually dressed as he usually was. Carlisle thought he looked like he stepped out of a novel. He wore a loose puffy shirt that was way outdated and black pants with leather boots.

"Carlisle! What a pleasure!" He said happily. "I hope you're well."

"Aro I've come to ask for your help," Carlisle said in a voice that didn't suit him. Aro looked at him curiously, his voice was shaken, like he was trying to keep himself from falling to pieces.

"If it is in my power," he said, "what is the trouble?"

"Someone...a vampire...kidnapped Bella."

"That's terrible! Have you any clues? Anything?"

"No! All I know is they are vampires from the way they hid a decoy body. The rain washed away all scents. They lured her out of her car. Aro I heard her scream for me over the phone."

"Please, old friend, sit," Aro encouraged. He led Carlisle to one of many sitting rooms and eased him into a blood red velvet sofa.

"I keep hearing her scream for me. My family is searching everywhere. I know you have tremendous pull in the vampire community. I ask you to help me find her."

"I will," Aro promised, "I can send a team out. I'm afraid with her silent mind Demitri will be of no use."

"Thank you Aro," Carlisle said. He felt the tears in his eyes again, "heavens I'm such a mess."

"You have every right to be," Aro said.

"I should have turned her when she asked," Carlisle mumbled, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. It was his second one. The other had become so soaked with his bloody tears. "But no, I wanted to preserve her humanity."

"Glasses reflecting the past are always clearer my friend," Aro said in a soothing tone, "you couldn't have known this would happen. Edward, come."

A moment later Edward came into the room and knelt before Aro.

"Assemble a team to search for Carlisle's daughter Bella."

"Yes father."

Edward stood and nodded to Carlisle before leaving.

"Please, my friend, peace."

"I have to go out and try to find her," Carlisle said standing, "thank you so much for your help."

"Of course," Aro said, touching his shoulder gently, "I will call you with any news."

"Thank you, Aro, thank you so much. You have no idea how much she means to me."

Aro smiled sadly before showing Carlisle out.

---

Edward sat in his room replaying what had just happened. He knew that Carlisle was attached to his human but he didn't know just how deeply. He always knew him to be a gentle and composed man with a warm heart, but he was so different now. He had been trembling and afraid. Then there was his own father. Aro was flat out giving an old friend false hope. What was it about that human girl that was so fascinating, that two powerful vampires would go to such lengths to have her?

He heard Aro walk by on his way to Bella's room. Aro opened the door and walked in. Bella was sitting by the window looking out over the sea.

"Your father came," Aro said casually, "he's positively broken hearted. He'll probably end up permanently staining his cheeks red."

Bella looked over at him. She had been crying and her eyes were bloodshot. Aro came over and tasted her tears.

"Sweet human Bella. I told him that I would help him find you. I told him how sorry I was for his pain."

Aro was grinning against her neck. Bella felt her stomach sink.

"He actually cried. Soft hearted Carlisle cried for his human daughter."

Bella pushed away from him. It was pointless, she couldn't go anywhere. His cold hands slowly wrapped around her shoulders and she felt his lips against her ear.

"He thinks I'm his old friend helping him. He'll never know you're here."

"You're disgusting. He'll figure it out and come back and kill you."

"Not likely," Aro chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and sighed, "just let them go. You're mine, pet and nobody will take you away."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and turned her around. Bella looked at him with angry tear stained eyes.

"Blue is your best color."

Then he left. Bella sunk to the ground and cried again.

TBC

Yes, I know, in the SM series vampires don't cry. I want them to in this story. So I'd appreciate it if I didn't get any reviews pointing that out. In my more recent stories I've been straying a bit into other fictional vampires, kind of mixing and matching. I feel it allows me to broaden the characters a bit. If that bothers anyone, sorry but what can you do.


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Graphic content starts here! Aro's abuse is really going to start. I don't know why but I see him being kind of totally messed up. I mean in the books he's like happy then oh yeah I'll kill you if you don't obey me. Kind of like sweet and then crazy.

Also I realized Edward in the last chapter was almost exactly like he was in the second chapter of vampire heart and I started laughing. I love arrogant brooding icy Edward for some reason! He's going to start changing which is fun.

Chapter 3,

Bella ate her breakfast quietly. Edward sat by the window watching the daybreak. He was still caught up on Carlisle Cullen. Edward knew that it was possible to cry as a vampire but he knew it came with severe sadness. Seeing a vampire that was usually so composed and rational reduced to tears was alarming. Why would a vampire get so worked up over a human?

"What is it about you that makes my father go to such lengths?" Edward asked finally.

"I don't know."

Edward went back to looking out the window. He didn't know what to think about the situation besides he hated being her babysitter. He heard her put her fork down and sip some juice. She set it back down and she was crying again.

"What now?"

"Oh forgive me I didn't mean for my crying to disturb you," Bella snapped. She tried to wipe her eyes clear but more tears came.

"You cry all the time!"

"You and your twisted father stole me from my home! I want my mom and dad back! I want my fiance!"

"You're never going to see them again so just accept it. Pretend they died."

Bella glared at him.

"I'm not trying to be hurtful," Edward said in the same level tone, "I mean it. Pretend that you're an orphan and you'll move past them."

Bella stood up angrily and threw a candlestick at him. Edward caught it and put it aside. She went to the wardrobe and snatched a gown out. It was a black one this time.

"You're only hurting yourself by resisting him. He has patience but it only goes so far. He'll take you whether or not you want him to."

"And you'll probably jerk off in the other room to the sound of it."

Edward snorted. "You flatter yourself."

Bella ignored him and turned around. "Don't look."

"Why would I?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the cotton chemise off and pulled on the black gown. This one was similar to the red one only it had a blood red trim and matching sash. Generally she looked unattractive in so much black.

"It's your blood that makes you so mouthwatering," Edward said with a grin with a grin. Bella spun around and looked at him, startled by the change in his monotone. He didn't sound lusty but more insulting. As if to say oh silly girl he doesn't care what you look like. He stood up and tapped her nose with his finger. "Your delicious blood. So sweet and fresh. That's what vampires want."

"So you don't think I'm beautiful at all?" Bella asked, tossing her hair a bit.

"Not in the slightest," Edward smirked. "I don't find humans appealing."

"Good."

"But you find me beautiful," he murmured.

"I find you repulsive."

Edward laughed once. "As you should. Your family made you too comfortable around vampires. You should spend every moment here aware of just how inferior your species is. Humans are just food."

"God you're such an arrogant pig."

Edward smirked and grabbed her tray. "If you say so."

He left and Bella sat down. She wasn't alone for long. A vampire came in with Aro.

"You see she's just a mess and I want her tidy."

"Yes, sir," the vampire said with a nod. "You, lay down."

"No way!"

"She's stubborn," Aro said. The vampire pushed Bella onto her back and she squealed when her dress was pulled up.

"This shouldn't be a problem."

Bella looked over when a small pot was put down. Aro took a seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Bella cried when she saw what was in the pot.

"Oh it'll only hurt for a moment," the vampire sighed, dabbing on the hot wax.

Outside Alice was waiting.

"What's going on in there?" Edward asked as he heard Bella protest.

"He's getting her ready. She's getting waxed."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Just then Bella screamed as they heard a painfull ripping sound.

"Is he torturing her?!"

Alice just rolled her eyes, "do you know anything?"

"It just sounds like it."

Another rip and another scream.

"Well technically. He wanted her to be completely hairless. It's being removed by the root. It's all the rage these days. Apparently women are willing to sacrifice comfort for beauty by ripping their pubic hair out."

"When hasn't that been the norm?" Edward asked. "Surely you remember the corset craze."

Alice shuddered. She had worn her fair share of corsets in her human life and even in her vampire life. Granted they weren't nearly as uncomfortable when her skin was stronger than the corset's bones.

"You were so cute in those long sweeping gowns," Edward sighed, "you looked like a lady."

Inside Aro glanced back when he heard two crashes and knew Edward probably got a facefull of Alice's foot. He looked back at Bella who was biting her lip hard.

"Would you like to see, sir?" Aro got up and observed the work. "When the redness goes away she'll be perfect."

"Oh my god why?" Bella moaned. "Sick bastard."

The other vampire left with her pot of hot wax and Aro touched the burning red skin. Bella yelped and kicked him, hurting her foot. Aro laughed and put her foot back down.

"Keep that up and I'll have her wax your legs too."

"I hate you so much!"

Aro shrugged. "You'll warm up to me."

"I'll never warm up to you."

Aro ignored her as usual. He smelled her neck. He loved her scent. He tasted her skin yet again and she jerked away. His hand clapped hard on the other side of her neck and held her still. He cut her neck and licked the gentle dribble of blood.

"You're so delicious," he whispered, "you look like a vampire in this color. So pale but you're so warm."

Bella clenched her fists. This was it. She was going to be very lucky if he left without having sex with her. When he finished licking her blood he moved away from her. He looked at her. She was looking away from him and he knew that she was wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Look at me."

Bella didn't. She couldn't. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Thinking about your fiance? Wishing you were in his arms?"

Bella didn't say anything. She was thinking about him. She was wishing it was his hands on her. She felt so disgusting and disloyal to him. She felt Aro's cold slender fingers on the neckline of her dress and he tore it open. Bella felt the cold against her skin. She felt his fingertips slowly trace down between her breasts. They moved lower and lower until they slipped into her. Bella took a sharp breath. His fingers were like ice.

"Look at me," he ordered. He grabbed her chin again and made her look at him. "Watch me as my fingers feel your warm wet sex. You're trembling. Are you afraid of me?"

She didn't answer. He saw that she was scared.

"Say it. Do I have to train you?"

The hand that had been hovering over her breast settled and he rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked again.

Bella looked away and he pinched her nipple making her whimper.

"Ah ah look at me."

Bella turned her head back.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Y-yes."

Aro smiled and rolled her nipple casually between his fingers and played with her breast. He finished and undressed.

"You will look at me the entire time," he ordered as he moved gracefully over her. "If you look away I will punish you. Do you understand me?"

Bella nodded. She was biting her lip.

"When I ask you a question you answer vocally. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bella mumbled. She was trembling even worse now. She wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to imagine Emmett's handsome face and the way he was so careful with her their first time and how scared he was that he would hurt her. For the briefest of moments she closed her eyes in fear and he slapped her side. Her eyes snapped open. She felt him enter her. It hurt worse than the first time with her fiance. Emmett had been amazing in foreplay. But this hurt. She wasn't wet enough and he was longer than her fiance.

"Keep looking at me," Aro snapped when she squeezed her eyes closed in pain. He began to move and he grabbed her hair to force her to look up at him. "I want you to watch my eyes as I rape you. Watch me violate you Bella. The first time of many. Your precious fiance and dear devoted daddy believe that I am a friend. That I'll do what I can to find you."

Bella started to cry. She saw his cruel dark eyes, black with thirst. They weren't the warm buttery gold that she was used to, not just from her lover but from her loving parents and mostly loving siblings. He was terrifying. He had better control than Emmett had that came from several more centuries of life. He wasn't going to break the bed but he may break her. It really seemed to get him going, thinking about how he was hurting her.

"Your fragile human body is so warm."

The cut on her neck began to bleed again as her blood began to race. He leaned down and licked it up.

Bella looked up at the ceiling. She could feel her tears dribbling down her cheeks. She looked back at him when he pulled back. He was grinning and there was a bit of blood on his lips.

"When Carlisle was crying over you I was thinking about this moment. I can break you Bella, don't forget that."

He picked up speed and Bella cut her lip from biting it so hard. He grunted and grinned when he came in her and then pulled out.

"Clean me," he ordered, grabbing her by her hair. He pushed into her mouth and sighed. "Look at me! Do you learn anything ever?"

Bella looked up at him. When he was satisfied he pushed her away and dressed. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my sweet," he whispered, "my dear one."

Bella watched him leave and laid immobile in shock. All she could really do was pull her blanket over her and cry herself to sleep.

---

_"Where are we going?" Bella asked._

_"Be patient! You'll see!" Emmett laughed. Bella poked her lower lip out and folded her arms. Emmett reached over and took her hand. "Trust me, you'll love it."_

_"If you say so," Bella sighed._

_He kissed her hand before turning off the road and parking on a patch of gravel. He got out of the jeep and Bella climbed out herself. He met her at the front of the car and took her hand._

_"Trees?"_

_"No silly. Hop on."_

_"Oh Em you aren't carrying me."_

_"Well it's too far to walk. What are you so afraid of?"_

_Bella shifted and folded her arms. "I don't do well with motion."_

_"So," he chuckled, pinning her playfully against the hood of the jeep, "keep your eyes closed."_

_"I'll get hurt somehow," she said._

_"Would I ever let anything happen to you?"_

_"Convince me then," Bella demanded with a sly smile._

_"Alright," he murmured, lightly tracing his fingers up her arms towards her neck. "I won't let anything happen to you?"_

_"What makes you so sure?" Bella asked quietly as his large hands cradled her head._

_"I haven't had sex with you yet," he whispered, "and I so dearly want to do that at least once."_

_Bella blushed deep scarlet and he laughed._

_"I can feel you blush. Now come my dear, your chariot awaits."_

_He swept her into his arms and took off running. Bella held tight around his neck and kept her eyes shut. The air was cool on her skin, almost a little chilly. She could feel him dodging trees and jumping over logs._

_"Sweet Bella we're here," he said as he slowed to a walk. Bella opened her eyes and gasped._

_"Oh my god...Emmy it's so beautiful!"_

_He smiled and held her hand as they walked over rocks. He kept her from slipping as she was prone to do as they walked over wet rocks towards a waterfall. He stopped and moved so that he was getting most of the spray. She also took off her shoes. Climbing over rocks in heels wasn't easy._

_"You could have told me that I would need tennis shoes."_

_"I could have," he agreed. Bella stuck her tongue out and he laughed. They went behind the waterfall and Bella gasped._

_"Oh...Emmy..."_

_"Happy anniversary love," he murmured as she hugged him. They went into the small cave where he had set up a romantic dinner with candles and a portable CD player. While Bella had an actual meal he had a glass of blood. When she finished eating he took her hand and they danced to the music he had prepared. "Are you happy?"_

_"I can't imagine anything more wonderful," Bella murmured with a smile. She sighed happily against his chest. "I love you so much."_

_"I'll never know why you feel I'm worthy of you. Bells you have given meaning to my immortal life."_

_"I'm not that great," Bella mumbled with a blush. "Are we going to ever talk about that again?"_

_"I want you to be immortal with me. Eighty odd years isn't enough for me. But I'm scared that I'll lose control and kill you."_

_"I can ask dad...maybe."_

_Emmett smiled a bit. "There's something more important than that I want to know."_

_"What is it?"_

_He pulled away and Bella knew her heart stopped when he knelt before her. "If you'll marry me."_

_"Oh Emmett you had to ask?"_

"What are you daydreaming about?" Rosalie asked. "The tank is full you can put the nozzle back."

Emmett looked down and nodded. He put the nozzle back.

"I don't want to drive. Your turn."

Rosalie sighed and took the keys.

"We're never going to find her like this," she grumbled as she turned the car on.

"Well it's better than waiting at home," Emmett said taking out his phone. He dialed and held it to his ear. "Carlisle, we're in Canada meeting with a coven in the Yukon."

"There's a coven in the Yukon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. What did Aro say?"

"He's sending a team out. I'm searching Africa when I get there."

"Alright. I'll call you later. Have you heard from mom or Jasper?"

"I talked to them a few hours ago," Carlisle answered. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm bloody crying all the time. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm scared."

"I know son, but hang in there. We'll find her and bring her home safe."

"Yeah."

"Call me if you need anything," Carlisle said gently, "and drive safe."

"Always. Bye dad."

"Bye son."

Emmett hung up and sank in his seat. There was only so much scenery he could see before it got boring. It was about to get a lot snowier. He hated the snow. Every time he saw the snow in the trees he saw Bella running through them in a blue winter coat with snow in her hair.

He looked over when Rosalie sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You sighed. You don't need to sigh as you aren't human. So what?"

"I'm worried about her, I really am, but this is pointless!"

"If it finds her I'll do whatever it takes," Emmett growled, "I know you're probably ecstatic that she's gone but I'm not."

"Ecstatic is a bit far, Emmett," Rosalie growled back. "I think you shouldn't be with her but that doesn't mean I'm happy she's gone."

"Could have fooled me," Emmett grumbled. "You haven't shown any sign of really caring!"

"Forgive me for not being the sobbing type. Jasper never cried about it, are you going to ridicule them."

"I don't want to talk about this," Emmett declared. He went back to looking out the window.

"You just won't hear anything against her and if someone doesn't act the right way you get pissy!" Rosalie stated. Emmett glared at her and she glared back. "Face it Emmett you treat her like a goddess."

"Because she is! Just because you don't like that I'm dating her doesn't make that different!"

Rosalie sighed, "Emmett you knew her when she was eight! She used call you her big brother! Now you're marrying her! It's creepy."

"So are you going to tell Carlisle that he's creepy for being married to Esme when he is a couple hundred years older than her?"

"We're done talking," Rosalie growled, stomping on the gas.

---

Bella opened her eyes when she heard Edward come in for her nightly feeding.

"Just go I'm not even hungry."

Edward put her food down and waited as usual. He sighed and pulled her up out of bed and sat her at the table.

"No sarcastic remarks?" he asked.

"I hope you die," Bella sighed unenthusiastically. She pushed the tray away from her and laid her head down on her arms.

"You're crying again."

"Well spotted," she sighed in the same lifeless tone. "I want to go home. I want to be with my family."

"I don't say this to be cruel, but you need to get over them. Forget about them. You'll be so much happier. He isn't going to let you go."

Bella got up. She realized that she was spilling out of the torn gown but she didn't care. She laid down and Edward sighed.

"Come on, you need to eat," Edward insisted.

"I know you're trying to be your version of nice, but please just leave me alone."

Edward sighed. "Fine. I'll be back in an hour."

"Fine."

He left and went to find Alice. He found her in the library reading and sunk into the chair beside her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Bella. What is it about her that's so strange?"

"You find her interesting too."

Edward was confused by the statement. He didn't find her that interested. Okay sure it was interesting that he couldn't read her mind, and sure he was really interested in finding out why she was so interesting to his father.

"He had her this morning," Alice said quietly, "that's why she's like this. He's going to break her down."

"She knew it was bound to happen."

Alice glared at him angrily. "That doesn't make it any better!"

Edward looked at her strangely. He softened when he saw flashes in her mind. Horrifying flashes that he didn't want to see.

_Edward do you ever question what we're doing?_

"Not really. I kind of just go with it."

Alice just looked at him, waiting for him to respond with the truth.

"Alice I honestly don't. I'm a little curious as to the randomness of his plan. I personally think that girl is irritating."

"You threw ravioli at her," Alice reminded him with a giggle.

"I lost it okay! I just don't get what it is about her that makes people go gaga."

"She's attractive."

"Yes," Edward admitted, "attractive enough for a human. There's something else that I don't get. You didn't see Carlisle when he was here but he was a mess. I mean he had tears in his eyes."

"Well she's his daughter."

"But why is he that upset about her?!"

Alice shrugged. "I'm going to go see if she's eaten anything yet."

"Good luck," Edward sighed. He watched Alice leave and dropped his head back against the soft cushion.

---

Bella didn't move when she heard someone come in. She knew it was probably Edward coming back to see if she'd eaten. But when there wasn't a voice trying to force her to cheer up she looked over.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked calmly. "I can see your breasts by the way."

Bella looked down and sighed. Alice got her a new dress and set it lightly on the bed. Her body hurt in so many places it was hard to move. Alice helped her stand and pulled a green frock over her head.

"He really loves old styles," Alice said, "just be glad he hasn't pushed you into a corset yet."

"Probably a matter of time," Bella mumbled. "Look I'm not going to eat anything, I just want to rest."

"How about this," Alic said, sitting her down, "I'll bring you some soup. It's warm and easy to eat as I imagine you're sore."

Bella nodded. She felt tears roll down her cheeks again. Alice sat with her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry you have to know us like this. Edward is much sweeter than he's letting on and Aro is much kinder...usually."

"I don't believe that," Bella mumbled, "I hate them both."

"Bella I know you won't believe me, but I know how you feel."

Bella gave her a skeptical look.

"This will pass," Alice promised. "Please don't let your spirit die."

Bella got up and went to the window. She liked to watch people go about their days wishing she was one of them.

"Was my dad really here?"

Alice nodded. "He's looking for you."

That made Bella start to cry again. Alice stood up and Aro came in.

"Leave," he said to her. Alice nodded and left. Bella stiffened as he came over and drew her into his arms. "I wish you would stop this foolish longing for your freedom. Accept me into your heart and I won't treat you like a prisoner."

"I'll always be a prisoner with you."

"A beautiful prisoner," Aro purred into her hair, "you'll make a beautiful vampire. I'm going away for a few days. I promise to miss you."

Bella didn't say anything. She left his arms and sat down at her tiny table. Aro kissed her head.

"I want you before I go."

Bella closed her eyes. He pulled her up and took her to the bed again.

TBC

Next chapter will hopefully focus more on some back stories. Edward's backstory is going to start coming through. I love giving him issues :)


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

So Carlisle is my favorite character in the series tied with Emmett (probably because the guy I was dating at the time was just like him). My background is a screencap from New Moon where Bella just cut her arm and Carlisle is kneeling beside her all concerned (fitting!) and I keep getting distracted by it! He's doing that sexy doctor thing he does where he looks intensely off into the distance. My only question is why the hell is he so freaking well dressed!!! Dude cut some slack you're at home!

Also I know I said I would show backstory for Edward but he only wanted to let out a tiny bit. Instead Alice really came out so...well you'll see. I'm writing this note as I'm about finishing and Edward just doesn't want to give me anything! He's so darn stubborn!

Chapter 4,

When Edward came in with breakfast Bella didn't move. He put the tray down and went to her.

"Bella," he said giving her shoulders a shake, "Bella wake up."

She was so pale and so cold. Surely he hadn't changed her yet? Edward couldn't smell any venom in her. He did see a cut on her neck again.

"Fuck," he whispered. He lifted her up and carried her out. "Alice!"

_In the library_

Edward ran down and she looked alarmed. "Edward what in the world?"

"I think he took too much blood from her, she's so cold and pale. She's still breathing."

"Let's go," Alice said. She put on her cloak and took Bella while Edward put on his. They didn't live in the luxury of having as many cloudy days. They took her down the street to the clinic.

"Name and information please," the receptionist said as she handed Alice a clipboard. Edward set her on a gurney and went with the doctors as they rolled her to a room.

"Will she be okay?" Edward asked.

"We're giving her a transfusion," the doctor said. Edward watched as she was hooked up to a bag of blood and it began to flow into her body. He heard Alice in the waiting room calling Aro to tell him.

"What is it Alice?" Aro asked as he answered.

"Edward and I took Bella to the hospital," Alice said, "you took too much blood."

"You must get her back," Aro said sharply, "if any member of her family is there then they'll know she's with us."

"Yes sir."

Alice snapped the phone closed but ignored the order. She wasn't going to let the human girl die. Besides nobody familiar was here to find her.

In the other room Edward was sitting with Bella. He pet her dark hair softly with one hand and held hers with the other.

_"Mama, please get better."_

_"Edward, love, can you smile for mama?"_

_Edward smiled and dabbed his mother's forehead with a damp towel. She was sweating more._

_"My sweet special angel," she whispered, "you've always been so good to me."_

_Edward tried not to get teary again. He could hear his mother's thoughts about how much she was going to miss her son and how she wished him a long and happy life._

Bella opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. There was a cold hand gently stroking her head. She heard machines and doctors talking. She was in the hospital? For what? Did she crash her car on the road or something? Was everything just a bad dream? With that hopeful thought she looked over and was let down. She had expected to see her father. Instead she saw Edward.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Edward looked down at her. He seemed to have been daydreaming. "Blood loss. You got a transfusion and you were checked for internal bleeding."

"And?"

"None. The story is that Alice and I are your brother and sister. You went biking last weekend and had an accident that explains the bruising in your nether region and the cuts on your arms."

Bella nodded. She was very familiar with public stories. After all the people of Forks Washington knew her as Dr. Cullen's adopted daughter along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Sure it was just a little more true for her. She closed her eyes. Thinking about her family was painful.

"Do you hurt somewhere?" Edward asked, seeing her expression.

"I miss them. When I woke up I thought maybe it had all been a dream. You're being so gentle I thought you were my dad."

"Not your fiance?" Edward asked.

"His hands are much larger. You saw him, he's a human tank."

"Yes he is. I'd hate to be in a fight with him."

Bella smiled slightly at the thought. "Well, you probably will be if you're anywhere I am when he finds me. Why didn't you let me die anyway?"

"What do you mean anyway?" Edward asked.

"You hate me. Remember?"

Edward shrugged. "Well, because I don't hate you. I don't anything you. You're just some human. But I didn't want you to die because I like living."

"Aro would kill you?" Bella asked, amazed.

"Probably not. Alice and I are too valuable to him."

"Well you are his children."

Edward didn't say anything. He summoned the nurse by pushing the call button so that he could get an update on Bella's condition.

"So you thought I was your father," Edward said, "why?"

"You two have about the same hand size. His are maybe a bit bigger. But whenever I was sick he would sit with me and do that."

"I see."

The doctor came in and Edward asked him how she was. Bella didn't know Italian so she had no idea what was being said. Edward gave her cues with his expressions though so she smiled when he did. When the doctor left Edward relayed his message.

"He said your vitals are stable and the blood has taken. We're leaving."

Bella got out of bed and he helped her dress. He held her hand and led her out. They met up with Alice who looked relieved.

"He's pissed," she said as they left the hospital. "He doesn't want her out of the tower."

"Well did you tell him that if he would just control himself we wouldn't have had to take her?" Edward asked.

"No you idiot!"

They then began to bicker in Italian and Bella sighed. They took her back to the massive castle fortress. Bella had to admire it's beauty even if she hated being there.

"I'm going to go tell the cook to make you something easy to eat," Alice said, touching Bella's back.

"Why don't you take her with you," Edward suggested. "He only said to keep her in the fortress."

"Sure," Alice said. "Come on Bella."

Edward let go of Bella's hand and let her go with his sister. His phone rang just then and he saw it was Aro.

"Perfect," he sighed. "Hello?"

"I don't want to be him right now," Alice said as they walked down a long hallway.

"Why?"

"Aro's pissed that we took you out," she answered. "He doesn't want to take a chance that you're seen."

Bella just sighed. They were walking at a gentle pace and she was able to look around. There were massive paintings depicting wars and triumphs. Bella stopped at one when she recognized Carlisle's face. He was sitting with the three brothers. Edward was sitting with them.

"That's Edward's first portrait," Alice said with a smile.

Bella looked up at his face. It was so different. Physically he looked the same, casual reddish brown hair and a slight frame under a thick black cloak. His eyes were different.

"He looks younger."

"He was a newborn there," Alice said, "that was just before your dad left us. I actually miss him sometimes. He was a great conversationalist."

"Still is."

Alice reached over and wiped Bella's tear away. "You do cry a lot."

"I miss his face," Bella mumbled, "if I could see any of them just once it would be my dad."

"Not your fiance?"

"He's a close second," Bella admitted, "I miss Emmett so much I feel like my heart is being ripped out. But I have a stronger relationship with my dad."

"What kind?" Alice asked, pulling Bella back into a walk.

"He didn't have to take me in," Bella said quietly, "nobody else wanted me. I came with a large medical bill."

"For what?"

"My legs," Bella said, "I had severe burns from the fire that killed my parents. I needed physical therapy because my feet didn't work right anymore. I remember asking dad if he was an angel."

Alice smiled softly and they turned into the kitchen. There was a large stock pot on the stove that Alice checked on.

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"About seven hundred years or so," she answered finally, "I lose track from time to time. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to be so old."

Alice laughed and ladled some stew into a bowl. She gave it to Bella and sat with her.

"I'm not really that old physically," Alice said with a smile, "I'm nineteen. I was born in Russia in 1345 to a Frenchman and his wife who were on vacation. My mother died when I was a baby from the black plague and I had been very sick as a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bella said. Alice just shrugged.

"I don't remember her at all. I barely remember my father. I just remember that he tried to kill me because I had premonitions. Then Aro came along. He learned of my powers and adopted me."

Bella could only eat her stew in silence. She didn't know much about Stefan or his brother, just that they didn't like Carlisle very much.

"So just like that you let him take you?"

Alice didn't answer. She seemed like she didn't have one. Bella looked at the stew and Alice watched her. She really liked having the human girl around even if she couldn't spend a lot of time with her. She brought up memories that Alice had long forgotten. Memories from her life. Running from her father after no priest could cleanse her of the demon she said she had. He felt it was his duty to god to destroy the demon.

_She screamed as she fell. She looked down and saw her leg was almost completely severed. She struggled to breathe against the corset._

_"PLEASE DON'T!" she screamed holding her hand up. "FATHER IT'S ME! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"_

_"When I kill you the demon will be destroyed and I will have my sweet daughter back!"_

_He swung the sword over his head and brought it heavily down. Alice shielded her face with her arms and expected the pain to come. Instead she heard it hit something heavy. Her father screamed as another man was sucking on his neck. When he was done he threw the body down and turned to Alice._

_He had long dark hair and ruby red eyes set in pearly white skin. Alice pushed herself away from him. Her father's blood stained his chin. "You're much too good for this life. You're not like them. You've a powerful gift and I can give you a powerful strength."_

_Faster than she could see he grabbed her hand._

_"I see your pain. You've been used by men and labeled a demon. I can save you sweet one."_

_Alice couldn't look away. His eyes, so deep and strong, held her attention. He smelled of cinnamon and blood. A strange combination._

_"Do you want to live?"_

_"Yes. I want to live. I want to be strong enough to defend myself."_

_He grinned before biting her hard on the neck. Alice screamed and he squeezed her shoulders to keep her still. She gripped his to get through the pain. She was barely aware of his weight between her thighs and a lesser pain. He pulled back and she saw her own blood on his lips and his teeth when he smiled. She still gripped his shoulders tight and felt something change. For the first time in her life she wasn't under her father's control. Before she could relish the feeling of her new freedom or begin to feel pleasure from his movements between her legs the burning pain began._

_"You'll suffer sweet girl," he promised, "but when the suffering is done, you'll awaken a vampire. You'll awake my child."_

"Aro is my maker. My vampire father. His venom gave me new life when I would have been killed. If you ask any vampire they have a strong bond with their maker. Whether or not they like it."

"So do you stay loyal to him because you want to or you have to?"

"Now because I want to," Alice answered. "I know it is possible to become disloyal to ones maker. I know it isn't easy."

"Do you know anyone who has?"

"Yes," Alice answered, "the vampire that was to be my husband. After a span of several years he grew unhappy with Aro and hated him more and more. Finally he tried to kill him. He didn't live much longer after that."

"You don't seem upset at all."

"Mario wasn't my soul mate," Alice shrugged, "I loved him casually. I can't seem to hold down a husband."

"How many have you had?!" Bella cried. Alice grinned and poured her some more juice.

"Only two. Edward was given to me to be my husband."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "You're siblings!"

Alice laughed. "Not technically! We share the same maker, yes, but we aren't related. We had fun together but in the end I know he's not the one I'm meant to be with."

"Does Aro have any more children?" Bella asked.

"No. He doesn't like changing humans unless he deems them worthy. He'll change you in time to be his wife."

"That's depressing," Bella mumbled, poking at a potato chunk with her spoon.

---

Carlisle sat in his car figuring out his next move. So far none of the vampires he visited knew where Bella was. None of them even seemed suspicious! He was so emotional it was hard to keep focus sometimes. It had been a month since he last saw her and he missed his baby girl so much. He knew his family was giving up. Between the five of them they had visited every single vampire coven they knew of and even covens that the others knew of.

Emmett had tracked down several nomads and Jasper found Maria and used her connections to find even more. Nobody had seen or heard of Bella though they had gotten several comments on how she looked quite succulent.

He turned back onto the road and found himself near home. He drove up the familiar driveway and saw the other cars there. Bella's volvo was sitting still in the garage. It hadn't moved since he drove it back. He saw his teenager in his memories when he gave her the car after making her swear she would be careful. She had hugged him and then went for a drive with Emmett to break it in.

Carlisle shook his head and went inside. Esme was knitting rapidly, trying to keep her hands busy. Jasper was sitting in thought and Rosalie looked unhappy. He heard Emmett upstairs so that's where he went. He found his son sitting in Bella's closet looking at the bag that held her wedding dress.

"Mind if I sit?"

Emmett shook his head no. Carlisle sat and took a deep breath. It smelled like her.

"Eleazar told me that we should maybe start accepting that she's gone."

"He told me that too," Carlisle mumbled. He drew his knees up and rested his arms on them.

"Rosie has. I can't believe it but I think I hate her for it."

"You don't hate her," Carlisle replied quietly, "you're just upset."

"No really. I don't know if she even cares that Bella's gone! She more or less said that I'm single again. I mean even if Bella was...you know...I can't just move on like that. I can't stomach the idea that I'll never see her again."

Carlisle didn't say anything even though he knew Emmett wanted him to. For as long as Emmett had known the gentle doctor he always had something wise to say when things went wrong. There was always something he could say to make things better.

"I wish I had something to say," Carlisle said finally.

"Kinda hoping for something," Emmett admitted with a weak smile.

"I've been unspeakably drawn to Bella since I first met her. Even when she was just my patient in the hospital I felt this powerful urge to protect her. It kills me that if I had only gone with her like she asked she would still be here."

"If I never asked her to marry me she'd still be here," Emmett mumbled into his knees.

"You aren't allowed to feel like this is your fault, Em," Carlisle said sharply, "you make Bella so happy and she loves you so much."

"Jasper said her dress is beautiful," Emmett sighed, "it's scary how fashionable he can be."

Carlisle laughed a bit. "Well he went through the modern wedding. Lord I haven't been to one since Eleazar married Carmen. You know when Bella told me she was getting married I actually felt old."

Emmett laughed a little, "well you are old."

"I miss her teasing me about being 'ancient'."

Emmett dropped his head back against the wall. "I miss her. But I'm completely out of ideas."

"Me too."

Emmett sighed and got up. He walked around Carlisle and went back outside. Carlisle looked over and saw several tissues with his bloody tears.

---

"Tell me it hurts," Aro growled behind her. He pulled her head back by her hair and Bella cried out. "Tell me how you're in pain."

"It hurts," Bella cried.

"So you'll participate in foreplay next time?" He asked, thrusting his hips harder. "Answer."

"Yes."

Aro licked her neck. "Good girl. Now why does it hurt?"

Bella couldn't answer. Her head was spinning again.

"Answer."

"Because I can't handle your penis."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a human and beneath you."

"You are learning," Aro praised. As a reward, in his opinion, he moved his free hand around to her front and caressed her breast. "You're such a good girl when you want to be."

Bella could always feel when he came because it was almost hot. She dropped when he let her go and fell onto her hands. She was so weak.

"You seem to want me again with your ass in the air like that."

Bella made to move but it was too late. She cried out when he pushed into her again.

"I spoil you princess," Aro grunted. He held her hips tight and kept moving. He sighed when her arms gave out. He moved the pillow to keep her from suffocating. He finished up and pulled out. He stood and dressed then brought Bella to her feet.

"I love you sweet girl," he said. "When you love me too you'll be happier."

He sighed and pushed her back onto the bed. Without a word he just left. He glanced over at Edward who was standing guard as he was ordered.

"She won't return your feelings," Edward said, "she doesn't trust you."

"Edward when I want you're opinions I'll ask for them," Aro sighed as he finished buttoning up.

Edward looked like he wanted to say more but Aro gave him a sharp look. He backed down and Aro left. A few minutes later Alice came up with some of the stew that Bella really liked. She found that Italian cuisine wasn't Bella's favorite. Edward opened the door for her and they both went in.

Alice set the tray down and went to Bella. She was still breathing but she was out of it.

"She's unconscious," Alice said, "I don't smell any internal bleeding, just exhaustion."

"Let's dress her," Edward said. He went to the wardrobe and took out the chemise she wore for pajamas. Alice meanwhile helped her sit up.

"She's starting to come to," Alice said, "hey there sweetie."

"Alice?" she mumbled weakly.

"Edward and I are dressing you," Alice said gently. She held Bella's arms up and Edward pulled the cotton over her head and arms.

"We got some tylenol for you today," Edward said as he went to the tray and got the two pills. He brought them to her with a glass of water. Bella took the water with shaky hands and they helped her take the pills.

"Why are you being so nice?" Bella asked. "It's kinda weird."

"Aro is making you feel bad enough, you don't need more from me," Edward said, helping her drink more water. "He's calling you Alice."

"Damn," she sighed. "Be nice, Edward."

They both watched her leave and Edward looked back at Bella.

"I have to eat before the medicine sets."

Edward nodded and helped her sit at her table.

"You frustrate me, that's why I'm usually so cold."

"Why?"

"Well you've got Aro going to such lengths. He's formed an obsession. He thinks about you constantly and wants you in many ways. I agree with him that you are attractive and your blood smells very sweet but I'm not going to kidnap you. I saw you at the party and thought, wow, he's so lucky. But Aro had to have you. I also hated that I had to babysit you."

"As you told me many times."

Edward nodded. "So then I see Carlisle Cullen here. The last time I really spent time with him he was calm and collected with this air of grace. He was this strong vampire that knew his strengths but had unlimited control. He'll never use it like Aro does but he has about the same strength. So then I see him at the party and he's different. I know now that it was because he was happy."

"That bothers you?" Bella asked.

"It didn't. Then I saw him here looking for you. He was crying actual tears. He was so devastated and I was surprised. I've never see a vampire care so much about a human so much. Or anything for that matter."

"So you didn't like me because I bring out odd reactions in vampires?"

"Wow sum it up like that and I sound like a jerk," Edward said with a slight smile. Bella let out a weak laugh. "How did you meet him anyway?"

"I met him when I was in the hospital," Bella said with a sad look. She was drawing shapes in her stew with her spoon. "He was the doctor that admitted me and had to tell me my parents died."

"How did they die?"

"A fire. When I was eight. I think it was decided to be an electrical fire that started in the living room while we were upstairs sleeping. My dad died in the house and my mom died shortly after she got me out. I was juggled around afterwards and finally dad found me again when I was sleeping in the graveyard. I was sleeping by their tombstones."

"That's creepy, not gonna lie."

Bella shrugged. "He brought me home and right away Esme took care of me. I remember Jasper and Emmett went to get me some clothes of my own. The next day mom and dad put in papers to adopt me. They've been mom and dad ever since."

"I'm surprised you never got a skin graph for your burns."

Bella shrugged. "I don't mind them. The remind me of my birth parents and how I came to belong to such a loving family."

"Aro wants to get rid of them sooner or later."

"That scares me," Bella admitted. She sighed and Edward felt bad for her.

"Well...you did get teased about them right? Wouldn't this be okay?"

Bella looked sad and Edward wished he hadn't said anything.

"My dad died trying to find a safe way out for us. He fell through the floor and into the fire. My mom carried me to safety. She had to run literally through fire to save me. She was burned and she was too hurt because she used her body to shield me. I guess when I look at the burns I have I know that the reason I'm still alive is because my mom saved me. They remind me of her."

"Don't you have pictures or anything?"

"I have some. To make me feel better dad called some of my relatives and got some. But I don't have any of us as a family. Those were all lost in the fire."

"But they'll surely heal when you become a vampire," Edward reminded her.

Bella shook her head no. "They aren't just scars, it's how my skin is. They won't heal completely."

"I see," Edward said quietly. He could see them now. The skin of her legs was warped and wrinkled. They were mostly on the lower parts of her legs. In todays world of vanity she was so proud of something that made her imperfect. Every human woman he came across was obsessed with perfection. He was fancied by the human women he was about to devour every time Heidi brought dinner because of her perfect looks. He saw advertisements for plastic surgery and weight loss drugs. But here Bella was. She loved her body the way it was and she was happy with her imperfections.

"What are you?" he asked quietly.

"Human?"

"A human woman is obsessed with beauty."

"Well I did go through that," Bella said, "during puberty mostly. But Emmett tells me I'm beautiful and he doesn't lie very often."

"He's lucky," Edward said with a smile, "you are beautiful. For a human."

"See you can be sweet," Bella said. She got up and sighed. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

Edward nodded and helped her to bed. He tucked her in and Bella smiled weakly at him.

"Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Before too long she was asleep. Edward sighed and left. He went to the library where he was most likely to find Alice. She wasn't there, instead she was looking at the painting from the time Carlisle was with them.

"What's up?" Alice asked.

"He took her in without having to. He and his family adjusted their lives to accommodate a human. What vampire does that?"

"I have no idea," Alice admitted. "I don't like her being here."

"Me neither."

"We have an assignment. A vampire named Samson is causing problems for a small village in Scotland. I keep thinking about how peaceful Cullen is. Why couldn't Bella just be a sniffling little crybaby that did nothing but whine?"

"I dunno I think she does spend a lot of time crying."

"You know what I mean Edward."

Edward shifted a bit. He felt the same way. Bella wasn't a good little hostage. She snapped back at him and had a mind of her own. She missed her parents but she liked to suffer in silence. But it wasn't just that that was keeping Alice in a mood. His sister didn't like feeling things. She was a vampire's nightmare. She was strong and very fast. Not to mention she could see what they were planning. But Bella made her feel compassion for her. Edward headed out for their assignment and Alice followed him.

Edward knew how she felt. He too was warming up to their human prisoner. Knowing that his father was going to once again have his way with Bella against her will while they were gone made him feel angry. He felt bad for her, especially when she expressed how she missed Carlisle.

"Edward," Alice said, getting his attention as she tossed him his cloak. He caught it with ease and swung it over his shoulders.

_"Where are you headed this time, Edward?" Carlisle asked._

_"For a walk," he answered, fastening his cloak._

_"You seem angry."_

_"We can't all live in a world of joy."_

_Carlisle chuckled and leaned against the wall._

_"Why are you always so happy?!"_

_"I'm not always happy. Though mostly content."_

_"That doesn't make any sense."_

_Carlisle looked out at the sunset. "I feel happy just being with people like me. I've been lonely for a very long time. I used to be so restless just like you."_

_"I don't belong here."_

_"So leave," Carlisle suggested._

_"I can't. Aro's my maker and he wants me here."_

_Carlisle looked saddened by that. He never really knew the pull a maker had over their child as his just bit and ran. _

_"D'you want to come with me?" Edward asked._

_"Would you like me to?" Carlisle asked. Edward shrugged._

_"I guess. I mean it wouldn't bother me."_

_"I suppose I could stand to see the sunset," Carlisle sighed. He grabbed one of the cloaks to protect him from the sun and left with the younger vampire._

_"I heard you and Aro fighting," Edward said as they walked._

_"Not fighting, merely arguing. We both have different views."_

_"Animals taste bad."_

_"Ah but I love that I don't get the guilt with it."_

_Edward looked at him curiously. Carlisle didn't say anything though. He was looking at the ocean._

_"It has been a pleasure getting to know you Edward."_

_"You too. Why say that though?"_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow," Carlisle answered, "I'm heading for the Americas."_

_"But why?" Edward cried._

_"I feel that if I stay here I won't become truly happy."_

_"But you said you were content here."_

_Carlisle nodded. He looked over at Edward and was saddened as usual when he saw his ruby newborn eyes. _

_"I will hear humans killed in mass to feed the vampires here. That life doesn't make me happy and I wish I could force it."_

_"But what if you don't find other vampires that have the same diet?"_

_Carlisle shrugged. "There's bound to be some. I'll search until I find them. I'll find where I belong."_

_"But I'll miss you, Carlisle."_

_Carlisle smiled at Edward and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll miss you too Edward."_

"Edward hurry up," Alice snapped. She was in a bad mood again. Edward sighed and just obeyed. Nobody messed with Alice when she was in a mood.

TBC

Okay Edward is opening up. To me anyway. Is it weird that I talk to the characters while I'm using them? What does it say about Edward that he keeps lending himself to really dark situations? Hm.


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 5,

"What would your fiance say if he could see you like this?" Aro sighed. "You're naked in the arms of another man. I think I've actually seen your breasts more than he has."

"Emmett will kill you when he finds me," Bella snapped.

"You think that pathetic goon could kill me? What is he eighty at best? I've been alive for over a millennium. I have loyal minions and my children to defend me. But honestly, Bella, how many times have I had sex with you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh let's see, about a months worth. Give or take. How many times have you spread your legs for your fiance?"

"You're sick."

"That many huh?" Aro asked with a grin. He pulled her up to her knees. "Take it."

There was no point in resisting anymore. She took him in her mouth and hoped that he wouldn't gag her again.

"If I were him and my fiance had another man's genitals in almost every opening at least once a day I would drop that whore like a hot potato."

Aro smiled and looked down at her. "You are a good little whore though. You pleasure me very much. I know you want to play the little prisoner and pretend to resist me, but oh how your body calls to me."

He pulled out and Bella was on her back before she was really aware of what was happening.

"Look at me," he growled.

His eyes were at their reddest.

"You're body screams for me, it begs."

Bella felt sick and dizzy. She usually felt a little lightheaded when he took her blood but this was worse. Did he take too much again? It felt similar to that time she had passed out. Her head tilted to the side. Her eyes strayed from him and he hit her. She felt the force behind his strike and went with it. She didn't move her head back and he yelled at her. She couldn't understand what he was yelling. She felt him release on her stomach.

He left her laying on the floor as usual.

---

"Okay what about this?" Alice asked picking up a package of crackers.

"Does she like crackers?" Edward asked.

"Who doesn't?! Hell I'd like crackers."

"Did they even have them when you were alive?" Edward wondered aloud. Alice rolled her eyes and put a box in the cart. Edward pushed it forward and Alice skimmed the aisles for whatever she felt she needed for Bella. So far they had bread and crackers.

"Okay look Bella grew up on lunchbox foods," Edward said.

"How in the world do you know that?"

"She told me. She said her birth mom made her sandwiches for school and then later Esme did the same. She said cream cheese with strawberry jelly on white was her favorite because she couldn't have it very often."

"Eew. Why?"

"I think she said because her dad couldn't have dairy or something. I don't know. But she likes sandwiches. So let's get a few more loafs of bread and lunch meats or whatever."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"Don't give me that look I know what I'm doing!"

"Right. You couldn't tell a strawberry from a raspberry."

Edward scowled at her and she just kept walking.

---

"He was with her again today so I made her some soup. Easy enough to eat. Make sure you give her two of these pills and she drinks all of this," she said giving him a bottle of a sports drink. "It has electrolytes in it and she needs to stay hydrated."

"Yes mother."

Edward ducked as Alice threw a pot at him. He went upstairs and saw Aro leaving. They didn't acknowledge each other as per usual these days. Edward went inside and put the tray down quickly. Bella was laying naked on the floor passed out.

"Bella! Hey, open your eyes!"

Bella looked weakly at him and Edward sighed in relief. So she was just tired. She seemed like she could barely keep herself conscious. He grabbed the warm towel that Alice had given him and cleaned her gently. Then he dressed her in a warm pair of pajamas. He sat with her in his lap to support her. She had to eat before she could take the pills Alice gave him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could smell her shampoo. Alice was definitely evil. She chose a sweet strawberry scented shampoo for her. It smelled so good.

Edward got a spoonful of soup and offered it to her. Bella cooperated, if only because she seemed too tired to do otherwise.

"Alice made sure to put in extra carrots and celery."

The veggies were soft and tender. Alice had been cooking for her all along and was actually enjoying it. She was also becoming motherly and making sure every meal Bella had a healthy serving of vegetables.

"Alice picked this up for you today too," Edward said showing her a bottle of pills. "Doctors usually recommend it for patients who are anemic and it may help with Aro taking your blood."

Bella nodded slightly. "Too tired right now to care."

"You sure look it."

Edward shifted her a bit and offered her some juice. Alice made sure she got some that had electrolytes in it to keep her hydrated. Of the two of them she had a better grasp of what humans liked which Edward found strange. After all he always thought that his mind reading. Or maybe Alice just liked to think she knew better than him.

"I don't really like blueberry," Bella said after she took a drink of the juice.

_Take that Alice_

Edward put the glass aside and helped her finish her soup. They were very quiet tonight. Bella was too lethargic to say anything. She just ate her dinner with Edward's help. He then gave her the pill and she swallowed it.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're so out of it, do you feel okay? Health wise?" He added quickly because he knew she had to feel anything but okay. Bella's head tilted back to rest on his shoulder.

"Have you ever wished for death?" she asked quietly.

Edward held her tighter. "Many times."

---

The hospital of Forks was abuzz. Esme and Jasper were running across the parking lot trying to keep a human pace. After getting a fearful call from one of Carlisle's coworkers simply saying that he's lost his mind their imaginations were running wild. Mostly they were wondering if he was hurting anyone even if it was by accident.

It happened ten minutes before they arrived. Carlisle was in surgery. He was performing a skin graft for a burn patient. The hospital didn't see many of them, but he knew the procedure better than any, having worked in a city hospital. He was half way through the procedure on the patient's arm when it happened.

_"Daddy I don't want new skin."_

_"But Bella you don't want to be teased anymore do you?"_

_"I want to keep my skin the way it is."_

_"Alright precious."_

Carlisle shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Dr. Cullen are you alright?"

"Just tired," he mumbled.

_"Daddy I just want to be me, okay. Let me be human."_

"Dr. Cullen?"

"We-we're done," he mumbled.

"Um...doctor...the procedure is only half finished."

"We're done! She wants to be the way she is!" Carlisle cried loudly.

The nurses and surgeons were looking at Carlisle with wide eyes. He had dropped the tools he was using on the table and left the patient. He was barely aware of the burning that meant his tears were coming.

_"Daddy won't you protect me though? Without changing me?"_

_"Always, Bella, I'll always protect you."_

When Esme and Jasper arrived they were led to the prep room where their doctor was hugging his knees and crying into a towel.

"He cut his face on some surgical tools when he tripped and he was bleeding badly. But he kept refusing medical attention."

Esme and Jasper went into the room and knelt beside him.

"Carlisle," Esme murmured gently, "sweetheart look at me."

"I was supposed to protect her, Esme. I promised her I would."

"I know. Honey let's just get you home."

Carlisle nodded and they helped him stand. He could feel Jasper's calming influence sedating him.

"I keep hearing her voice," Carlisle mumbled, rubbing his eyes clean, "put bandages on me, they saw me cry so I lied."

Jasper grabbed some gauze pads and secured them on Carlisle's cheeks.

"Esme I'm not myself."

"You shouldn't have come back to work," Esme said, holding his arms. "Let's go home and rest."

Carlisle nodded and they left the small room. Almost all of the hospital was waiting, including his boss.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"I can't come back. Not yet. Not until I find her."

"Find who? Carlisle you've never been so rattled."

Esme helped Carlisle out and Jasper stayed behind to explain that Bella was missing and had been since her visit to relatives last month. They had wanted to avoid letting it out but Carlisle didn't plan on freaking out. Jasper then went outside where Esme had helped her husband into his car and they were on their way home.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"He's putting you on leave for psychological reasons."

"I see."

"It's okay Carlisle," Esme assured him. She had to admit she was rattled. Her husband was always the calm and collected one. He never let his emotions interfere with his job as a doctor or a surgeon. She missed his calm and the way he always knew what to do. She knew how much family meant to him and how he loved them so dearly, but she was even surprised. For her husband to lose it to the point where he stopped in mid-surgery and cried was surprising.

"I've never been this emotional Esme," Carlisle mumbled against her shoulder, "I never really cried until now. I can't accept that I'll never see her again."

Esme just nuzzled against his hair and held him tighter. She knew he was about to cry again. They were cuddled in the back seat of his car, away from everything. Jasper had gone inside to tell Emmett and Rosalie that he was okay. Carlisle was still and silent. He just held onto her and Esme was sure this was the most vulnerable he had ever looked.

"How many times will I search the world until I find her?" he asked finally.

"As many as it takes, love."

Carlisle lifted his head and kissed his wife. Esme held his head against hers. She wanted him to push all of his pain and sadness into her just so he could become himself again. Carlisle leaned back and she was on top of him. He held her tight against him as if someone was trying to take her too. He felt her tears splash onto his cheek. He threaded his hands into her hair and broke the kiss.

They just laid in silence, looking at each other with bloody eyes. Both of their minds were almost two months in the past when their daughter smiled and waved back with a promise she would only be gone a few hours.

---

Alice didn't think she would ever find holding a human girl comforting. She stroked Bella's hair to soothe her and felt calm herself. She was nervous about Edward's return. They were going to have to break some frightening news to Bella that would probably lead to heartache. Alice's ears perked at the sound of Edward's footsteps.

"Bella, honey, sit up," Alice said, helping her sit. "What did you find out?"

"It's just as we thought."

Bella looked weakly over at him. Edward set down a large metal cup with a lid on it.

"Bella," Edward said kneeling before her. "We know you've been sick lately. At first we thought Aro was just taking more blood than usual, which is why we were giving you vitamins for anemia."

"We think you might be pregnant," Alice said, cutting Edward off.

Bella looked at her weakly and shook her head no.

"Drink this and let me know if you feel better," Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked warily.

"Medicine," Edward lied. He pushed the cup into her hands and directed the straw to her mouth. Bella took it and drank from the cup. Its contents were sweet and tangy at the same time. Thick too. She began to feel better as she sipped more and more of the contents.

"We looked into it and it is possible for human women to get pregnant from a vampire. I'm so sorry Bella. We can get it out of you if you want."

"You will not."

Edward and Alice looked back as Aro closed the door. "You two, out."

"But Aro..." Edward began.

"That's an order, Edward."

Bella looked pleadingly at him and he tried to express how much he didn't want to go, but Aro gave an order and he had to. He left knowing that Bella was in the hands of someone who could and probably would hurt her. Alice was silent. They walked down the hallway together. Edward turned and pulled her against him. Hugging was awkward for him as he hadn't really given one in a long time. He had forgotten just how small she was against him.

"Why does it bother me so much?" Alice asked quietly. "He's going to make her give birth to the baby and he's going to keep it."

"Maybe he'll love it," Edward supposed very weakly. Aro wasn't a loving figure and that was that. He could pretend to have a heart and to care about people but Edward doubted he actually could.

"Edward I can't stand her here. I don't like caring about things."

"Have you ever thought about why that is?" Edward asked. "I mean sure, feeling mushy emotions is annoying, but it isn't that bad."

"Just because you want to feel things for her doesn't mean I do! Edward feelings make you care about people and makes you more vulnerable."

Edward saw a quick flash through her mind and knew why she was so upset. Alice noticed and ran off, unable to keep memories from her mind.

_"Here father," Alice said as she set down a bowl of soup with some fresh bread._

_"Thank you," he said. He took some of the bread and dipped it into the soup. He took a bite and smiled. "Delicious as always Alice. Your mother would have been so pleased."_

_Alice smiled at sat. Anything to make her dad proud of her._

Edward saw Aro walk by him while he was lost in Alice's memories. He turned to check on Bella. She was laying on the floor again, crying.

"Edward you have to help me!"

"I want to," Edward murmured as he helped her stand. "Bella I really want to. I know you're in pain."

"I can't have his baby! If he raped me at least Emmett could forgive me but I'm having another man's baby!"

"Emmett will forgive you," Edward assured her. "If he loves you like you say he does, I know he will. I also know that your dad wouldn't want you to kill the baby."

Bella sniffed and nodded. Edward wanted more than anything to kill the baby. He wanted to take it out and keep it from giving Aro more power over her.

---

Esme was sure that heads were going to roll. She had finally gotten her husband's mind off of Bella's absence for the first time in months. They were laying in their room talking about his time in Italy. He was recalling a fairly entertaining story about Edward and a bucket of sand when they heard two voices fighting.

"You can hardly hold it against me that I want things to go back to the way they were!" Rosalie cried defensively.

"Everybody does, Rose, but we want normality with Bella here!"

"Am I the only one who has begun to accept that she isn't coming back?!"

"Because you don't want her to come back!" Jasper shot back.

Esme looked at Carlisle who had a shadow in his eyes again. She was usually annoyed when her children bickered with each other. This time she was pissed off. She knew Rosalie knew that vampires didn't generally keep humans. Esme had to agree that if Bella was anybody else's child she would probably suggest her parents begin to consider the possibility that she was in fact dead.

But Bella wasn't just anybody's child. She was Carlisle Cullen's precious daughter. He was on the verge of a complete break and this was not what he needed to be hearing. She made to get up when Carlisle stopped her.

"Don't go. She is allowed to cope however she sees fit."

"You don't understand, Carlisle," Esme said turning back to face him. "This was the first time you were calm and, well, you. I know you miss Bella and you are worried about her, but I'm losing you too! We looked all over the world but we couldn't find her but I just can't accept that she might be...you know."

"Esme," Carlisle sighed. He touched her cheek gently and looked sad. "You don't have to be so strong for my sake."

"Carlisle we can't both freak out."

Carlisle laid back and sighed. He pulled her down to join him. "Tonight will be ours. Tomorrow I'm going back out to find her."

Esme kissed his forehead. "Go now. Don't stay just because I miss you."

"Are you sure?"

Esme nodded. She hugged him tight and he held her for a while. Finally he nuzzled her neck and kissed it. "I love you, Esme. I'll bring her back."

"Good. I miss you both so much."

Carlisle nodded and spent a few more moments holding her.

---

When Edward saw Bella again she was sitting at her window. She was getting bigger by the day and he knew that the baby would kill her on it's way out.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you care?" Bella asked quietly.

"Here," he mumbled, handing her a cup of blood. As usual she couldn't see what she was drinking but she didn't ask. She drank it and handed the cup back to him.

"He's leaving today."

"Are you sad?" Edward asked, confused. Her tone was sad but she couldn't possibly be, after all Aro was leaving for a week.

"Can you do something for me while he's gone?" Bella asked, standing.

"Um, possibly."

She looked at him with empty brown eyes. "Kill me. Please."

"What?!"

"Please, Edward!" Bella cried, grasping the front of his shirt. "You told me once that you at least care about me. If you do then please kill me!"

"Bella I'm not going to kill you!"

"If you make it look like an accident you can blame it on the baby! He won't know you did it!"

"He can read minds by touch! And that isn't the point, Bella I won't kill you."

She was crying now. Edward hated it. She buried her face in his chest and cried. "I can't keep going like this. I can't have his baby. I've betrayed Emmett in several ways."

Edward gently held her. She was so warm and soft. He tightened his hold on her.

"Bella if you were anyone else I would. I wish I could ease your pain but I can't."

Bella's arms wrapped around his torso and she hugged him while she cried. "At first I thought it would be nothing, that I could ignore that it was happening."

"I sometimes wish you could return his affection."

"That isn't affection! It's an obsession!"

Edward let her pull away from him and look out the window again.

"I feel like every time he...every time I die a little more. The things he says...he does...Edward I can't hear more about my father's pain or my fiance."

She sank into the chair again. Edward knelt beside her.

"Listen, Bella, I know things seem hopeless. Maybe if you agree to be with Aro he'll let you see your family again."

"As what? His wife? He'll never let me go home, he'll keep me here as his wife! With his stupid vampire baby!"

"Maybe not though," Edward insisted, "maybe he'll let you visit them a lot."

"I don't want to be _allowed_ to visit! Edward they're my parents and my family! I shouldn't have to ask permission to see them! I can't live a life of bondage!"

Edward didn't say anything. He looked at her sadly. He would admit it, he didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"Bella..."

What would saying it mean to her? Her captor's minion wanted her to stay in endless torment because he was becoming friends with her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"If you only understood what it's like," she said sadly. "When he brought me here I was strong willed and happy with my life. Now I can't believe anything but what he says I am. Half of me knows what I'm thinking is wrong but the rest of me...am I really just something for him to have sex with?"

Edward reached over and touched her cheek. She was crying again. He saw her look at him with tear stained eyes and he melted. She had been such a strong woman when she was brought here. Seeing her at the engagement party, she was so happy and full of life. Now she was empty. Aro stole her spark along with everything else. He longed for her smile. He missed how stubborn she was.

He knew what it was like to be a prisoner. As his vampire maker, Aro controlled him. He wasn't like the other man Aro had turned. He had value. He and Alice were Aro's tools in his peace keeping and war efforts. There had been one time when Edward wanted to leave before she came, and that was when Carlisle left. The vampire had been so kind to him and so patient while he struggled to adapt to his new life. Aro forbid his departure and so Edward was alone.

_"Where are you going?" Aro asked._

_"I want to leave. I hate this place! I hate you!" Edward cried. "I want to go be happy!"_

_"Carlisle's influence no doubt," Aro sighed, "my my Edward if I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on him."_

_"I respect him and he is a good friend," Edward said stiffly. "You let him leave."_

_"Carlisle is not my creation and is his own vampire," Aro said smoothly, "besides, his pitiful peaceful way of existing is frighteningly dull."_

_"I don't want to kill humans anymore."_

_"Alright," Aro said with a shrug, "let's see how long you last before your thirst overpowers you and you terrorize the city."_

_Edward clenched his fists. "Let me leave!"_

_"No. You will serve me until I see fit to dismiss you."_

_"Aro I will have my freedom!" Edward threatened. Aro grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the wall where he pinned him._

_"Edward you are still such a charming and delightful boy, but you're so hard headed. You also forget that as your maker I control you."_

_"You lost control of Mario," Edward growled. Aro stepped back and grinned._

_"Because he was useless to me. I lost control of him because I didn't bother to keep it. You, however, are of great use to me. With your mind reading abilities all I need to do is to touch your skin and I can amplify our powers. Do you know what that means for me? I know when Stefan is lying or where his friends are hiding. Oh Edward one day you will see things my way. In the meantime I will just wish that you were more like Alice. Obedient and a delightful lay."_

"I know about being a prisoner," he said as he came back to reality. "But I also know you being here has made me happy. Getting to know you has made me happy."

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "Bella you're so beautiful and so wonderful. I want you to be happy away from here but I also want you to accept Aro so you'll stay forever."

Bella looked at him strangely. "You want me to stay forever?" she asked quietly.

Edward simply nodded. He didn't elaborate as to why. He didn't tell her that he was growing fond of her and that he needed her to stay with him because he would miss her.

"Stay for Alice too."

"I'm not staying for anyone! I want to go home!"

Edward could only really just hold her while she cried. She missed her father so much and he wanted to help her but he couldn't. Aro had given him strict orders where that was concerned. He watched Bella then get up and change her clothes. He could see the gentle swell in her belly where the baby was resting.

"I'll make a terrible mother," Bella sighed.

Edward stood up and hugged her gently.

"I don't want this baby."

"I'm sure he wants you," Edward murmured. He touched her stomach lightly and Bella looked at him.

"Why me?"

Edward brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Bella found herself tilting her head against his hand. Edward moved his hand to properly cup her cheek and he brushed his thumb under her eye.

"Because you're beautiful and enchanting. Your mind is silent and makes you mysterious."

"I'm not mysterious. You know how I feel. He knows how I feel."

"But we don't. Bella Aro and I both possess the curse of too much knowledge. I'm used to hearing everything that is thought around me. Then there is you and your silent mind."

Bella looked up at him with the same sad eyes he knew too well. He hated her sad eyes. He wanted to go back to the early days of her imprisonment, when she refused to eat her ravioli and he threw it at her. Then she was stubborn and fiery. Now she was submissive and quiet. Aro had taken her spark and Edward wanted it back.

She was still naked, and still close to him. Edward became very aware of that fact right then. He could feel Aro's baby between them, moving lazily in his cozy home.

"I have to go," Edward mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because if I stay I'll be forced to make love to you, and I don't want to become like him."

Bella nodded. Edward left her quickly and she finished dressing. Once she was in her pajamas, Bella laid down and covered herself with the quilt, wishing the could suffocate herself with it. She looked over when she heard someone come in again.

"Edward?"

His name barely left her lips before he rushed to her and gave her a gentle kiss.

TBC

Sorry for the delay! My little sis is in town before going off to college (sniff) and I got my new puppy today! My roommate's dad gave him to us and he's so sweet even when he whimpers in his kennel at six in the morning and wakes me up.


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers.

Writing with a puppy in your lap is difficult but so freaking cute!

Chapter 6,

Jasper was furious and having trouble keeping everyone from knowing it. The object of his fury didn't really deserve it in a rational sense, but these weren't rational times. Since Bella's engagement Jasper had been having problems with his vampire sister. Mainly problems with her affections for an unavailable man. He was downright furious that she still harbored an attraction to Emmett. If he had been rational he would have realized that emotions like that can't be helped and he could only be angry if she acted on them.

But there was something else that Rosalie was feeling that he didn't like. He had always suspected that she and Bella only got along because of their loved ones. Now it seemed like maybe it was truer than he thought. While Rosalie wanted her family to be happy again, she had already accepted that there was a strong possibility that Bella had been killed.

Making Emmett a free man.

"Dude what's up?" Emmett asked as he came back from draining a bear.

"Nothing. Thinking. You seem better today."

"I don't think about her when I'm hunting," Emmett admitted. "I get a bit of blood lust if I do."

Emmett sat on a log and pulled leaves out of his hair. It was nice to see him as his old self again, even if it was only for a while. Jasper sat next to him and tried to discontinue his musings about his sister.

"Jazz can you do something for me?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Jasper shrugged.

"Can you make me feel happy?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. He got up and sat in Emmett's lap. "Oh baby, oh baby."

"Not like that!" Emmett cried, dumping his brother out of his lap.

Jasper laughed and Emmett couldn't help but smile a bit. He pushed himself up and sat back on the log.

"I wish I could really help you," Jasper said sadly, "but it's hard to manipulate emotions that I don't feel. I haven't absorbed any happiness in a while."

"You sound like some weird mutant," Emmett snorted. Jasper pushed him off the log and they laughed. When Bella's laugh sounded in his head, Emmett stopped. Jasper looked sadly at him. "I just miss her so much."

"I know. Carlisle is out searching again."

"Yeah I know," Emmett grumbled. He had been ordered by Carlisle to stay behind. Literally. Carlisle's exact words were 'as your maker I order you to stay behind' in a tone he very rarely used. Carlisle never abused his power over his wife, Emmett or Rosalie as their vampire creator, but that didn't mean Emmett liked it. He had given the same order to Esme and Rosalie.

"I still don't know why he made us stay behind," Jasper sighed.

"At least you aren't bound to him! You can go you know."

"Yes, but if Carlisle was pushed to play the maker card he must be doing this for good reasons."

Emmett rested his chin on his knees. "He says he needs us to keep up our human facade. He's on psych leave and playing that he's visiting relatives to calm down. I think it's too hard for him to be with us right now."

Jasper didn't say anything. It was true. Being with his family made Carlisle paranoid and fidgety. Jasper sighed and stood up.

"What is it?"

"I need to go into town. I'm going to a department store."

"Why?"

"To be around something over the top happy for a while."

"Ah. Prom season already?"

"Yep."

"Have fun."

Jasper nodded and left in hopes of enjoying the feel of emotions from silly love struck girls. Emmett stood and went back in the woods, in search of another bear. He found Rosalie finishing up with a deer.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Boring as usual," she sighed, sitting on a large stone. "What about you?"

"The bear was okay," Emmett shrugged. "I'm going to head back soon."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head back to enjoy the sunlight. "To smell her clothes again?"

"What if she comes home?"

"Esme is there, Emmett, just relax for once."

Emmett looked angrily at her. "Relax? My fiance, your sister, is somewhere unknown!"

"And has been for a month and a half!" Rosalie cried, standing quickly. "Emmett just face it! Bella's probably dead!"

Emmett didn't have anything to say back. Realistically she probably was. Vampires were cold killers outside of their little family bubble. He knew how she smelled to them and how when Carlisle first brought her home he had trouble controlling his desire to devour her. Luckily for her, she was so adorable as a child, clutching Carlisle's hand tight because she was so nervous. She was so adorable Emmett forgot his bloodlust after a few weeks.

But now she was a beautiful woman and wouldn't be adorably clinging to her adopted father innocently. She was sexy and smelled delicious, it was only his love for her that kept his willpower.

"Emmett I just want you back," she said walking up to him. "I wish you could smile again."

"I'll smile when I have Bella back."

"What if she never comes back?" Rosalie asked.

"Then I'll never be happy again," Emmett said angrily before turning to leave.

"Wait! You can't just live your life pining!" Rosalie insisted, grabbing his hand.

Emmett looked at her.

"Don't you understand? Without her I don't have a life. I love her Rosalie, get that through your head!"

Rosalie folded her arms and looked harshly at him. Physically she was miles above her human sister with her flowing golden hair and perfect complexion. She came up and kissed him.

Emmett froze. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"I. Love. Bella."

"She isn't right for you and you know it!"

"I don't care!" Emmett cried. "I don't care what you think about _my_ relationship! Until I know for sure if she is alive or dead I will remain loyal to her! I know she would do the same for me," Emmett added before he left angrily.

---

Bella was more than a little surprised when Edward kissed her. He was so gentle about it. He held her head gently against his and his kiss was soft and tender. He pulled away and looked at her. Bella looked back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "lost myself."

She had an uneasy expression. She wondered if he was going to force her to have sex with him. She also wondered if that would be such a bad thing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I have no idea," Edward groaned. He stepped back from her and she sat up completely. "God Bella I find you so attractive and I don't know why! You're a human! Aro's human none the less! Oh god he's going to kill me!"

"I'm not anyone's human!" Bella cried indignantly.

"But to him you are!" Edwrad pointed out, gesturing with his arms. "To him you're his! Oh god if you only knew how crazy possessive he can get."

"I think I have an idea," Bella growled stiffly.

Edward sighed and looked at her. "Lord I'm insane."

"Agreed."

Edward ignored her comment and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. She couldn't even begin to fathom the depth of his maker's mind and sanity. What lengths he would go to in order to obtain what he believed was his. Edward left the room, ignoring her curious stare, and practically ran to his own. Though he never slept, he had a magnificent bed with blood red blankets and matching curtains that hung to give him privacy. Now, however, they were pulled back by a golden sash.

He laid down and looked up at his wooden canopy. It had a painting of baby cherubs on it in the classic style that he had enjoyed in his youth. Back then it had been the modern style. He closed his eyes and let himself drift back into memories he hadn't visited in centuries. Memories of his beloved mother and how he was her little angel.

While Alice had Aro to thank for saving her life, Edward didn't have such gratitude. His sister loved being a vampire. She loved being fast and graceful. Most of all she loved how their kind could detach themselves from human emotions. In her vampire mind she could store away the painful memories of her father's attempts on her life and the pain of betrayal she felt from it.

Like Alice Edward had been very close to his remaining parent. His father had been away for most of his life so he barely knew him. But his mother was affectionate and guided him through life. So when she suddenly took ill he was devastated. Watching her grow sicker and sicker as the time went on was painful.

With a yell Edward kicked off of the bed and went back upstairs. He found Bella was sitting and reading.

"I forgot to bring you dinner."

"No you didn't."

"Okay fine, I forgot to take your dishes."

Bella went back to reading. "You don't need to find an excuse to see me."

Edward sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "I don't like having friends."

"Clearly."

"The last real friend I had was Carlisle when he was here."

Bella put her book aside, interested now. "You were close with him?"

"Not really. I was a newborn and putting all my energy into fighting Aro. I wanted to leave. I wanted to see the world and eventually kill myself when I was done."

"So why didn't you just leave?"

"Because I couldn't!"

"If you tried hard enough I'm sure you could overpower his control."

Edward growled and clenched his fists. "Don't talk about what you don't understand!"

"I understand just fine!" Bella shot back. "Grow a pair and leave now if you hate him so much!"

"Don't you think I've tried? I spent fifty years trying to escape him, but he always found me. He has a tracker, Bella. He _is _a tracker!"

"Why do you go to such lengths for him? If you hate that I'm suffering why did you help him bring me here?"

Edward was silent. She had a point. He did help Aro bring her here, fully aware of what would happen. But it wasn't like he had a choice. Surely didn't care about her at the time, but if he had he still wouldn't have had a say.

"You're right," he said finally. "I helped him bring you here. Now he's poisoned you and now you're pregnant. Bella I've helped ruin your life."

Bella was silent and Edward drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Bella I selfishly want to go back to not caring about you. I want to think you are nothing but a human, food for a vampire, and a silly little girl."

"Oh thank you, asshole," Bella growled. "You know what leave me alone you're pissing me off!"

Edward stood and looked back at her. He didn't say anything before he left. Bella just sat there. She wanted to cry into her knees like she would when she was little, safe in a tiny ball, but her stomach would let her.

"I hate you," she growled at her stomach, "I hate you so much!"

She got up and went to the window. She pushed on the frame but it didn't open. The stars were beginning to shine in the sky and she knew that somewhere her family was missing her. She longed to see them again. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cool glass. She imagined that her father was reading a medical journal in the living room, maybe with her mother in his lap or beside him. Emmett would be playing chess with Jasper with four boards and a new set of rules. Rosalie would be working on cars most likely. Probably tinkering with Jasper's hotrod to annoy him. She knew it wasn't the reality, and her family was probably most likely worried to pieces.

She put her hand on her stomach. She could feel the creature in her fluttering. The baby was the ever present proof that she was raped almost nightly. The baby was proof that she had no more freedom. This tiny room was all she knew anymore. She could peer outside but all she could see was people going on with their lives. Hers, however, had stopped. Someday she would be a vampire bride to a man she would forever hate. He would make her vampire and then control her.

Bella wiped her tears away. She would rather die than be a vampire's unwilling wife and mother. She grabbed the sketch pad she had been given and tore a page out.

_Give this to him, to show that you didn't do this to me, Edward_

She put the pen down and grabbed the chair. She slammed it into the window and the glass shattered. She climbed up onto the sill and jumped.

---

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed.

Edward was already gone. He charged out of a window into the night. He saw Bella falling and grabbed onto the stone wall. He pulled himself up and began scaling the side of the tower. He snagged her out of the air and clutched her to his chest. The momentum from her fall caught him and forced them both to hit the ground. Thankfully he had been able to soften her blow and she was barely hurt.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he screamed at her.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?! LET ME DIE YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Bella screamed back, hitting him.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Die," he hissed, punctuating each word.

"Why? Why do you keep me in this hell?! You let him rape me every night, you let him torment me and humiliate me! You say you wish I wouldn't hurt but yet you refuse to give me release! What is your problem?!"

Edward pulled her up angrily. "Believe me, this is the last thing I want. I don't want to care about you at all. I want to believe that I only saved you because I fear his wrath."

"LET GO OF ME!" Bella ordered angrily, pushing against him.

Edward held her throat and pushed her against the rough stone.

"Listen to me you little brat," he snarled, "I cannot help what I feel towards you even though you are the last person in the world I want to be attracted to. When I die it will be on my terms, not yours. I will not give either of you the satisfaction."

"I don't give a shit about what happens to you!" Bella growled. "You think that after all this I would? You kidnapped me off the street you fucking asshole! You and your pathetic jealous father ruined my life! So forgive me if I don't give two shits about you!"

Edward just looked at her. She looked back at him with strong tear stained eyes. She had a cut on her cheek from the glass and the blood stood out on her pale skin.

"If you give in to him, he won't hurt you anymore."

"But he will. It'll be just like this, only I'll be a vampire."

"He'll let you see your parents."

"I already told you that I don't want to be _allowed_ to see my parents! I'm not his property!"

"But you are. You don't realize it."

Edward held her gaze. She was trembling with anger and he was trying to ignore it. He could feel the heat of her blood and see the angry flush in her cheeks. It forced more blood out of the cut on her cheek. He leaned over and licked her blood away, sealing her cut with his saliva as he did. His lips lingered on her skin.

Bella tilted her head up. His skin was so cold, just like Aro's. But also like Emmett's. Edward's cold lips traced her jaw and his hands slipped around her waist. Bella found herself leaning into his arms. His lips found their way to her lips and she didn't stop him.

His lips were different from Emmett's and Aro's. They were new and strange. He was a little harsher than Emmett was. While he knew that she was human and breakable, he didn't seem to care. Emmett had always been so careful with her because he didn't want her hurt.

Edward didn't seem to care if he hurt her, but yet he seemed to care more than Aro did. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and was very careful that hers was kept away from his razor sharp teeth. His hand slowly slid down her side and curled around to cup her bottom.

Bella moaned slightly and shifted. She felt his cold hand slip under her skirt and travel up her thigh.

"I-I can't..." she began in a whimper.

"But you want to," Edward whispered against her lips as his fingers slowly rubbed against her panties. Bella whimpered and gripped his shirt. He knew how to work his fingers. He hadn't even penetrated her but already Bella was aching.

"I-I'm engaged..."

"Alright," Edward murmured. He slowly drew his fingers back and caught the subtle change in her breathing. He grinned at her. "Seems you don't know what you want."

Bella looked at him. His ruby eyes burned into hers. He touched her again and smiled.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, pressing against her clit with his thumb. She was blushing a deep shade of scarlet. He pressed against her again and this time he caught a small whimper. Bella closed her eyes. She had already betrayed Emmett, why not enjoy it once? Besides, if she ever saw him again he wouldn't want her. Nobody would want someone like her. She was a sex toy to the most powerful vampire in the world and pregnant with his demon child. She may as well savor a gentle touch since Edward was probably going to force her anyway.

"I can see why they crave you," Edward murmured as he stroked her. He used his finger to nudge her panties aside and slipped in her. Bella gasped and he chuckled. "You are very warm."

Bella took a sharp breath. Edward smiled and slid in another finger.

_Edward stop! If you keep going Aro will be so pissed!_

Edward groaned and withdrew his hand. Bella looked at him questioningly.

"I hate my sister is psychic," he groaned, "you would have been quite enjoyable to have sex with."

"God kill me," Bella moaned, sliding down to the ground.

"Oh come on, you didn't do anything wrong."

Bella shook her head with tears beginning to fall. "Look at me! I'm a vampire's whore!"

"I wouldn't say whore," Edward shrugged, "you aren't getting paid."

Bella glared up at him.

"Okay too soon to joke."

"Even if Emmett could forgive me for sex with Aro over and over again, or for having his baby, how could I even face him? I let you kiss me, Edward, and I was letting you do much more! I can feel how my body reacted to you! I'm disgusting."

Edward took her hands and pulled her up. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

Bella nodded and rubbed her eyes. Edward swept her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked, coming to meet them.

"Physically she's fine," Edward answered. Bella wasn't looking so she missed the judgmental look Alice gave him. "We'll talk later," he promised.

"Fine. Whatever. Put her in the other spare room, and no funny business! She's a young lady, not something for you guys to paw at."

Bella felt grateful to Alice for that comment. She looked over and Alice smiled warmly at her.

"I'll bring you some cocoa and we can talk okay."

Bella nodded and Edward proceeded to the spare bedroom.

"You sure are sparking a change in her, that's for sure," Edward commented.

"Really?"

"Alice hates feeling emotions but you seem to bring them out in her. I can see you two becoming good friends when all this is over."

Bella snorted. "Not likely. I won't see any of you when I get out of here."

Edward chose not to respond. He was pretty sure that she was going to end up as Aro's wife.

"Here we are," he said, pushing a door open. It was about the same as the other room. The window was smaller though. Too small for Bella to squeeze through. "Alice brought your stuff down while we were...outside."

"How sweet," Bella muttered dryly. "Look I'm tired, I'm going to just go to sleep."

"Alright," Edward shrugged, "suit yourself."

Bella snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. She wasn't near sleeping but she didn't want to be bothered by her vampire captors. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Under her hands she could feel her burned skin and she bit her lip. She hadn't thought about her birth parents in a very long time. So long she felt a little guilty. She wondered if they were watching over her like Carlisle said they were.

Her mind shifted back to her family. She thought that if they were going to come they would have by now. After all it's been nearly two months and she thought they cared about her. She wished her father hadn't just assumed that Aro was his friend.

Edward stood outside her door silently. He touched the wood as he heard her crying.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked. Edward looked over at her.

"Alice she's dying."

Alice nodded and turned away. Edward heard her leave the fortress. He sighed and left Bella's door.

---

On the day Aro arrived back home he found his children in Bella's room. She was screaming in pain and Alice was holding her tight.

"What is going on here?"

"Bella's having the baby," Edward said, "her body is struggling to keep up with the labor."

"Move," Aro ordered. Edward obeyed and Bella grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me!" She whined.

"I'm still here," Edward assured her, "Aro is going to take over."

"Kill me you stupid baby," Bella cried angrily.

"Alice, give me a sharp blade of any sort."

"I got a scalpel just to be safe," Alice said, "but she hasn't had her medication yet."

"I don't care. It's too late for that," Aro snapped. He looked at Bella. "This will hurt my love, but I promise you will survive."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Bella screamed.

"Such language is unfitting of a woman of your beauty," Aro said. He tore her gown off and placed the scalpel on her skin. "Why has her room changed?" He asked as he pressed the blade in.

Bella screamed so loud Alice jumped back and covered her sensitive ears.

"The window broke," Edward said quickly, "Bella honey..."

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!"

Aro pulled the blade carefully through her flesh and tissues, performing a perfect cesarian while Bella screamed in pain.

"Aro stop! She can't handle so much pain!"

"I am almost finished Bella," Aro said, "then our child will be born."

Bella couldn't scream anymore. There was only the pain. As Alice held her she began to feel herself slipping. The pain was overwhelming and seemed unending. She could feel every skin cell as it broke and tore. Her vision was blurring. She squeezed Edward's stone hand tighter. She heard the loud cries of her baby and then there was nothing as she blacked out.

TBC

Yay update! The muse is getting fickle again.


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Aro in this story really reminds me of Lestat from interview with a vampire. Especially when it comes to his child. :)

Chapter 7,

Bella woke up in cold arms. She looked up and saw Aro's beautiful and horrible face. His long black hair was pulled back by a black ribbon. He wore his usual lose gauzy shirt and Bella could see the fine dusting of chest hair.

"Hush now sweet child, you'll wake your dear mother."

"Let me go," Bella mumbled weakly.

"Ah, you are awake," Aro smiled. He brought her up to properly sit with him. "You have been asleep for a while.

"My stomach...hurts..."

"Well yes silly," Aro chuckled, "you were cut open. But look, look at how handsome my son is."

Bella looked at the baby. He had perfect black hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Sweet boy, sweet beautiful boy, he has such a beautiful mother."

Aro leaned down and lightly kissed Bella on the lips. "You have given me my heart's desire. When we wed, my eternal life will be complete."

"I'll never marry you."

Bella pushed against him and he let her get up. She looked at him angrily. Aro raised one graceful eyebrow.

"Tell me Bella, what do you have to gain by resisting me."

"I hate you! I hate you so much it makes me sick!"

Aro stood up and laid the baby in a beautiful bassinet. The infant began to wail and Aro touched his tiny cheek.

"Hush now sweet boy, I am but a few feet away."

Aro walked up to Bella.

"Tell me," he whispered quietly, "why, when I offer you everything your heart desires, do you still resist me?"

"You can give me nothing I desire!"

Aro came to her and grabbed her arm tight. He pulled her to him and looked at her with angry eyes.

"Would you rather things stay this way? I rape you every night while you wish I was that ridiculous oaf you call your betrothed? Do you like it when I'm cruel?"

Bella didn't answer and he tightened his grip.

"Do you like it when I fill your sore vagina while you try not to cry?"

Bella whimpered when he grabbed her between the legs and pushed two fingers into her roughly. He grinned and she struggled.

"Perhaps that is why you refuse me," he grinned, "oh my sweet masochistic Bella. I can feel how you dampen at my touch."

"Stop it," Bella moaned through gritted teeth. Aro pushed his hand up and she cried out. She felt his middle flinger slip backwards and he grinned.

"I always wondered if I could double fuck you with one hand," he chuckled. Bella whimpered when he pushed in. She cried out and he slapped her. "Hush you'll disturb the baby. I don't want him to know that while his mother protests, she wants to be raped and humiliated by me. She craves it. She must because she knows how to make it stop. You're starting to cry again."

"Just stop...please...just kill me already. I will never be your wife so you may as well just kill me!"

Aro pulled his hands away and Bella fell to the ground. He went over to the bassinet and lifted his son into his arms.

"I have named him Godric and he will be my heir. He can show me his thoughts you know. However I cannot read his mind. He has your silence. Mental anyway. But with the mirror opposite of my powers."

"I don't care," Bella mumbled, pulling herself up. "I don't give a damn about you or that child."

Godric looked at her curiously. Aro approached her and his son touched her arm. She jerked it away before she could see whatever he was going to show her. Aro grabbed her arm and held it still while his son touched her skin.

She saw pain. Her pain as he was born. She saw her own body as she was cuddled against Aro's body just before she awoke. Then the baby took his hand away and touched his father's cheek.

"Yes little one, I do love you very much. Your mother does too."

"Don't you lie to him! I hate you both! I want you both to just disappear!"

Godric frowned and touched Aro's face again.

"She's just in pain from your birth dear child, she'll calm down soon."

Godric smiled and nestled into his arms. Aro kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair. He took Bella's arm and brought her back down to her cell. He didn't say a word to her as he locked her inside.

"Take him back to bed," he said, handing the baby to Alice. She nodded and took the baby back to his bassinet, cooing to him the whole way. Aro continued downstairs and into a small cell where Edward sat alone.

"Why did you let her jump out of the window?" Aro asked.

"It was an accident."

"Why were you not with her?"

Edward looked up at Aro.

"You ordered me to isolate her! Just be glad that I saved her from dying!"

In a flash Aro was against Edward gripping his wrists. He saw memories flashing through his mind. Pressed against Bella, touching her, kissing her. He saw Edward watching Bella sleep in his arms when she had a nightmare. He saw Edward trying to ignore Bella's cries of pain. Carlisle's memories and face when he begged Aro for help.

"So," Aro whispered, "naughty boy."

_"You have no idea how possessive he is!"_

_"I know just fine how possessive he is!"_

"You knew kissing her was a nono," Aro cooed, as if he was talking to a child, while he pulled Edward up, "so you nearly fuck her against the tower. Tisk tisk."

"I am not going to take her from you," Edward said.

"Oh but you want to," Aro purred, "you're in love with her."

"No."

"But you are! You are madly in love with my human."

Edward saw briefly Aro's intentions before he was dragged upstairs. They went into Bella's room and she looked up. He threw Edward into the chair.

"You will sit there until I let you get up," Aro ordered. "As your maker I give you that order."

Edward nodded. Bella looked confused.

"Did you know that Edward has a secret?" Aro asked as he approached Bella. He touched her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "My dear boy is in love with you."

Bella glanced over at Edward who looked away as if ashamed.

"He loves you more than he'd care to admit. He wants to play the cold vampire but he's a softy. In fact, he was sad that you resisted him outside. But you see he isn't a man like me," Aro purred with a grin.

"Don't!" Edward cried.

"Silence," Aro snapped at Edward. He turned back to Bella with a smile. "He doesn't have the resolve to take what he wants."

He pushed Bella onto the bed.

"But I do. As you know. However I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't demonstrate for my student. So you understand why I'm having you now."

"D-don't...please..."

"Watch carefully Edward," Aro said, "first you remove the clothing in the way."

"STOP!" Bella screamed.

"Aro! Stop this!"

"Look, she's blushing. I order you to watch me, Edward."

Edward felt Aro's venom in his body burn. His head locked in place and his eyes couldn't stray from the bed where the vampire had his way with the human he wanted. Bella tried not to look away from Aro's eyes.

"Look at him, princess," Aro growled. When she didn't he slapped her. Edward saw the blood on her lips and tried not to look into her beautiful sad eyes. He watched the movements her body made unwillingly and the tears form. He had seen every single time replayed in Aro's memories every day. Edward had to endure months of his maker's daydreams about the unwilling human.

Strangely, it was Carlisle that came to mind. The sight of the vampire he had admired broken and in tears over his human child was powerful. He remembered Carlisle's desperate prayers that Edward would be successful in finding his child.

He felt trapped by his own body, just like he had when he tried to leave. He watched Aro finish and leave, his orders kept him sitting. He could only watch Bella sit up slowly. She put her hand to her forehead and pushed her messy hair back. She pulled it over one shoulder and looked down. She was so beautiful even when she was sad. She stood and grabbed a new dress.

"Bella...I'm sorry..."

"Just don't. Are you happy now?"

Edward shook his head no.

"Do you really love me?" Bella asked.

"That isn't important."

Bella looked at him angrily. "Will you just once grow a backbone?!"

Edward's eyes narrowed into a glare. If he could stand he would have. He wanted nothing more than to get away from her. The smell of her blood was still in the air and it mingled with the scent of sex.

_Edward you may stand now_

He stood up and Bella went back to laying down. He looked back at her.

"I'll send Alice up with some food for you."

"Whatever," Bella grumbled towards the stone wall.

"I do love you," Edward whispered, too quietly for her to hear. He left feeling slimy and generally filthy. When he got to his room he drew a hot bath and sat in it. Usually it calmed him down when he was upset or agitated. But today it did nothing. He closed his eyes and saw Aro raping the woman he was falling in love with. He felt his anger boil in him again. It was stronger than it had been in decades.

He was constantly reminded of his mother. Bella was so much like her. She was spirited and strong. Bella didn't show Edward affection like his mother had but he understood why. He looked up at the ceiling where there were more classic murals.

_How long are you going to let him walk all over you?_

"He's my maker," he answered himself, "I have no choice."

_You let him get away with what he did to mom. Will you do the same to Bella?_

Edward closed his eyes. Since becoming a vampire he had tried to kill off every last bit of him that had been human while trying to preserve it. He longed for his simple life as a merchants son in Rome, yet he wanted the pain to end. He wanted to forget his mother.

_You'll never forget her. You'll just sit there and let him get way with it._

Edward put his hand on his head and tried to avoid the memories bubbling up. Memories of himself as a teenager coming home from the market.

_"Mother I got the tomatoes you wanted. I also found some herbs for your bread tomorrow! Mother? Where are you?"_

_Edward walked through the living room into the kitchen where his mother might be working on the bread for the next day or perhaps dinner. He turned into the kitchen and dropped the vegetables. _

_"Good evening Edward."_

_"A-Aro? W-what...w=what..."_

_Edward tried to take in what he was seeing. His mother was laying on the floor. Her cotton skirts were flared out and her apron had flour all over it. Her bodice was torn open and she was just wearing her corset. Edward saw it was half unlaced and he could see almost all of her breasts. There was a crescent cut on her neck and blood stained the fabric of her corset and sleeves._

_"M-mom?"_

_She looked at him with empty green eyes. Her skin was so pale. Edward went to her and touched her neck. He tried to feel for a pulse or any signal she was alive._

_"W-what did you do?!"_

_"She was sick, Edward, I just put her out of her pain."_

_"You killed her!" Edward accused._

_"Obviously. She was delicious."_

_"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU MONSTER!"_

_Aro knelt down and cupped Edward's cheeks. He saw crystal tears welling in his young eyes._

_"Sweet Edward," Aro cooed, "if I hadn't I wouldn't have the control to do what I need to do. I would kill you by mistake. You see a vampire must be full to pass over delicious fresh blood."_

_"V-vampire?! N-no they aren't real."_

_"Oh but we are," Aro chuckled, "I am very real. My plan for you comes in two parts."_

_Edward shook his head and pushed away from his mother. He couldn't stand on his weak legs. Aro walked slowly on him as he tried to back away._

_"Part one, you have special abilities. You can read minds."_

_Edward shook his head and Aro laughed._

_"I can too," he chuckled, taking Edward's hand lightly, "by touch. I learned all about you while I was caressing your mother."_

_"No!"_

_"Part two," Aro said, pulling Edward up and tearing his collar off, "my little Alice needs a husband."_

_Edward barely had a moment to wonder what kind of girl Alice could be if she was related to this monster before Aro's frozen sharp teeth sunk deep into him. He screamed and tried to get away but he may as well been fighting a statue. He fell to the ground with a thud as his neck began to burn._

_"When you open you're eyes, you'll awaken a vampire," Aro said in triumph._

_Edward coughed and felt his last tears fall. The last thing he saw was his mother's dead expression. Her young face looked surprised._

"Stop it," Edward moaned, "stop tormenting me!"

He knew he had to do something. He couldn't let him kill Bella too. Aro had played a kind neighbor. Edward knew that though Aro was evil, he was very beautiful, as most vampires were. He knew that he had seduced his mother. She was only human. She couldn't resist and Edward couldn't blame her.

_Edward you're a wonderful young man and any mother would be proud to call you her son._

Edward stood up. Even after three hundred years he could still remember his mother's voice. That made him happy. He grabbed a towel and looked in the mirror. He couldn't save his mother because he was weak. He couldn't defy Aro because his body wouldn't allow it. So he would find a loophole. He hoped.

---

Bella just sat in the large bedroom that belonged to her captor. She sat on a thick rug before the fire while her son laid happily in his father's arms. She hated it when the baby cooed and squealed happily while Aro kissed him and praised him for being such a good baby boy.

"Mother and I love you very much."

"Stop lying to him."

Aro knelt down and set the boy on his bottom. Though he was only a few days old he could already sit up on his own and support his own head. He could also crawl a little if he really tried, but he knew that he always had his daddy to take him wherever he wanted to go.

"Isn't he precious?" Aro asked as he drew Bella near.

"About as precious as a viper."

"Oh now don't be like that. Surely you're feminine side adores him even if you don't want to admit it."

Bella looked at Aro and he looked calm and complacent. "My feminine side hates him about as much as the other sides of me. Just because he shares my DNA doesn't mean I'll show any kind of love or affection for him."

"Only time will tell."

"Every time I look at him I see your horrible face and I hate it! I get no peace from you!"

Aro grinned at her. "Wonderful."

Bella looked back at the fire and felt his cold arms lift her effortlessly into his lap. She felt securely, like she would have with Emmett. His cold hands slid down her arms and his fingers curled through hers as he hugged her tight.

"I'm growing tired of playing games," he murmured, "I have always wanted a loving family and I had hoped that you would come to terms with that by yourself. But, if I must play dirty, as you humans say, I will."

Bella stiffened and Aro kissed the top of her head. "Agree to marry me. To love me and raise our son with joy, or I'll tell my warriors to march on your family and kill them. What do you say love?"

Bella was frozen and Aro smiled against her hair.

---

"What's up?" Jasper asked when Emmett sat down on the sofa with him.

"Rose kissed me."

"I figured she would," Jasper growled, "she's been radiating the desire to for years."

Emmett didn't seem to care about that. He laid his head back on the back cushion and looked up at the impeccably clean ceiling. "She told me that I need to accept I'll never see her again."

"Rose? That's a bad thing?" Jasper asked, feeling kind of bad for saying the second part.

"No. Bella. I don't know Jazz I think a part of me just wants to accept that a vampire wouldn't keep her for this long."

"You never know."

Jasper had a million ideas as to what a vampire would do with a beautiful young woman such as himself. After all if he had been a vampire of lesser morals (and Bella hadn't been like a sister to him) there were plenty of perverted things he would have done to the human girl. Her scent was so sweet and she had a charm to her that radiated innocence but only on the surface. He knew from his brother that Bella did have a bit of a wild side.

"Okay so say a vampire did keep her. Biting her would change her instantly and she would be stronger than him because of her newborn state so he'd keep her human."

"Sex then?"

Emmett's fists clenched and Jasper mentally kicked himself. "God what if he raped her? What vampire would have enough control to keep from hurting her? Fuck Jazz I nearly killed her when we had sex!"

"She bumped her head," Jasper reminded him.

"I was on the brink of losing myself completely in the heat of the moment. I mean all it would have taken was one movement after my control slipped and I could have crushed her. You saw the bruises the next day! I could have shattered her pelvis or punctured a lung. I was so careless I left a hand on her ribs! I could have broken them and punctured her heart! That's all while trying! God I'm so stupid!"

Jasper wasn't sure what the conversation was at that moment. He knew his brother always regretted deflowering his girlfriend while she was human. He had loved most of the experience, but he had been left with an intense remorse for hurting her.

"I'm starting to think, rationally..."

"There's a first."

Emmett playfully punched his brother's arm.

"Maybe..." Emmett began with difficulty. He looked distant and sad. Jasper knew what he was going to say and didn't know if he wanted it said. "Maybe she is. What if...I never see her...again."

Jasper looked over and saw a red tear roll down Emmett's cheek and splash onto his sleeve.

"Jasper my last words to her were, quote, 'Y'know just going to the courthouse would suffice, I don't see the point of a big wedding' and then she got mad at me and snapped at me. A good fiance would have wished her a pleasant trip or said that he loved her. But there was me, snapping off about a big wedding that we all know was more for her or our parents than for me. Do you know why those were my last words?"

"Because you hate parties?" Jasper asked.

"Because I am an ass! I had a goddess and I sent her off with those final words! God whatever vampire has her has probably raped and abused her. If he was smart he changed her and kept her for himself. I'll never see my Bella again and her last memory of me will be an angry one!"

Jasper rubbed Emmett's back as he leaned forward and cried into his hands. Blood splattered on Esme's pearly white carpet. They would have to replace the carpet eventually. There was a large faded red spot from where Carlisle had spent the night weeping over his child. There were random blood splotches on most of the furniture as most of the family had been prone to random breakdowns.

"Well, Rose will think you're making perfect progress," Jasper muttered dryly.

"I'll never love anyone else again," Emmett grumbled, "least of all her."

---

Edward came up to Bella.

"What?"

"I do love you, Bella," he said quietly. "I want you to tell me, in complete honesty, how you feel about me."

Bella didn't answer.

"Bella, please. I won't be here much longer, I just have to know."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked suddenly. Edward was touched by how worried she sounded.

"Because Aro is going to kill me. He is gone now, but when he comes back he will kill me. I am a coward, Bella."

"He's going to kill you for that?"

"I have always been afraid to cross the line that his other creation crossed. I am also weak. I cannot defy him even though it kills me to watch you suffer so."

Bella looked at him in sheer confusion. He looked at her with soft and gentle red eyes. He looked vulnerable, as if he was cutting himself open for her to see. Edward took her shoulders with the same gentle touch and kissed her. She responded almost instantly and it made him feel warm and happy.

"Edward I don't know how I feel about you," she whispered. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted to kiss you as me, and not as Aro's servant. I wanted to kiss you before I die."

"And?"

"I refuse to force you to do anything you don't want to," Edward answered. "I don't want to be any more like him than I already am."

Bella touched his cheek.

"So you want to have sex with me before you kill yourself?" she asked.

"Very much," Edward answered, "since I no longer fear my death I may as well try to go out happy."

Bella smiled slightly. "I don't love you but I don't not love you. It's weird."

"I am accustomed to that from you."

Bella smiled slightly. She kissed his lips briefly. "I'm going to become Aro's wife. I want to know pleasure just one last time."

Edward swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He heard Alice protesting his decision but he ignored her. He was finally going to taste all of Bella Cullen and he was going to enjoy it. He kissed her lips, harder this time, with more urgency. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and one hand slipped into his hair.

She felt Bella Cullen finally leave her as she rolled her hips against his. She was nothing. Suspended in existence with nothing left of who she was. Gone was the sweet young girl who had been saved by a merciful vampire. She had agreed to marry Aro to keep him from killing her family. She was never going to see them again.

"You're so beautiful," Edward murmured, bringing her back into the moment. Bella blushed and he kissed her again. His lips slipped down her chin, across her jaw and down her neck. He felt Bella's warm human fingers grip his neck and shoulder.

Bella closed her eyes as his frozen lips left smoldering kisses on her skin. She could feel her body reacting to him, but in a different way than with Aro. Sure with her soon to be husband she would get a little damp if he bothered to stimulate her at all, but it didn't feel like this. She felt like if she didn't have Edward soon she was going to explode. And why shouldn't she? He was gorgeous. His burning burgundy eyes told her just what was awaiting. He rubbed his hips against hers. He curled his fingers around her wrist and drew her hand down to caress his awakening erection. Bella's eyes widened.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he murmured gently. Bella nodded.

"I wouldn't care if you did."

Edward undressed her and took a moment to take her in. He made sure to be gentle on account of the massive cut on her stomach. He hated looking at it, just like he hated the baby that came out of her.

"Me too," Bella said. Edward looked at her. "I know that look. It's the same look I have when I hole that demon that came out of me."

"I'll pull out before I finish. Just to be safe."

"No point," Bella said, shaking her head, "biology tells me that much."

Edward nodded. "Let's focus on what's important."

"Like?" Bella asked with a sly smile.

"Like this exquisite breasts," he purred. He molded his hand around the soft flesh. He rolled it lightly in his hand, applying gentle pressure. Bella arched her back and moaned softly. He lightly squeezed her nipple and she winced. "Did that hurt too much?"

"They're still sensitive. I'm actually still lactating."

"Yummy," Edward teased. "I thought they looked bigger. Tell me if I hurt you."

Bella tilted her head to the side as he continued to knead her breast tenderly. She reached up and touched his cheek again.

"You're so different now," she murmured quietly, "so much more gentle."

Edward kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. He kissed slowly down her neck and kissed her breasts. He skipped her stomach and went to her hips. Bella gasped when she felt his tongue where his fingers had been outside the tower.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. It's cold."

Edward laughed and kissed her clit. He slowly licked her, waiting for enough lubrication. He felt her hand in his hair, keeping him against her. Edward smiled at that. He knew Aro didn't get such reactions from her. Such beautiful sounds. He came back up and stood up. He undressed and Bella smiled.

"Slow down, I want to see all of you," Bella said holding her hand up. Edward smiled and went a little slower taking his pants and boxers off. Bella looked over his body. He was much smaller than Emmett had been. But he was muscular in a lean way. His body was perfect, like a marble sculpture.

"Are you nearly done?" Edward asked with a smile. Bella looked down at what was now revealed. Under a nest of reddish hair was something bigger than Aro's had been. "What is it?"

Aro's penis had hurt. Badly. If Edward's was a bit bigger...

"Bella?"

"You're...bigger...than him."

Edward's smile widened. "Don't worry Bella," he chuckled, touching her cheek as he crawled over her. "You're more than ready for me. My penis is the last thing that will hurt you."

Bella nodded and he kissed her.

"I'll go slow. Tell me if it hurts."

Bella didn't plan on it. If it hurt she was a big girl. Aro hurt her worse. When Edward slid in she felt her body welcome him eagerly.

"Are you alright?"

"It's like a popsicle."

Edward laughed and kissed her. "This is how it should have been Bella," he whispered, "light and fun. If only we had known each other differently."

Bella smiled up at him. "As far as last harahs go, I think this is so far so good."

Edward kissed her and began to move slowly. He had to keep control. But oh god it was so hard. She was so beautiful beneath him and her body was so warm and snug. He absolutely hated Emmett Cullen in that moment. He had the heart of the beautiful human woman. Edward wanted to take extra pleasure knowing that he was the one having sex with her. Like he would have before her arrival in his life.

"E-Edward...don't stop," Bella moaned, holding him tighter. Edward kept the steady pace. Her body shifted and reacted to him and it became that much harder to control himself. Her body was welcoming him. He felt pressure building.

He reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He couldn't promise that everything would work out, but he could send her into hell with one last good memory. He felt her orgasm begin and it started to trigger his own. He sped up a bit and crashed his lips hard against hers. He could feel the skin protest and knew he was going to leave a bruise. His orgasm came and they waited through the aftershock. He kept his lips to hers.

He got up and dressed her gently and then himself. Bella smiled when he tucked her in.

"You're being so sweet."

Edward sat on her bed and took her hand. "Bella you've brought something out in me. The Edward that I was back when I was human. I had frozen myself to survive this vampire life. I see it happening to you. Soon after Aro has his way you'll let yourself die and become a shell. That scares me."

"It's already happening. It's inevitable."

Edward looked at Bella and she saw that tears were beginning to form. "Bella if I had only found the strength sooner...I'm so sorry I helped him do this. The greatest gift in the world is simply you not hating me."

"Will you stay with me?" Bella asked. "Until I fall asleep?"

Edward nodded. He stroked her hair gently and watched her slip into a slumber. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he stood up and left.

"Edward?"

"No going back now," Edward said, "he'll kill me for having sex with her."

"You can't seriously think that. He'll torture you but you'll live," Alice insisted.

"No," Edward said with a smile, "he'll kill me."

"You seem happy."

Edward nodded. He hugged his sister before heading off into the night.

---

Edward couldn't regret what brought him here. Bella was never going to return his affections and he didn't want her to. He knew that she had given her heart to another vampire and that man would take care of her. He had promised Bella that he wouldn't die on Aro's terms. He had also promised Carlisle that he would one day kill himself somehow.

He raised his hand and knocked. The door opened almost instantly and he looked at the old vampire he had admired. He looked upset and disheveled, as Edward expected.

"Carlisle," Edward began looking up at the older vampire. "There's something I have to confess."

TBC

Yay cliffhangers and yay Edward has balls now!


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

thanks to my reviewers

This chapter is going to be difficult to write. I'm already on my third attempt! lordy!

Chapter 8,

Alice walked in to give Bella breakfast. She put the tray down and looked at Bella.

"What is Edward going to do?" she asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she put a high chair down. Aro's orders were for Bella to feed their son. Alice's orders were to keep Bella from strangling him. Bella sat up and Alice went to the wardrobe and picked out a lovely soft blue dress for her.

"You know what I mean. He kept going on about how Aro was going to kill him."

Alice sat Bella down and began brushing out her hair. She didn't seem to want to talk.

"Alice?"

"Look, I love Edward okay. Sometimes romantically when I'm feeling lonely, but most of all he's my brother. He's going to kill himself and has already started."

"How?!"

"Well sleeping with you for starters," Alice said hotly. Bella winced when she pulled too hard on her hair. "Sorry. I'm not angry with you, I just don't want to lose him. But he's going to do what he feels is right and he gave me strict orders not to tell you what that was."

"He can do that?"

"He thinks he can," Alice sighed, "and I agree with him on this account. All I can tell you is that he is going to do something that will make Aro destroy him."

Bella sighed and buried her face in her hands. So Edward wasn't going to let her kill herself. He had made that whole threatening speech about it too. Then he goes off and announces that he's going to provoke Aro's wrath. Bella wondered if he just said that so she would sleep with him and _that_ was how he was provoking Aro. Killing the baby would provoke him too but Edward was out of the fortress, according to Alice, and the little demon was still alive.

"Time to eat," Alice said after tying Bella's hair with a ribbon off to the side.

Bella had a nice bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal, specially ordered for her. There was a bottle with blood in it for her son. He looked at her expectantly and Bella just ate her breakfast.

"Maaa!" Godric whined kicking his little feet.

"Are you going to tend to him?" Alice asked.

"When I feel like it," Bella shrugged. Alice smiled slightly behind her magazine.

"I'll give you your mother of the year award now," she giggled.

"What? I don't even want him! He's a little demon just like his father."

"You never fail to disappoint."

Bella looked at her curiously. "Who exactly?"

"Me. I would have been a little irritated if you were suddenly the doting mother. Maybe a little scared too now that I think about it."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want kids. If I did I would have dated humans all my life. He isn't going to change me any time soon is he?"

Alice shook her head no. "He hasn't decided if he wants more heirs or not."

Bella ate some of her oatmeal and glared at her son. "You had one job! You were supposed to kill me! You could have at least kicked out my uterus!"

"Maa!" Godric snapped.

"Aw he likes you," Alice teased. "That won't work by the way."

Bella sighed. She had been thinking about starving her baby.

"You know what is the scariest part?"

"Tell me."

Bella looked at her oatmeal. "I've died so much inside that I can think about killing a baby."

"Bella, it's not wrong to feel that way," Alice said, touching her hand gently in an effort to comfort her. "If I had a child that looked like the man who raped me I'd hate him too."

"But that's not it, Alice. When I was in high school I did a debate about the whole abortion thing. I had argued that even if a woman is raped that's no excuse. That was just killing the baby in the womb. Not only did I want someone to abort him, I can honestly look into his eyes and think about how I would kill him."

Alice stood up and hugged Bella as she began to cry.

"Just take him away. I can't look at him."

Alice nodded and gave her a gentle squeeze before gathering the baby into her arms and taking him out. He had a gorgeous bassinet waiting for him upstairs in his father's room. Alice grumbled when she realized she forgot his bottle so she made a detour to the kitchen. This was the worst part about the child. While Alice didn't mind feeding on humans, Godric ate more because he was a baby. She held him on her hip and was about to get him his breakfast when Aro came in.

"What are you doing?"

"I accidentally forgot his bottle," Alice answered.

"He is to be with his mother now."

"She is unwell right now," Alice said quietly, "she can't feed him."

Aro took his son.

"Show papa what your mother did," he cooed. His son was fussy and someone was going to pay, even if it was his human.

_"I can honestly look in his eyes and think about how I would kill him!"_

"Come my sweet child," Aro cooed, "let's get you breakfast."

"Aro don't," Alice begged, "you're killing her don't you see? Soon her spirit will die completely and all you'll have left..."

"Is the calm obedient wife I desire."

"She'll be an empty shell!"

Aro smiled. "The most beautiful doll in the world then. Come Godric."

"Paa!" Godric squealed with a smile. He loved his father very much and was beginning to express it. Aro kissed his head and smoothed his soft black hair. He loved his son just as much. He could see their family life like a beautiful vision. Bella would sit in a traditional gown on the rug before the fire, and he would sit beside her. She would be calm and content in his arms with their children around them. He wanted two more if he could have them, but one more would suffice should her body give out.

"Would you like a little brother or sister?" Aro asked.

Godric didn't seem to have a response. Aro chuckled and kissed him again. He reached Bella's room and entered. Bella was standing at the window.

"You were to feed him," Aro said, "why haven't you?"

"There is his bottle, you do it."

"He likes his blood warm," Aro reminded her. "That bottle has gone cold."

"So get another one, I don't care," Bella sighed. She didn't look at him as she spoke, just out the window. Aro grabbed her arm. He sat on the bed and pulled her roughly into his lap. "What are you doing?!"

"This is your duty as his mother. Lucky for him he isn't venomous."

"What do you mean?!" Bella cried. She was answered. Aro roughly pulled her top down and pushed his son into her arms.

"There now."

Bella screamed when Godric bit her nipple and began to suckle from her. Aro wrapped his arms around her and helped cradle his son. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Isn't he sweet?"

Godric pulled away and spit out the milk that he had drawn out by mistake. Aro chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that sweet boy," he cooed.

"Papa!"

"Ah! It's his first full word! Congratulations my boy! Isn't that wonderful Bella?"

Bella didn't answer. She just sat in silence. Her son touched her cheek angrily, replaying Aro's praise.

"I am not going to praise you for a stupid word!" Bella snapped.

"You will be nice," Aro growled, "I cannot slap you but I know you're still healing."

Bella didn't say anything else and his hand left her healing stomach.

"Godric love, try again."

Godric whined and touched Aro's cheek.

"Right here love," Aro said as he shifted his son. He made Bella cradle him and drew her other wrist over. Godric looked at Aro for permission before biting Bella's wrist. More blood came for him this time and he sucked happily.

"You're sick."

"I've heard," Aro sighed. "Mm you're so sexy when you're nursing. He caressed her exposed breast and cleaned some of her blood with his finger. He licked it lightly and Bella closed her eyes. "Watch our son drink from you, as nature intended."

"Nature never intended either of you."

"Manners, Bella. Its strange, I want to punish you for your remark but I can't seem to bring myself to do it when I watch his sweet little face."

"I hate you."

"Noted. Alright Godric, that's enough."

Godric looked at his father who took Bella's wrists away.

"We don't want to bloat ourselves now do we."

Godric pouted but obeyed. Aro stood them up and Bella fixed her dress.

"Now, don't you feel all nice and maternal?"

Bella didn't answer.

"Now, Godric, I'm going to send you off with Alice but I'll meet you again shortly for story time."

Godric nodded and Aro opened the door to find Alice just arriving. She took the baby and Aro turned back to Bella.

"So, seems like someone has been a bit of a whore."

"I don't know what you mean."

Aro chuckled. He came up and stroked her cheek. "Are we going to play innocent? I can smell him in you. That explains why he has left. But I saw something interesting in Alice's memory. Moans of pleasure."

Bella swallowed hard and felt herself tremble. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's trying to provoke me. He has wanted to kill himself for centuries now and he's using you. But here's what he doesn't know."

Bella began backing up as Aro advanced on her.

"Polishing the rocket with a little whore like you isn't enough to kill him over. But traditional punishments haven't seemed to work. Besides, he isn't all to blame. You agreed to having sex with him. You love him to do you?"

"No. I don't love him."

"I'm sure," Aro growled, backing her into the wall, "I am a jealous man. You are my human and soon to by my wife."

Bella's breath caught in her throat as his cold fingers curled around it. His hand slid up and he struck her hard enough to make her cough blood. He took off his pants and hitched her skirt around her waist. He thrust up making her scream and he smiled.

"I. Don't. Like. Other. People. Touching. My. Things."

Bella looked at him as she had been taught to.

"You'll have another child for me," Aro ordered as he came in her. He waited a few seconds before pulling out. "Do you know what awaits you when Edward returns?"

"You'll rape me again?"

"No," Aro chuckled, "you will wish I did though. I will punish him by making him watch me beat you to within an inch of your life. He'll watch you bleed and suffer and know that it was because of him and you will know that I always find out what you do. And to tide you over here is a demonstration."

Bella closed her eyes and felt his fist against her eye. She fell and screamed as something cracked.

---

Edward could hear the family assembling in the yard where he and Carlisle were standing. He could see so many thoughts about the same thing going through everybody's minds.

_Did he find her? Please say he had, if I lost my little baby girl I don't know what I would do._

_Please say he found her! Carly will die if he says she has._

_I'll give anything to find her. I have to have my Bells back_

_He isn't giving off a good vibe. Oh god she's been found dead hasn't she?_

_She's probably dead. That's what that look is about. Maybe now Emmett will accept it._

Edward shook his head of the thoughts briefly. Carlisle looked at him anxiously.

"Is Bella alive?" Esme asked, unable to stand it.

"Yes, but only barely," Edward answered quietly, "Carlisle...Bella is with Aro."

"That's great news! Where did you find her?"

"I'd like to give him a personal message," Emmett growled.

"No, you don't understand, it's always been Aro. The night we met her he developed an obsession. He had Alice and I plant a diversion to get her out alone."

_"DADDY!"_

Carlisle struggled to keep his emotions in check. He heard her screaming in his head and the past months rushed through his memory.

"You...you kidnapped my daughter?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. Under Aro's orders but I was to keep her when he was occupied with other things."

"What do you mean keep her?" Emmett growled. "If you touched her..."

"I never forced her. Aro is possessive and until recently I didn't want to provoke him."

"What changed?" Carlisle asked, trying to keep the angry growl from his voice.

"It doesn't matter what changed. What matters is what's coming. She's marrying Aro next week."

"What?!" Emmett growled. "You're lying!"

"He's forcing her," Esme said in a trembling voice, "he has to be."

"He got fed up with trying to break her into marrying him. He said he would send his army here if she didn't agree."

"Has he hurt her?" Jasper asked. "If so how badly?"

"That doesn't matter. It's done."

"It does matter. Did you help him do it?" Emmett demanded.

"Yes."

Edward braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed. Emmett punched him hard and he fell back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"EMMETT STOP!" Carlisle yelled. Emmett let go of Edward before Carlisle could make it an order. He knew his father hated giving direct orders. "Edward what have you done to her?"

"I helped him take her, I stood by and did nothing while he abused her. I threw ravioli at her when she spit it at me..."

"Ravioli? Really? That doesn't count!" Jasper cried.

"She asked me to do just one thing for her and I didn't," Edward continued. His eyes were burning now and he didn't want to cry in front of the family but he couldn't stop. "All she asked was for me to end it. To kill her and end her pain and I couldn't! He got her pregnant and she kept begging me to kill the child but again, I was too afraid of my maker to do so. So now she's miserable with a demon baby and I can't even stop it! Aro is my maker and I can't go against him, I can only tell you where she is. He'll kill me for this or one of you will I don't care who. I just want her pain to end because...because I..."

Edward cut himself off. Nobody wanted to stop his rambling. Carlisle was wondering if Edward was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Because I love her," he said finally, "I'm in love with her and she is the ultimate unavailable woman because she has a sick psycho vampire that is staking his claim and behind that she has someone who actually deserves her and doesn't just sit there and watch his maker rape her because of some stupid order. So somebody hit me!"

"Gladly," Emmett growled.

"Emmett, stop," Carlisle said calmly, "we are not going to attack him like animals."

"You're shockingly calm," Rosalie observed.

"I am always calmest before the storm. We will store up our anger until we get to Volterra and I will rip Aro's head off," Carlisle said in a serene voice, "Edward nobody is going to hit you. I would love to treat you to the pain Bella is feeling but I think a worse punishment would be to let you stew for a while."

"Carlisle please, let me beat him into a pulp."

"I have spoken, Emmett. You will not hurt him. We are going to go get Bella. Edward come with me and Emmett. Esme, you will go with Rosalie and Jasper. Yes, dear what is it?"

"Carlisle I'm going with you," Esme said, "I know when you're about to blow and I don't think you and Emmett traveling together is a good idea."

"Fine. Whatever. Everyone just get into a car, I don't care who goes with who."

Jasper and Esme ended up riding with Carlisle and Edward, trusting Emmett to hold his own with Rosalie. Jasper also knew that the person who needed a calming effect the most was Carlisle. They rode in a highly uncomfortable silence.

"Why now?" Esme asked finally. "I mean why did you come to us now?"

"Because I tired not to care about what was going on. I don't know how to defy Aro."

"I'd say this qualifies," Jasper muttered.

"Orders are easier. I can't rise up against him."

"You said he made you watch," Jasper said, "why?"

"He found out how I felt about her. I lost my head and kissed her while he was gone. She got mad at me and we argued. A little later she jumped out of the tower window and was pissed off when I caught her. I told her that I wasn't going to let her die because I wasn't going to bring Aro's wrath upon myself. Then things got heated."

"You had sex with her?" Carlisle growled.

"Not then. We just kissed and she told me that if she was going to hell she wanted to enjoy it just once. My sister, Alice, stopped me by reminding me of the outcome."

"Well Emmett will be happy to know you violated his fiance."

"I never violated her. I didn't do anything against her will besides make her eat when she tried to starve herself."

"We're going to talk about bunnies now," Carlisle growled.

---

Aro grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her to the clinic.

"Humans are so fragile," he sighed to Godric.

The nurse began to speak to Bella, to reassure her, but it was in Italian. Aro put his arm around her and spoke to the nurse and she laughed.

"She says you'll be fine and it's just a break. I told her you fell off your bike."

"I hate you."

"Again, noted. You're getting repetitive."

The doctor spoke as he wrapped her arm.

"They're giving you medication for the pain."

"That you'll withhold no doubt."

"Who can say."

Bella sighed and watched the doctor wrap a damp plaster around the cotton sleeve that went up to her elbow.

---

Bella knew that there was one fine thread of her left. She had thought that Aro was done taking everything she had. But no, there was one more part that kept her from being his perfect little doll aside from her occasional snaps and untamed hatred for him. Carlisle had never encouraged her to call him her dad. In fact when it started he was a little uneasy about it. He didn't want her to forget her parents. She promised him that she would never forget her birth parents, or how her mother gave her life to save hers.

In high school Bella began to grow her sense of self. Image was everything to everyone else and Carlisle watched proudly as he picked her up from school and a snotty girl made a snide remark only to have Bella reply that at the end of the day, she didn't need to wear skimpy skirts and mountains of makeup to make herself feel pretty. She wore her scars proudly like heroic medals to her parents.

But Aro's prefect little doll couldn't have any flaws.

"Be thankful I have numbed you for this given your attitude lately."

Aro was performing to procedure himself with Alice as his nurse. The procedure was crude and unusual. Aro had kidnapped a young woman with a skin tone that matched hers and killed her. While his son drank her blood for lunch the smooth skin of her legs was removed to be transplanted.

"Please don't," Bella begged, "I'll give you whatever you ask, just please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry pet. I want my wife perfect in every way. Now hush. I'm getting annoyed."

Kicking at him was pointless. He strapped her legs down until the numbing kicked in. She felt little pressures here and there. Her crying increased as her mother's face appeared in her mind.

_"Bella! Hurry Bella!"_

_"Mommy! Where's daddy?!"_

_"We only care about you," Renee said quickly. Bella had no idea that her father was trapped in an upstairs room, his last words were orders to get the child out and safe. Renee had pulled her nightshirt off and gave it to Bella to breath through as her daughter was wearing fleece._

_"Whatever you do, keep your eyes closed."_

_Bella nodded. It was so hot she couldn't breathe well. The heat was everywhere and it was suffocating. She wondered if this was hell. Then the fire was closer. It was really close. Bella felt like she was on fire. She felt it engulf her feet first and that's when she screamed._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

_"NO!" Renee cried. She viciously pat Bella's pants with her hand and struggled to put the flames out. Finally he burst outside. Renee grabbed the nightshirt and put the flames on Bella's legs out. Her pajamas had been eaten away and her legs were black and peeling. She collapsed on the ground and rolled over to shield her daughter. A moment later a window blew near them and sirens screamed in the distance._

"And see, a human would have taken much longer."

Alice didn't say anything. Aro was cleaning Bella's stitches and she just stood there holding the tray of surgical supplies.

"I have business in Romania," Aro said putting the bloody towels on the tray. "I'll return in two days."

"Safe trip," Alice mumbled. "I'll take care of her."

"Give her another transfusion in an hour if her blood levels aren't normal," Aro ordered. He went to the corner where his son was cooing in his bassinet. He came over and turned Bella's head towards him. "I've left you heavy sedatives for the pain. You've cooperated very beautifully my love. I shall bring you a gift from Romania."

"Forget it," Bella whispered, "just go."

Aro kissed her gently and went to his son. "Be well my dear one," he murmured to the baby. He kissed his forehead and then he left. "I'll bring you a gift too."

"Bye papa!" Godric cooed.

Aro left and Bella looked at Alice. She was standing in silence. She looked like she was deep in her own mind. She left suddenly with the tray and Bella was alone. That was how she felt. She felt like she was weightless. On a distant plane somewhere above her there stood the beautiful blonde vampire doctor with a warm and loving heart. With him was an ever changing girl sitting in his arms and hugging him around the neck. She kissed his cheek and he hugged her tight. He was the angel that saved her from a lonely orphans life. On a separate plane was Emmett. She stood in his arms kissing him like a lover would. She was safe in his arms and she was desired for all of her perfections and imperfections.

She had been falling for months, suspended by two ribbons. Agreeing to Edward severed the ribbon connecting her to Emmett. She had been holding on to the last white ribbon that Carlisle held. The ribbon had been slowly severed. Now it was gone. She was just suspended in the air, alone and unable to see anyone around her.

"Here Bella," Alice said quietly. "The numbing will wear off soon and you'll be in pain."

Bella didn't answer. She just turned her head away. Alice sighed and put the pills aside. She sat on Bella's bedside and took her hand. Her skin seemed cooler.

"Bella...can you say something? Anything?"

Bella was mute and Alice looked at their hands.

"Edward understood...he understood what he was feeling...I hate his choices because they hurt you even worse. I wish I had his courage. He's going to die and I'm going to stay Aro's slave. I always thought this was what I wanted. Until recently his demands were never too much. Then you came into the picture. Bella you're bringing me back to who I was before I became a vampire."

Bella didn't seem to move even though she was listening. She wondered what Alice had been like as a human.

"I helped him do this to you."

Bella sat up and Alice moved. She moved her legs and tried to stand.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!"

Bella put a hand on Alice's shoulder and pushed away from her. She walked slowly to the cradle and lifted the baby out. Godric tried to bite her neck but she stopped him.

"Bella don't! He'll torture you to insanity if you kill him!"

Alice took Bella's shoulders and grabbed the baby. She put him in the cradle and laid Bella down.

"I'm going to get you something to eat okay. Then you have to take your medicine. The pain will be overwhelming."

Bella didn't say anything. Alice nodded and grabbed Godric before she left just in case. She looked at the baby who looked to be in a surly mood. He usually got fussy when his daddy left him behind. Alice kept thinking about how Bella looked when Aro was altering her legs. She tried to forget how Bella cried softly for her mother while she was lost in her memories of what Alice assumed was the night her parents died. Her walk slowed to a human pace and then slowly to a stop. She reached up and touched her cheek. When she pulled her fingertips away she saw blood.

_"You are my world my little Alice. I only wish your dear mother could know you too."_

_"She does know me papa," Alice insisted as she snuggled into her father's chest, "she looks at me from heaven and she watches both of us."_

_"You're right my treasure, she does," he murmured against her hair._

_"Papa will you be with me forever?"_

_"For as long as God will allow," her father promised softly, "I will always protect you from the evils of the world. You're all I have left, Alice, and I love you dearly."_

Alice found herself sitting on the floor hugging her knees. Godric was scowling at her from the floor beside her. She found herself crying. She had spent years forgetting her father and his attempt to kill her. She had wanted to become cold and frozen and forget that her father had promised he would keep her safe. She had dismissed the belief that her mother was watching over her. If either of her parents were looking down on her they were definitely disappointed. Not only had she sold her soul to stay alive, which was a big nono in her biblical upbringing, but she was playing keeper to her makers unwilling human.

---

"Where is she being held?" Carlisle asked as they reached the fortress.

"Somewhere in the tower. She changes rooms a lot."

"We'll find her," Emmett promised in a growl.

"Do you know if Aro's home?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I can't hear him. I can't hear Caius and Marcus either. I think he left on a raid because his elite guard is gone too."

"That's good," Carlisle said as they walked down the hall, "we don't want to run into any trouble."

"I dunno, beating his face in sounds appealing."

"Yes, Emmett, but I would rather none of my children come into harm if it can be avoided. First dibs by the way."

Emmett glared at him. Edward ignored them and picked up speed when he smelled a vampire's blood. He skidded to a halt when he saw his sister.

"Alice! What happened?! Is she okay?"

"God Edward what have we done? Why her?"

"Is she okay?" Edward asked, helping her up (ignoring the baby) and putting his arm around her.

"No. He altered her scars and she just snapped. She was screaming for her mother and then she just went silent. She's refusing sedatives and I know she's in pain, she just got back from the clinic."

"Why was she there?" Edward asked quickly.

"Aro found out about you guys having goodbye forever sex and he's pissed. He said he won't kill you but he's going to make you watch as he tortures her to near death."

"She won't be here for that," Carlisle assured her.

"Ow!" Edward yelped. He looked down and glared at Godric. "He bit me!"

"He's an infant, grow a pair," Alice sighed.

"His teeth are sharp. What room is she in?"

"The one with the reinforced window."

Edward nodded and they continued on.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked, referring to the baby.

"That," Edward began stiffly, "that is the demon baby that Aro put in her."

"Vampires can't get pregnant," Rosalie reminded him.

"Humans can. Aro now has a bouncing baby boy and Bella hates him."

Emmett growled and Jasper put his hand on his shoulder. Carlisle saw the room at the end of the corridor and burst in. He didn't know why he hadn't expected Bella to be different. She didn't even look over at him. Carlisle went to the bed and knelt down.

"Bella," he murmured, "sweetheart look at me."

Bella turned her head and looked at her father. She looked so different it was frightening. She had shadows under her eyes and her cheeks were a little sunken. Her eyes were red from crying and there was a purplish bruise around one of them. Carlisle lifted her up and she continued to be silent.

"How fresh are the stitches?"

"A couple hours at most."

Carlisle nodded.

"Why is she in a gown?"

"Aro's style."

Carlisle nodded again. He carried Bella out of the room and her family reacted about the same as Carlisle had. They were dead silent.

"You guys need to leave now," Alice said quickly, "he just found out that I lied about Stefan causing trouble and he's pissed off."

"Will do."

"Edward go with them," Alice said, pushing her brother's shoulder towards the friendly coven. "Aro is going to kill you for this after years of torture."

"I don't care anymore," Edward told her, "seeing her slowly dying is the worst torture I know. I chose to do this and I knew what would happen."

Bella reached her hand out and Edward looked at her. She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Don't die."

"Oh come on you always told me you wanted me to," Edward reminded her.

"Edward you're not dying," Carlisle said firmly, "now we have to go."

Edward sighed and followed.

Carlisle and his family ran at top speed out of the fortress and into the night. They reached the rental cars and piled in. Esme took the wheel and Carlisle sat in back with Bella and Emmett. Jasper sat in the front to keep control of Bella's emotions.

"What is she feeling?" Carlisle asked quietly as he held his daughter.

"I can't tell," Jasper said sadly, "I can't get a read on her. It's like she's...blank."

"It's a defense," Esme told them quietly, "it's how I was when I was with Charles. If you stop feeling long enough you can endure the pain easier."

"But Esme that lasted for years, Bella has been there for a few months."

"It doesn't matter," Esme said as she turned onto a highway, "I'm sure Aro's torments were a hundred times worse. Mine took years, but hers was concentrated."

Carlisle stopped listening and looked at Bella. Her head was on his shoulder and she was staring blankly. Emmett pulled out the blanket they had brought and wrapped it around her. Bella looked at him and he held her hand. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb gently and her smaller fingers tightened a bit.

"Why did you come for me?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"Because we love you," Emmett answered, "Bella we all missed you so much."

Bella shifted a bit and Carlisle tucked the blanket securely around her. She fell asleep after a while and her fiance and father could only watch her and wonder what caused all of her injuries. They knew Aro had broken her arm but why? Why were there crescent shaped wounds on her neck? How much damage had her body sustained, let alone her mind.

They woke her up at the airport and Esme took her to the bathroom to get comfortable clothes on. Bella used the bathroom while Esme laid out warm sweats and a soft cotton shirt for her. They had a rental wheel chair for her so she wouldn't have to walk, even though Carlisle had fussed about it.

Esme spent a little extra time brushing Bella's hair and pulling it back like she used to. She kissed the top of Bella's head and felt herself begin to cry again.

"Look at me," she mumbled, "crying again."

Bella didn't say anything. She looked at her reflection and wasn't sure what she was looking at. She watched the immensely beautiful woman beside her dab bloody tears from her eyes and then back at herself. She was almost as pale as her mother was.

"What was that scar on your stomach?" Esme asked.

"I had a C-section," Bella answered quietly, "I wish I hadn't left the baby back there."

"Do you miss him?" Esme asked. "We can go get him if you'd like."

"I want to drown him. Hold his head underwater until the bubbles stopped and then some. But then again that probably wouldn't work."

"Bella!"

"Edward wouldn't abort him for me," Bella said sadly, "because he was afraid of Aro."

"Maybe Aro will be fine with you being gone if he has his son," Esme supposed, pushing Bella out of the restroom.

"No," Bella mumbled, "he'll come for me."

"We won't let him take you again," Esme promised.

They got to the gate where her family was waiting.

"Are you hungry?" Emmett asked. "I saw a Cinnabon down the way."

"I guess that's fine."

Emmett smiled and stood up. He pushed her through the crowd and when they got to the small bakery he ordered a giant cinnamon roll for her. Bella smiled and he helped her sit in one of the high chairs. He sat across from her and helped her cut the bun into pieces. She ate in silence and he watched her.

She smelled like Aro, but worse than that she smelled a bit like Edward too. He wanted to pound the smaller vampire into the ground for raping his Bella. He wanted to know what happened to her and how he could make her smile again.

"I missed you," he said finally. Bella looked at him and smiled softly. He got up and came around to her. Bella felt his arms around her and she was lifted effortlessly into his arms. He held her tight and buried his head in her neck and hair. Bella held him back and bit her lip. She gripped his shirt with her good fist.

"Kiss me."

Emmett pulled back and pressed his lips against hers. He held her tighter. It was strange to be embracing someone so big when she was used to being held against slight bodies. She heard irritated Italian nearby and knew she was making a bit of a scene with him. Emmett didn't seem to care. He touched her cheek gently with his hand and she leaned into it.

Bella pulled back to breathe and rested her forehead against his. She wanted to pick up where they had left off. She wanted to go home and put on the beautiful gown she had gotten just before her life changed forever. She wanted to be held so tight it hurt by someone who loved her.

But most of all she wanted to kiss her fiance and feel sparks.

TBC

Oh. My. God. It took like eight attempts at that! That is insane!


	9. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 9,

Around midnight the family was disturbed when Bella woke up screaming. Carlisle was by her side in an instant.

"Sweetheart what is it? I'm here, don't cry."

Bella saw him and screamed again. Then she calmed down.

"Sorry...I woke up and I couldn't remember where I was."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Carlisle chuckled. "I was so scared you were hurt."

"That too."

Carlisle grabbed her bottle of pills from the dresser and gave some to her. She grabbed her water bottle and swallowed some. He sat on her bedside and Bella looked out the window.

"It's weird seeing trees," she said quietly, "I'm so used to old buildings."

Carlisle took her hand and squeezed it. "Bella I can't even begin to express to you how sorry I am that I couldn't protect you. I believed him because I thought he was my friend. I actually sat talking to him while you were suffering! I should have known."

"I agreed," Bella mumbled, looking at her hands, "but it's done and I don't want to talk about it so can we all just ignore it for now?"

Carlisle brushed some hair from her face with his hand. "Alright pumpkin."

Bella laid down and Carlisle tucked her in. "Daddy, can you stay with me for a while?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me," Carlisle murmured gently. He stroked her hair and hummed a lullaby until she was fast asleep. He looked down at her and wondered how long it would be until she woke up screaming again. Sure the pain in her legs did play a part, but he knew the scream was from a nightmare. He often studied psychology to help relate to his patients and he knew what to expect as far as her trauma went. She was going to have nightmares and lots of them. He knew that it would be years before the Bella he knew inside and out returned.

When he was sure she was fast asleep and secure he went back downstairs where the tension was so thick he felt like he was going to suffocate. He looked around for Jasper who looked to be passed out on the sofa.

"Are you alright Jasper?"

"Make. Them. Stop," he pleaded.

Carlisle noticed that Emmett and Edward were sitting in the room as well. Esme was off to the side and Rosalie was reading a book. The boys seemed to be having a silent face off. They both knew that Edward had sex with Bella and they both knew that the minute Carlisle repealed his order for Emmett to refrain from beating Edward senseless.

He chose to sit with Esme who promptly curled into him.

"How is she?"

"Sedated. It's too soon to say. She's still numb."

"She had started to develop mood swings," Edward told him quietly, "one moment we'd be having a fine conversation and then she would start yelling at me."

"I don't blame her," Emmett growled. "I'd yell at you too."

"So does she like you or hate you?" Esme asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I think she does on some level but then it all comes back to my involvement in her kidnapping and then we fight."

"Well," Emmett sighed.

"Don't start," Carlisle snapped quickly, "she seems to take some comfort in your presence. Care to explain?"

"The only people in the fortress that she had contact with were Aro, Alice, Godric later on and myself. She hated Aro and Alice started to get closer but began to distance herself because she didn't want to get attached and feel any emotions towards her. I mean it's easier to ignore someone when you don't care."

"But she does care," Jasper said, "and a lot."

"Bella brought back memories that Alice hadn't visited in years, such as her human life. When she was alive Alice was very close to her father and loved him dearly. Because of her visions he thought she was posessed and believed that if he killed her physically the demon would leave and she would return as her old self. Her last memories of her father were him swinging at axe at her just before Aro attacked him. She'll deny it forever but when Bella talked about how close she was with you, Carlisle, and how much she wanted to see you and her family again Alice remembered her human life. Certainly after you came to Volterra she felt a little jealous that you were going to such lengths for your daughter when her father tried to kill her."

"I'm sure he saw it as protecting her," Carlisle said, "it was a different time back then."

"So Alice is about as old as you are?" Rosalie asked.

"A little older I think. Edward here is only a few years younger than I am in terms of becoming a vampire. You're seventeen physically correct?"

Edward nodded.

"So why did you befriend her when your sister didn't?" Esme asked.

"Curiosity at first. I wanted to know why Aro, who is among the most powerful vampires, wanted her so badly. I didn't understand why a human was so appealing. Then you came and actually cried in front of Aro and I couldn't understand why. I wondered if it was just her blood but then that only explained why Aro wanted her."

"And why was that?" Emmett asked. "You should know."

Edward shrugged. "Why do you want her? Why do I want her?"

Emmett growled and Edward didn't make a movement. "You won't be having her."

"I have no intention of stealing her away. But Aro wanted her because she wasn't available. He's childish like that. He saw a beautiful woman that was happy and in love. I don't know exactly what about her made him so possessive."

Carlisle shifted, "I have a theory about that."

"We'd be thrilled to hear it," Jasper said from the sofa where he was still laying down.

"Jasper when you were a human you were very charismatic by nature. I think Bella is the same way. She has this ability to draw people in. I know when I first found her I felt like I needed to do everything under the sun to keep her safe."

"I would agree with that," Jasper nodded, "I have noticed that we all make seemingly extra efforts to make her happy."

"So how did she have his baby?" Rosalie asked. Emmett seemed to darken and Edward shifted anxiously.

"Well in unprotected sex the sperm goes in and meets the egg and fertilizes it sometimes, when the egg is ready it latches on and..."

"I know all that, I mean how can a vampire impregnate a human?"

There was a bit of a silence and then Edward spoke again. "The egg latches on to the uterine wall and grows."

Almost everyone laughed at that and Rosalie glared angrily at Edward.

"How quickly did the baby develop?" Carlisle asked after his chuckle. "She was only there for two and a half months."

"She got pregnant just at the end of the first month, or so we believe. It's hard to say because the sex was so frequent. She started to seem anemic so Alice and I picked out a vitamin for her at the drug store to help with that. Aro would drink from her blood by cutting her and one night he took the usual amount but since her blood was already being absorbed by the baby we had to take her to the hospital."

"You took her to a hospital? How did Aro even allow that?"

"He didn't," Edward shrugged, "he was really pissed about it too. Then we noticed she was sleeping a lot more and some foods were making her sick. It takes about a month give or take. The baby grows rapidly and violently. She broke four ribs and cracked her pelvis while she was pregnant with him. Aro did the C-section."

"God I can't imagine how that must feel," Esme shuddered, "vaginal birth was painful enough."

"He didn't give her any drugs and she ended up passing out from the pain. She squeezed my hand so tight it actually hurt."

"Ow sweetie don't!" Esme squeaked. They looked over and Carlisle's fingers were dug into Esme's hip.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle mumbled moving his hand. Esme squeezed him lightly and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down," she whispered gently to him, "no need to get so worked up."

"I'm sorry love, I just...I'm having trouble keeping hold of my emotions right now."

"Clearly," Jasper muttered dryly.

"What about the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"He's Aro's little angel," Edward growled, "I hate that stupid kid."

"Because you want to be Aro's little angel?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"No, I had diaper duty. Aro is ferociously protective of his son and adores him probably as much as Carlisle adores Bella. She, however, wants to strangle him."

"That has to be talk," Carlisle assured him, "Bella doesn't have it in her to hurt a child no matter how monstrous."

Edward didn't respond. He knew she probably would if she got the chance. He was about to say so when his phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"When I find you. I will kill you."

Edward stiffened and the entire family looked at him.

"I promise you Edward. I will get my wife back and when I do I will make you both suffer."

"Aro...please...enough."

"I know you're with Saint Carlisle. Would you kindly pass the phone to him?"

"I'm not with Carlisle or his family," Edward lied.

"Oh sweet Edward, you're still that innocent little Italian boy sometimes," Aro chuckled, "put Carlisle on the phone."

"I'm not with him!"

"Alright," Aro sighed, "I'll put this another way. Put Carlisle on the phone or I'll come over and speak to him myself."

Edward was about to say something when his phone was plucked from his hand.

"If you have anything say to me you will say it to me on your own."

"Carlisle there really is no need to banter back and forth. Simply release your daughter back to me and you can attend the wedding."

"I don't drop this word lightly..."

"You can give her away if you'd like," Aro added.

"Fuck off."

Carlisle snapped the phone and dropped it back into Edward's hand. He then went upstairs, leaving the silence even thicker than before.

---

"Tell me Alice, why is is that you and your brother insist on irritating me?" Aro asked.

Alice didn't answer. She coughed when he kicked her in the stomach.

"I asked you a question."

"S-she's a good girl...you tried to kill her!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Now I'm going to go tend to Godric."

Alice didn't move. She spit out a little more blood and tried not to collapse. She felt weak from losing blood and Aro hadn't let her feed. She knew it was going to happen. Edward had even tried to get her to come with him. But she wanted to be there. She wanted to be in Aro's dungeon receiving punishment for standing up to him for the first time in her life.

"I'll make sure you also get a front row visit of Bella's punishment for defying me."

"She didn't defy you," Alice protested, "Edward and I did."

"And what better way to punish you both then by making you watch her suffer?" Aro asked with a smug grin. "Come now Godric, we have to go get mommy."

---

Emmett shifted so he wasn't crushing Bella. She tightened her arms around him and pressed harder against his lips.

"Someone's anxious," he chuckled.

"I just missed you that's all," Bella murmured, "keep kissing me."

"Bells we've been making out for almost an hour. I mean I love you, you know I do and believe me I don't mind but aren't you tired?"

"No," Bella said with a shrug. She sat up and looked at him. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I do," Emmett assured her as he sat up too. "You are the star of many of my fantasies. I mean minus the one with princess Leia but come on I am a guy. It's just that...I don't know..."

"Yeah, okay," Bella mumbled. She laid down and rolled onto her side. She winced when it hurt.

"I know what that means you don't have to hurt yourself."

"My ass hurts."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Bella mumbled towards the wall. Emmett laid beside her and drew her near. He kissed her shoulder and snuggled her.

"I wish I could find the words to tell you how I felt when you didn't come home. If you had died...Bella if I lost you for good..."

Bella turned her head slightly and felt something warm on her neck. She looked over and saw her fiance's tears. She turned with some difficulty and looked at him.

"Emmy don't cry."

Emmett kissed her and she pulled away. She smiled softly and dabbed his cheeks with a tissue from her bedside table.

"Your sex drive does seem unusually high," Emmett commented. Bella just kissed him lightly.

"My silly vampire, we never got to tap into my sex drive."

Emmett chuckled and hugged her. "When you're ready I'll change you and we'll be married." He kissed her lightly. Bella stiffened in his arms and then pushed away. She got out of bed and limped out. Emmett sat up and watched her curiously as she went into the hall.

"Bells, honey what are you doing up?" Carlisle asked. He rushed to her using his vampire speed and lifted her off her feet.

"Put me down dad I'm not a crippled baby!"

"I realize that but I don't want you to agitate your stitches."

"My stitches are fine! Put me down!"

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing's wrong! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Carlisle took her into her room and set her down. "Bella I am a doctor and I know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I want to go outside."

Carlisle looked out the window. "Bells, honey, it's pouring down rain."

"I don't care," Bella sniffed, folding her arms, "I want to go outside."

"Later, precious," Carlisle promised. He pat her head and kissed her cheek. "Get some rest."

"I don't want rest I want to go outside."

"Sweetheart you can't get your stitches wet," Carlisle said gently, "but here, I'll open your window."

"Oh yeah because that's the same," Bella grumbled. Carlisle ignored her sarcasm and opened her window. Her curtains ruffled in the rainy breeze and Bella sighed.

"Get some rest sweetheart," Carlisle instructed after he kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to bring you anything."

"Outside."

"I'll ask Esme to make you some of your favorite cocoa."

Bella didn't say anything, she folded her arms and sunk into her pillow. Carlisle patted her head again and left. He went down to the kitchen where Esme was already getting started on the drink for her daughter.

"You were right," he sighed, sinking into the barstool beside Edward, "crazy moodswings."

"And you will never know what you did to provoke them."

"I think she has a right to be moody," Esme said as she warmed some milk. "Remember how I was when we met?"

"Ah yes," Carlisle agreed, "sometimes the only thing keeping me going was the idea of how great sex would be."

Esme rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Carlisle smiled and Edward cringed at the images.

"Aw we scared Edward," Esme cooed.

"It rains a lot here," Edward observed, "or did I just arrive during the wet season?"

"No, it rains a lot," Carlisle said with a nod, "it's easier to establish a permanent life here. It's nice to be able to go outside without those thick cloaks I had to wear in Volterra."

"Well they also protect our identity from the humans."

"I thought it made me look to sinister."

"Caius thought you looked a little silly."

"Caius is like that," Carlisle shrugged, "those cloaks were silly though."

Esme shook her head and sighed as she stirred chocolate into the milk. She looked over as Emmett sat with the other two.

"She threw a fit and kicked me out," he sighed.

"She'll probably be crying now," Edward mumbled quietly, "or she'll go on a rampage and throw stuff."

They all looked up when they heard her crying quietly. The room seemed to darken and Jasper shuffled in.

"You don't look so good," Carlisle observed.

"So depressed. She's broadcasting at top volume and for reasons I can't explain I don't like you right now Carlisle."

"She's mad because I didn't let her go outside because her stitches will get wet."

Jasper sank into the four barstool and dropped his head on the counter.

Upstairs Bella stood at her dresser, ignoring the pain in her legs. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to cry. Her hair was longer and flatter. Her bangs were longer too.

_My beautiful Bella_

She shook her head and opened the small top drawer that held various items. She pulled out her scissors and grabbed a chunk of her hair. She cut through it and let the hair fall to the ground.

"I'm not yours," she mumbled as she cut more hair, "I'm not your little doll, I won't be your little wife."

She hobbled to her closet and grabbed her wedding dress. She began to cut it up.

"I'm not your little human," she muttered as she cut the beautiful silk, "I won't be your vampire wife."

She sat on her carpet crying as she shredded the gown. She grabbed remaining lengths of hair and cut them off. The dark brown strands fell on her ruined wedding gown and Bella wiped her eyes. She squeezed them closed but snapped them open again when she saw Aro smiling at her.

_Your blood is so sweet and you're so beautiful for a human. My little human wife._

Bella shook her head and snipped her bandages. She looked at the stitches that framed somebody else's skin. She started snipping the stitches. Her real skin was under there, it had to be.

"Bella I brought you some..." Esme cut off when she saw Bella. Her daughter didn't look up at her she just kept cutting her stitches. Esme dropped the cocoa and rushed to her. "Sweetheart stop!"

"LET ME GO!" Bella screamed as she tried to pull her wrist free from her mother's grip.

"Bella what did you do?! You're hurting yourself!"

"I'M FINE! LET ME GO!"

Bella felt another vampire near her and knew instantly who it was.

"I DON'T CARE THAT SHE WAS A MODEL! TAKE THAT BITCH'S SKIN OFF OF ME!"

"Bella if you are going to act like a child I will treat you like one," Carlisle said firmly. He held both of her hands tight and waited for her to stop screaming and calm down. He had to do the same thing when she was nine and was screaming for her mother. She struggled against his firm grip and kicked at him. Carlisle just watched her and she slowly began to calm down. Finally she was just sitting on the floor crying.

"Daddy just stop okay!"

"Bella I won't let you hurt yourself," Carlisle said quietly. He shifted her into his lap and stroked her cropped hair. "You have to understand that you can talk to me when you're in pain."

"Yeah yeah because you'll protect me right?"

Carlisle nodded. "Bella, I failed you once, I'm not going to do it again."

"Why didn't you come for me?" Bella asked. Carlisle froze and was completely mute. It was the question he had been asking himself ever since he learned where she was. Why hadn't he seen past Aro's lies? He was usually very good at detecting a liar. He should have picked up Bella's scent at the very least. But he had been so distraught that he had dulled his senses by mistake. He should have known when none of the covens or vampires he visited seemed to already know that she was missing. They had all reacted with shock and then tried to comfort him.

"I tried and failed. I went to the wrong people and made the mistake of trusting who I thought was a friend."

Bella looked at her legs and knew that Carlisle was going to have to repair the damage she had caused. He lifted her up and carried her into the medical room they had set up on the third floor. It was kept sterile and only used when Bella hurt herself (like she was prone to do) because Carlisle didn't trust other doctors. He sat her on the table and gave her a few shots to numb the area.

"I'm sorry you have to fix my stitches."

"Just don't cut them again alright," Carlisle said as he prepped. "Bella I know this is hard for you."

"Can't you undo it?"

Carlisle shook his head no. "I can only hope that your body accepts the new skin."

"I don't."

"Sweetie if it doesn't the skin will die and we'll be presented with another host of problems. I don't think Aro was planning on keeping you human for much longer."

"He wanted me to have another baby," Bella said quietly, "he was planning on keeping me alive for a while."

"So is there an explanation to the tiny tornado?"

Bella looked up at the white lights and sighed. "Just something Emmett said. He didn't mean anything by it, in fact he was trying to comfort me."

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked as he started restitching her leg.

"He said that soon he would change me and we would get married."

"Sounds like your plan," Carlisle agreed.

"Aro told me over and over how I would be his vampire wife."

Carlisle knew why she was so upset and felt bad for Emmett. Bella was going to break his heart without even knowing it.

"I don't want to get married. Ever."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind in time. If you want to be a vampire you'll have nothing but time."

"You want me to be a vampire?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want you to ever be in that situation again. I feel like if I had changed you when you wanted me to then this wouldn't have happened. I am so afraid of losing you again that my thinking has warped around that."

Bella watched him work in silence after that. Since she was little she would sometimes watch him in surgery. She was always amazed by the skill and precision in his work. She always admired his ability to withstand the blood with out succumbing to the lust for it most vampires had. It was one of the reasons she was so surprised when she found out their secret. Her new daddy was always able to fix her up like new when she got hurt. She didn't want to be fixed up this time. She wanted to stay broken and she wanted to break down until she couldn't run anymore.

"Dad you know you're wasting your time."

"I don't approve of his surgical work, but I'll be damned if I let you get an infection and get seriously ill."

"I want to get seriously ill. I want to close my eyes and never wake up."

"I won't allow that talk, Isabella," Carlisle said firmly, "you will rise above this. It won't be easy but I have never known you to be a quitter."

"I want the pain to stop. I want to stop hearing his voice."

Carlisle finished up her stitches and spoke again, "I know you do. We all want that for you. It will take time but I promise you sweetie, we'll be with you every step of the way."

Bella saw that he was getting worked up as he wrapped her legs in fresh gauze. She saw a tear on his cheek before he could quickly brush it away. Vampire tears were harder to hide unfortunately for him. There was a red streak on the cuff of his white coat.

"Dad I just don't want to keep going. I'm throwing in the towel."

"No, you aren't," Carlisle corrected. He lifted her up and carried her out of the room. Bella sighed against his chest and felt the usual comfort she got from being safe with her daddy was gone. Yes she still felt the general comfort she felt by being around him, but she no longer felt safe like she had. Aro could come that moment and pluck her out of his arms like a feather.

Carlisle laid her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair back.

"Goodnight princess," Carlisle murmured lovingly.

Bella closed her eyes and burrowed under the covers.

_"Goodnight, princess."_

TBC

For Bella, her thoughts are memories of Aro unless otherwise specified. I'm planning the confrontation with Aro and so far what I have seems pretty good.


	10. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers.

And botox scares me. I'm watching I love the new millennium and they're talking about it. Plastic surgery in general scares me.

Chapter 10,

_"Good morning my love," Emmett murmured as Bella opened her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her._

_"Very good morning," Bella grinned. "What should we do today?"_

_"Hm, well, I was thinking a delicious breakfast and then we should go to the lake."_

_"Breakfast? You?" Bella asked, sitting up. Emmett smiled and lifted her out of bed. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen. Bella grabbed a frying pan and the carton of eggs. She smiled when she heard the pitter patter of young feet. A dark haired boy came running into the kitchen and ran into her legs._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Good morning dear," Bella giggled, kneeling down to kiss her son._

_"Do you want to go fishing today Sport?" Emmett asked._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Alright, kiddo why don't you eat breakfast first," Bella said with a smile as she tipped scrambled eggs onto a plate. Her son jumped into his arms and bit her neck. "OW! STOP!"_

_"Nothing more natural than a mother feeding her child," Emmett said with a smile._

_"This isn't natural! Get off of me!"_

_Bella pushed on the child but he kept sucking from the bite on her neck. She felt her husband's arms wrap around her middle._

_"So natural and so beautiful. Mmm if it was appropriate I'd have my way with you."_

_"Emmett stop! What are you doing?!" Bella squeaked as his hand slipped between her legs and his fingers pushed up against her. "Stop it!"_

_"You let him have his way with you," Emmett whined, "you even let his creation stick his skinny dick in you. Why not me? Don't you love me at all?"_

_"Yes, Emmett, I do love you, I love you so much but not like this!"_

_"Mommy hold still!" Godric protested. His little mouth went back to sucking her blood. His tiny arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tight. Emmett's free hand cupped her breast and squeezed her nipple making her yelp._

_"Morning kids," Carlisle greeted as he came in with the paper. "When do you want to go to the lake?"_

_"Daddy! Help me!"_

_"What? Oh, I'm sorry baby," Carlisle said walking up to them, "Emmett are you going to hurt her?"_

_"No, Carlisle, I'm your friend," Emmett assured him._

_"Bella he said he isn't going to hurt you," Carlisle told her, "he's my friend I have to believe him."_

_"No! Daddy!"_

_"Mommy give me more!" Godric demanded. He whined when Carlisle took him but calmed down when his grandfather cuddled him._

_"Thanks Carlisle," Emmett said, pushing Bella into the kitchen table. He pushed her chest against the wood and tore her pajama bottoms off. "Does it hurt princess?"_

_"God please stop!"_

_"If you want me to stop then why don't you just make me? Is it because you like it? Did you think about me while he had his way with you?"_

_"Emmett please stop!"_

_"Look at me pet," Emmett growled pulling her head back by her hair. "Look at me! I gave you everything and you threw it all away for him!"_

_"I didn't want Aro to do what he did to me!" Bella cried. She felt warm blood trickle down her thigh and he roughly turned her around. She saw his blazing red eyes._

_"You let Edward fuck you. How many times Bella? How many times did you lay with another man while you claimed to be loyal to me?"_

_"I didn't mean to," Bella cried, gripping his shirt, "Emmett I didn't think I'd ever see you again."_

_"Way to hold a torch for your man," Emmett growled, "how long did you wait before you gave up on me? On us?"_

_"Please...Emmett...please stop. You're hurting me."_

_"You like it. My sick masochistic human."_

"Something's wrong with her," Emmett said, holding Bella's hand while she slept. "Can't Edward see her mind?"

"No, he said he couldn't read hers at all," Carlisle answered.

"Bella wake up!" Emmett called shaking her shoulders.

"Emmett don't do that!" Carlisle cried quickly. Usually humans woke up startled and the result was just as he predicted. Bella's reaction was to punch and they heard a small crack.

"OW HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Bella screamed.

"Wow she has a mouth," Carlisle groaned as he grabbed her wrist. "You cracked your wrist."

"STOP! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bella screamed, jerking her hand back and balling up against the corner of her bed, pressed against the wall. "Please no more."

"Bella, honey," Emmett began.

"I said no!"

"No to what?" Emmett asked, reaching for her. She jerked away as if his hand was made of fire, using her sore legs to push back. She scrambled away and Jasper caught her before she fell off the bed.

"There, there Bella nobody will hurt you," he murmured gently.

"Don't let him hurt me too," Bella begged, gripping his shirt, "please Jasper don't hurt me too."

"Bella we don't want to hurt you," Carlisle assured her. He tried reaching out to her and she gripped Jasper's shoulder tighter.

"Bella Carlisle isn't going to hurt you," Jasper promised. Bella shook her head.

"He's going to let him hurt me again. Just because they're friends."

Jasper gave an apologetic look to Emmett and Carlisle and carried his sister out of the room. There Esme was waiting and she took over. Bella cuddled against her and cried into her chest. Her mother cradled her and rocked her gently. She sang a soft lullaby to help her calm down.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you," Esme suggested when Bella's cries had slowed to soft hiccups. "Jasper said you were having a bad dream earlier. Then you started screaming Emmett's name."

"Emmett...he wouldn't stop...it hurt so bad."

"In the dream?"

"No it was in the kitchen! I was making eggs and then Godric came in and they were talking about fishing! I tried to give him his breakfast but he just bit into my neck and kept drinking!"

"Sweetheart he is in Volterra, far away from you," Esme promised. "You had a nightmare."

"No! It was real! It hurt so badly it couldn't have been a dream! He's angry because I didn't stop them! I just laid there while Aro had his way with me." Bella looked up at Esme, her eyes shining with tears, "Mom I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop him and that doesn't matter. Emmett hates me and he told me that if I loved him I would let him hurt me too."

"Sweetheart, listen to me," Esme said gently, cupping her cheek and brushing her tears away with her thumb. "Listen to me love. You were raped. That means nobody can be angry with you for what that man did to you. Emmett loves you. He knows that what happened there will stay there."

"Daddy hates me."

"Absolutely not," Esme promised her, "your dad loves you more than his own life."

"Why does he let him hurt me? Why did he let me stay there?"

"Isabella Cullen don't you dare start thinking we wanted you to stay there!"

"Then why didn't he take me when he was there the first time?!" Bella cried. "Mom he's a vampire! My scent had to be on Aro!"

Esme shushed her gently and continued to rock her like she did when Bella was a little girl. She kept crying in her mother's chest. Esme held her tight, listening to her sobbing why over and over again. Outside Emmett was sitting at the top of the stairs, near the room where his fiance was crying. He felt Carlisle sit next to him and he looked up. Carlisle was holding a box of tissues.

"I'm still in pieces," Emmett mumbled, taking one.

"Nothing wrong with that," Carlisle told him, dabbing his own eyes.

"God my fiance had a dream about me raping her."

"My daughter blames me for not saving her when I should have," Carlisle mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "God if I was human I'd be getting friendly with a bottle of vodka."

Emmett laid back and looked up at the ceiling. Carlisle looked back at him and handed him another tissue as more blood pooled in the corner of his eye.

"I want to tell myself that Edward did the same thing Aro did."

"Maybe he did," Carlisle shrugged, "you never know."

"I thought you were the trusting type," Emmett said with a humorless laugh.

"The last time I trusted someone my daughter spent months in hell."

"Fair enough."

Carlisle dabbed his eyes again as Bella's crying continued. Esme was failing at comforting her but she was trying her hardest.

"I can't stop thinking about them together. He doesn't have it in him to force her, I know that just by spending time talking to him. The thought of her enjoying his touch...Carlisle I don't know how to feel about it. I want to blame it on her being in a bad place, that it means nothing, but I keep wondering. He loves her."

"Can you blame him?" Carlisle asked. "Bella is an amazing young woman who is going through a rough time."

Emmett didn't say anything to that. He didn't want to talk about another man having an interest in her. He had never really been jealous before. He knew that the boys at school thought she was gorgeous and he thought it was funny that they dreamed of a relationship with her. When they had started dating he constantly heard the boys hate him in the locker room. He would walk holding her hand and he knew that those other boys could try but they weren't going to separate them. When he kissed her he knew that she didn't care about any of them.

She cared about Edward. She had gotten worked up when he talked about staying behind and then again the other day when he said he was going to leave the family in peace. She may return his feelings and that scared him.

"What does it mean that she's having dreams of me not only hurting her but, by the sound of it, violently raping her?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle did something he very rarely did. He shrugged. Emmett groaned and covered his face with his hands. He kicked up when he heard Esme and Bella stand. He and Carlisle stood anxiously as the girls came out.

"Do you need me to help you sweetie?" Esme asked.

"They don't hurt anymore," Bella mumbled. She walked by Emmett and Carlisle without a single glance and eased down the stairs. The two vampires looked helplessly after her and then at Esme.

"She's barely convinced that it was a nightmare," Esme said quietly, "Emmett, don't be anywhere near her when she's in the kitchen for a while and Carlisle pull it back. I know you're worried but she is pissed off at you."

"Esme please, you know that if I had known..." Carlisle began, cutting off when Esme held her hand up.

"I know that and she knows that, but right now she isn't rational."

"But Esme I can't let her think that I left her there!" Carlisle protested quietly. "I'm not going to stay away from her when I need it."

"I know, honey, but you're going to have to try. Help her if she calls. She has me, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward to help her."

"I don't want Edward helping her with anything," Emmett growled.

Esme glared at him. "Not the time to be jealous."

"Esme she thinks I left her there!"

Esme looked at her husband like she just wanted to hit him upside the head. "Carlisle, Bella was raped, humiliated and abused repeatedly. Deep down she knows that you made a mistake and you deeply regret it but right now she's angry because it's so fresh. Let her calm down."

"But...!"

"Carlisle Cullen I swear to god if you don't listen to me I will be forced to take her away for a while."

Carlisle bit his lip and Esme calmed down a bit.

"Now, she isn't going to be herself for a while. She's starting to show emotions and she's angry."

Emmett turned and left while Esme was lecturing her husband. He went down the back stairs and sat in the living room. He wondered what kind of anger Bella was going to express. Was she ever going to be the same again?

"If it makes you feel any better, she always told me how much she loves you," Edward said. Emmett looked up at him. "She talked about you a lot."

"Comforting," Emmett grumbled. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. Until they let me leave."

Emmett stood up and went into the dining room. He wanted to go into the kitchen and pull her into his arms. But she was afraid of him. His fiance, the woman with whom he was going to make a pledge to love and cherish forever, was afraid of him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Emmett jumped when he heard Rosalie behind him.

"You're tense and I know you want to get out."

Emmett nodded and left the house with her.

---

Bella sat at the table with a fruit plate for breakfast. She looked up when Jasper sat with her.

"How you feeling sis?"

"Hungry."

"We got your bike back from the shop. We should go for a ride when your legs get better."

"Can I go outside?" Bella asked.

"I don't care," Jasper shrugged. "Just stay on the patio so you don't get the stitches wet."

"Why is dad so against me going outside?"

Jasper shifted and thought for a moment. "Well, I think it's because he's scared you'll get an infection in your stitches and get sick."

"Jasper I can tell when you're avoiding the truth."

Jasper smiled slightly, "why do you think? He's so afraid of losing you again and it's easier to protect you when you're inside."

"I know you probably hate me for putting out such bad emotions."

Jasper shrugged, "a little yeah," he said with a playful smile. "But seriously Bella you have every right to feel whatever you want to feel. I don't mind feeling your anger if it means you're not bottling it up."

"Misery loves company I guess."

"It sure does," Jasper agreed. "Come on, let's go sit outside."

Bella nodded and he helped her stand up. He held the bowl of the fruit and they went outside to the large patio with the built in covering. Bella sat on the swing and Jasper handed her the fruit.

"I missed the rain," she said quietly, "it was very sunny and dry there."

"Would you like dark curtains for when you sleep? So you don't wake up on a sunny day and freak out?"

Bella shook her head no. "Really what I want the most is to be able to decide what I want to do. I mean since I've been back it's like I'm a prisoner again."

"We don't mean to trap you," Jasper promised, "we all just missed you so much. Especially Carlisle. He lost it at work in the middle of a surgery and we had to bring him home. He was just curled up in the supply closet crying and it scared everyone."

Bella curled up against him and he cuddled her gently.

"We were falling apart without you," he said quietly.

Bella looked up at the sky through the clear ceiling and felt the cool watery breeze. She sat up and stood. She walked to the wooden rail and leaned against it. She was wearing just her pajama shirt which came down to the middle of her thighs. She had kicked off her bottoms in the nightmare, reinforcing her belief that it was real. Jasper wasn't sure he liked his sister outside half naked but if she was comfortable that was fine. Besides, they were isolated. He stiffened visibly when his sensitive ears picked up on something he didn't want to hear.

_"How can you even stay with her knowing she cheated on you?"_

_"Because until she says otherwise I will believe that he raped her too, and most importantly, I love her. Rose, please, you're embarrassing yourself."_

Jasper clenched his fists. He understood unrequited love. Hell he would see Katie with a new man and want to rip him to shreds after they broke up. But he never went so far as to try to convince her that her lover was dead, or try to win her away while her lover was healing from severe trauma less than a mile away. Jasper heard Rosalie kiss him again and vowed that he was going to kick her butt.

Bella turned and went inside. Jasper wondered where she was going but was soon distracted by Carlisle's arrival.

"Why is my daughter crying?"

"Shit she's crying?" Jasper cried, jumping up. He ran to the wooden rail and saw down the hill that Emmett and Rosalie were fighting, visibly, nearby. "Oh shit."

"What is going on here?" Carlisle demanded. Jasper didn't answer. He ignored the wooden steps leading down to the lower patio and jumped over the side. Carlisle watched his blonde son rush down into the woods. He heard Bella in tears but knew that he was supposed to lay low for a while otherwise Esme was going to take her away to heal in peace, probably to her island.

Bella stopped when she saw Edward. She ran to him and hugged him around his middle.

"What's up?" he asked as she hugged him and kept crying.

"He hates me that's what."

"Who?"

"Emmett!"

Edward pet her hair gently and awkwardly hugged her. "Bella he doesn't hate you."

"Why did I sleep with you?"

"Because I asked and you thought you were doomed to hell?"

"You knew what you were doing, why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked, looking up at him. He felt her mood growing angry.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I mean what if Aro had stopped me or something else happened. Trust me Bella, I had no certainty that I was going to be able to reach your family or they were going to rescue you. I hadn't planned on Alice helping me by luring Aro away."

Bella pulled away and rubbed her eyes. She turned to leave and stopped in the doorway. She put her hand lightly on the frame and sighed. She looked back at Edward.

"Will I always be this way?"

"No," Edward answered quietly, "one day you'll be happy and you'll hate me like you should."

"What will you do if I do hate you?" Bella asked.

"I'll go back to my life. Maybe I'll run into Aro and let him kill me for defying him."

"You aren't allowed to die when I can't," Bella told him, "you aren't going to die because of me either."

"Well, as I said, you'll come to hate me for what I helped him do to you. Then you'll let me go."

Bella turned to face him fully. "Are you that unhappy here?"

Edward shrugged, "it's a little tense. Your family doesn't like me at all and Emmett is just waiting for Carlisle to let him kick my ass."

"He won't care enough anymore. He has her now."

"Who?" Edward asked quickly. He paid attention to the voices in his head and he heard three angry ones all revolving around Rosalie kissing Emmett. "Oh."

"You know she's always hated me for dating him," Bella laughed dryly as she slipped into the soft arm chair near the door. "She can't stand that someone doesn't want her. Hell all the boys at school wanted her, even some of the girls! Everywhere I went I was the unattractive sister. I went to three schools in three different cities because we moved so much and at each one she was the hot one."

"Bella you're beautiful," Edward assured her.

"Now! You didn't see me through my awkward phase when I had acne and braces! I used to be so self conscious about myself, especially in middle school when I couldn't wear shorts and skirts without being called bacon legs. I mean I told dad that it didn't bother me and sometimes I would snap and fire back, but most of the time I just hated it! So imagine my surprise when Emmett actually found me attractive!"

Edward sat beside the chair and held her hand. "Bella, honey, she isn't worth getting worked up over."

"She only wants him because she can't have him. I know she doesn't like me, she's never liked me."

"Then why do you care what she thinks?" Edward asked. "Bella you have so many people that love you. Three vampires that are sexually attracted to you..."

"Three? Whose the third?"

Edward gave her a look. "If you don't know that I find you very sexually appealing then clearly you aren't very observant."

Bella blushed a bit and mumbled something about him making it up.

"You are beautiful. You're strong and your smart and you are every man's fantasy."

"Correction, I'm pale and I'm barely a C cup, I have no ass and my hair has really no volume or shine or anything guys like."

"Being a guy, I can tell you what most guys like. I look at your blonde sister and I think beauty queen who spends hours in front of a mirror trying to look perfect. I look at you and I see a girl who has better things to do. You're approachable and comfortable. When you aren't spitting pasta at me that is."

"You know he's right."

Bella looked up at Emmett who was leaning against the door frame. "You are the perfect girl because you're so imperfect."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't. She kissed me and I pushed her away. Bella I only love you."

Bella was about to say something when the vampires froze. Then Emmett grabbed her and tucked her in his arms. Edward stood before him, giving her a little more shield and Bella found out why when she heard a familiar coo.

"Mommy come back now," Godric said. He looked older now. Nearly a month old he was standing on his own and looked like he was maybe two or three. He was holding his father's hand. Carlisle was there in a flash and he stood protectively in front of Edward and Emmett.

"Oh now Carlisle is this necessary?" Aro sighed. "Will you protect my Edward as well?"

Before Carlisle could speak Edward ran by him to the small vampire at Aro's side. Now that he could see her clearly he saw that it was Alice. Or what was left of her. She had cuts all over her body and dried blood on her chin and neck from where, Carlisle assumed, she had coughed up some of her blood. He could smell the tangy blood, so different from a humans, all over her.

"Alice! Alice say something!" Edward pleaded, holding his sister's shoulders. He pulled her away from Aro and cradled her. "What did you do?!"

"She was a naughty girl and was punished."

"She lied to daddy," Godric said, "just like you did. It's wrong to lie to daddy."

"Edward that punishment awaits you as well," Aro told him lightly, "for summoning a cavalry and stealing my Bella."

"She isn't yours," Emmett growled, holding her tighter.

"At night, whose touch does she dream of?" Aro asked with a wicked grin. "I know by your eyes that it's mine. She dreams about me inside of her."

Carlisle walked up to Aro calmly and punched him in the face. Aro laughed and hit back.

"Fighting now are we? I thought you were peaceful."

"You will pay for hurting my daughter," Carlisle vowed.

"How did I hurt her?" Aro asked, his grin widening, "sure the first couple times she screamed and pleaded for me to stop, but then her tune changed. She loved it when I fucked her."

Carlisle struck again and Aro caught his arm before throwing another punch. Carlisle took it with a clenched jaw and the two vampires glared each other down.

"How did it feel when you learned I lied to you?" Aro asked quietly. "When I raped your little girl that night I told her over and over again how you cried."

"I. Will. Kill. You," Carlisle growled through clenched teeth.

"Silly Carlisle, you can't kill me. You can't kill anyone."

"I promise you, I will."

"Not when I'm holding your little angel. I have you and your entire family frozen in place because you love this little human so much."

Then Carlisle did something that nobody expected. Bella was tight in Aro's grasp and it was too risky to attack him fully. But there was something he had. He snatched up the child and held him tight. Aro made a slight shift in surprise.

"Give me my daughter or I will kill your son."

"Daddy!"

"You won't," Aro growled. "He's a child."

"You stole mine off of the street and tortured her. You've brought out a very dark side of me and I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

"You won't kill my son."

"You will give me my daughter."

The room was absolutely silent and the tension was so thick Jasper was feeling overwhelmed. There was an anger in Carlisle's dark eyes that they had never seen before. Bella looked at her father and for the first time in her life she was afraid of him. Somehow she had always been able to look past him being a vampire and a hundred times stronger than she could ever hope to be. She wanted to feel for the scared child in her father's arms. She wanted to feel something. Anything. She wasn't happy that her son was in pain as his father tried to figure out if Carlisle was bluffing or not, but she wasn't sad or scared for him.

She was scared for Carlisle. Yes, now he believed he would be able to kill the child if it meant he got his daughter back, but what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Godric was a demon in Bella's eyes but his death would weigh on his heart forever.

"Dad don't," she said suddenly, "don't kill him."

"Showing maternal love are we?" Aro asked her lightly.

"I don't want you to go against everything you stand for just for me," Bella told him. Carlisle looked at her.

"If it means you'll be safe..."

"As much as I hate that child I don't want him to die at your hand."

"Mommy?" Godric sniffed. "You hate me that much?"

"Yes."

"I hate you too mommy."

"Bella, if you agree to marry me your family will be safe," Aro murmured against her hair, "your father won't have to kill anyone and if you come with me this moment, I will forgive my children for their betrayal."

Bella turned her head towards him.

"Bella don't listen to him," Emmett said coming towards her. "We won't let him get away with this."

"If I agree, you have to swear to me that you will never, ever, hurt my family or Edward or Alice. You also have to agree to let me see them regularly."

"I suppose," Aro agreed. "Do you agree then?"

"Bella don't do this," Carlisle begged her.

"It's for the best. This way I can see you all and nobody has to die."

"Bella you can't do this," Emmett choked, reaching for her. He grabbed her small hand. "I love you."

"I promise you'll get over me," Bella said with a sad smile, "I hear vampires are easily distracted."

"I'll never get over you," he promised. Bella saw the blood beginning to leak from his eyes. She kissed his cheek lightly. She hugged Jasper tight when he came to her. She could feel that he understood why she was doing this even though it was killing them all. She hugged Esme tight and her mother cried against her hair as she rocket her gently. She and Rosalie dropped all pretenses and didn't seem to acknowledge each other. Finally she turned to Carlisle.

"Daddy..."

Everybody was surprised when Carlisle just turned away and left. They watched as Bella watched him leave and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You'll see them at the wedding. Now come, the plane leaves in an hour."

Godric climbed up into Bella's arms and they left with Edward carrying his sister. He looked sadly back at the family and wished he could stay. It was tense most of the time, but watching them gave him hope. Seeing their strong bond made him feel like it was possible for a group of vampires to live together and love each other.

"You made the right choice my dear," Aro said as he led her to a sleek black car down the way. "I can give you anything you desire and one day you will truly return my feelings."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Oh dear one we have forever."

Bella didn't say anything. She looked back at the white mansion she used to call home and knew that somewhere her father was in pain and her fiance was brokenhearted. Forever was a long time.

TBC

Kindly refrain from killing me. The next chapter will be worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers (for not killing me!)

Chapter 11,

The Cullens hadn't moved in a few good hours. Rosalie was the one exception. She had left to tinker with her car like she was prone to do when she was irritated. Her relationship with Bella was wide open and there was no use pretending. Esme was the first one to move of the remaining group. She went into the back yard where Carlisle was sitting on the hanging wooden swing. She didn't say anything or interact with him in any way. She just sat beside him and waited for him to speak.

When it had been another couple hours and he hadn't, she began to worry.

"Carlisle, honey please say something."

Carlisle just stood up and walked into the rainy night. Jasper came out to comfort Esme when she began to cry.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" she sobbed. "I just let her go."

"We all did," Jasper murmured, "I don't want to agree with Bella but I know why she did it."

"What?! Why?! Jasper you can't agree with her!"

"Aro has an army," Jasper said grimly, "he can have us wiped out with a snap of his fingers. In her mind she chose the lesser of two evils which is sparing our lives by giving hers to him. I hate what she did but if it had been me I would have done the same thing. She doesn't know that we will happily die for her safety."

Esme rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"I need to check on Emmett."

"He left a few minutes ago," Jasper told her sadly, "I tried to go after him but he hit me."

Esme sighed and stood up. She went out into the rain and began weeding her garden. Jasper closed his eyes and felt how everybody was reacting. Rosalie wasn't terribly upset but she was gracious enough to keep it to herself and stay out of everyone's way. Esme was lost and confused. Emmett was heartbroken and Carlisle was so angry that Jasper nearly passed out the last time they were near each other.

So for reasons he couldn't quite understand, Jasper went into the woods after his father. He found Carlisle standing in a clearing where they used to have picnics.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"That's the stupidest question I have ever heard."

Jasper scowled but Carlisle didn't see it. He wanted that dark side to go back into hiding and to bring out his caring and sensitive father figure.

"Esme's worried about you."

"I don't care."

"Carlisle you can't take your anger out on her, she's on the verge of a breakdown as it is."

Carlisle turned quickly and angrily. "Don't shrink me. I don't give a damn about that at the moment. I may care tomorrow but right now I am to fucking pissed off!"

"I didn't even know you knew that word."

"Just...just go okay."

"I'm not leaving," Jasper told him firmly, "I know what you're feeling, Carlisle and I am afraid to leave you alone."

"Jasper if you don't want to see the darkest side of me you'll do best to leave."

Jasper could feel so much anger in him it hurt. Carlisle was trembling he was so angry.

"She wanted you to say goodbye."

"Yes and I wanted to watch my daughter one day say I do to a good man and stay with the family. We don't always get what we want."

"Carlisle its not in your nature to be so angry."

"Do you know why I'm angry?" Carlisle asked, turning sharply with his eyes blazing. "I took care of her when she was sick and had nobody! I raised her and taught her everything she knows! I searched the world twice to find her and then she just goes back with him! She can't honestly think he'll stick to his word!"

"She did it so he wouldn't send his army and take her by force. She also did it because she didn't want you to kill her demon baby and scar your soul forever."

"I've scarred my soul plenty."

"How many people have you killed? Actually killed, meaning no counting people who died on the operating table while you tried to save them or changing us into vampires."

His silence was the answer Jasper needed.

"Carlisle you've never taken a life. Trust me on this, it is the worst feeling in the world. From time to time I still think about the families I left without a member because of what I am. No matter how much we hated that child if you killed him it would have weighed on your heart forever. If it had been me I would have made the same choice."

"I've never been so furious with her."

"She knows that," Jasper said quietly, "she'll understand if you never forgive her."

"How do you know all that?"

Jasper gave him a half smile. "I know everything. Now Edward left behind some numbers. Call her and tell her that you still love her even if you're pissed off."

Carlisle turned away from him and looked over the river. "I can't do that."

"So what you don't love her now?"

Carlisle was silent. He closed his eyes and heard the ghost of Bella's laugh in his mind. She was eleven and playing with Emmett and Jasper in the snow while he and Esme watched from the deck. He shook his head and ran off, leaving Jasper alone.

---

He dressed her in a blood red gown with gold trimmings and carried her to his chambers. Bella looked at her new fiance and tried to imagine a happy life with him. Nothing came to mind.

"I promise when you wake up you will feel a new found pleasure in life."

"I doubt it."

Aro smiled and kissed her gently. "You will. We will have the perfect life."

Bella was surprised how tender he was now that he had his way. He kissed her lips again and trailed tender kisses down her neck. When he touched her it wasn't forceful with the intent to break her. His touch was like one Emmett or Edward would give her.

"When you awaken, you will be my beautiful vampire," he whispered against her neck. He slid into her and Bella took a sharp breath in surprise. She felt his cold lips part and then his teeth broke her skin. She cried out and instinctively pushed on his shoulder. He held her tighter and she felt the hot venom begin its journey through her veins.

---

Edward went still and Alice looked over at him. He sighed and put down the book he was reading.

"He's done it."

"Yes," Alice murmured, "her future is blurry."

"Will she survive?" Edward asked quickly.

"Yes," Alice said with a nod, "her shield will be stronger and she will be able to control it with practice."

"I figured she was one."

"My vision is trying to adjust to it. I have faith in my abilities."

Edward gave a weak smile at her attempt at humor. "How are you feeling."

"Like I got my ass kicked."

"Other than that?"

"Sad. It's strange, when I was there I felt something I had never felt before," she said quietly. Edward saw her mind flash back to the Cullen family, to the vampire with should length blonde hair and pain etched in his features.

"Jasper?"

"Is that his name?" Alice asked. "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

Edward shrugged, "probably the engagement party, or when they came for Bella."

"I think he's the one I've been searching for."

Edward quietly pondered that. His sister had always believed in soul mates and that was why she never loved Mario like she should have or even him. Edward just sighed. He didn't want to lose his sister to that family. They were good vampires sure enough, but he didn't want her to be happy with them when he was miserable here. It was selfish and he knew it but he didn't care.

"I just wanted to hug him and make the pain go away."

"He senses emotions and can amplify them. He was worried he was going to faint from over-stimulation."

"I would love to over-stimulate him," Alice said with a grin. Edward shuddered and tried to block out the images in her head. The blonde vampire was slowly becoming more and more naked. Edward shook his head and whined.

"Stop! I don't want to see that!"

Alice's grin just widened. "I want to do naughty things to that boy."

"God you're my sister!"

"Not technically," Alice giggled, "and you didn't seem to mind when I was straddling your bony ass did you?"

"I was so horny I would have slept with anyone."

"Sure, sure."

Edward rolled his eyes and Alice laughed. She got up to get a new book leaving Edward to the thoughts she left in his head.

---

Esme was curled up under the covers when Carlisle found her. He walked to the bed and curled up with her.

"I thought you were mad at me," she mumbled as he reached around and held her hand tight.

"Never," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck, "I'm angry with her."

"I want to be but I can't. I keep thinking about what I would have done if it were me. If it meant I could keep you safe I'd give myself to him in a minute."

Carlisle tightened his hold on her. He turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. Esme shifted and kissed him back. When the kiss broke she held him tight against her, cradling his head against her shoulder and neck, waiting for the inevitable. She stroked his hair and kissed his head. He gripped her tighter and tighter. As he held her his jaw clenched harder until finally the tension snapped. As it had before it started with one teardrop, then another and then another before Carlisle was crying fully in his wife's arms.

"I hate him so much. I want to say I hate her too."

"She's your daughter Carlisle," Esme murmured, "you couldn't hate her if you tried."

"I finally had her back! I thought that things would finally be back to they were. I knew she would never be the same but we could all be happy again one day. Now my sweet angel is being taken by that demon! What am I supposed to do?!"

"You'll see her when you can," Esme murmured, "you'll let her know that you still love her even if you are angry with her."

"I won't go."

"Carlisle you didn't see her face when you walked out. I had never seen her so heartbroken, not even when her birth parents died."

Carlisle didn't say anything. He nuzzled a little against her neck and she continued to hold him. They both perked up when they heard sobbing in the other room. Carlisle got up and found Emmett curled up in a corner of Bella's room crying.

"It's my fault," he sobbed into his knees, "she saw us in the woods and she's angry about it."

"Saw who?"

"Rose and me," Emmett confessed, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm, "we had a fight and she kissed me. I didn't know Bella saw us and she thinks that I don't love her."

"Why did Rosalie kiss you?" Carlisle asked.

Both Esme and Emmett looked at him like he was crazy. Everybody knew that not only did the other vampire have a crush on Emmett, she wasn't subtle about it.

"She kept saying that I shouldn't stay with Bella because she cheated on me and I told her that I have no proof that Edward didn't force her. I only had his word and that's it. Besides, even if she had I wasn't going to dump her when she was so vulnerable. I wouldn't dump her until I had absolute proof, that she said to my face I had sex with him because I love him. But she thinks I don't love her!"

Esme knelt down and gathered her son into her arms. She held her hand out to Carlisle and pulled him to her. They both started crying again and she held them gently. Esme had lost track of how long it had been since Bella left. Their lives had gone back to what they had been just a few weeks ago.

---

While Aro had been taken away for business Edward was to keep an eye on Bella and call the moment she awoke. He was also left with the threat that if he tried to do anything he shouldn't there would be severe punishments in store. Edward, however, wasn't thinking about sex at a time like this. He was thinking about the slowly dying human that was gripping his hand like she had when she was giving birth. She was gritting her teeth and trying to keep from screaming. Edward watched as her body arched as she tried to escape the fire that was consuming her body.

"Kill me!" She begged through her clenched jaw. She had kicked through her bandages by moving her legs so much that Edward could see the skin grafts that Aro gave her. They had healed perfectly and the scar was slowly disappearing while the stitches dissolved thanks to the venom.

"You can get through this," Edward promised, "you'll never have to have another child of his."

"Fuck you and your silver linings!" Bella cried. She kicked out of the bed and crashed into the wall. She slid down and Edward helped her up. Her skin was burning hot, like she had a fever. She was in the middle of her transformation.

"Hold onto me Bella," Edward coached, "I promise you this will pass."

"It won't end! Kill me Edward! Kill me!"

"That won't work this time either. Besides, the venom has made you near immortal."

Bella tried to run to the fire burning in the fireplace but Edward grabbed her. He threw her onto the bed and called for Alice. She came and held Bella down while Edward doused the flames.

"God she's feisty."

"I hear you were the same," Edward reminded her.

"You were lucky. Aro likes to screw while he bites."

Edward cringed and went back to sitting with Bella. Alice left to get back to the wedding decorations. They still had to lure in several humans and steal the blood from the blood bank to feed their guests. Edward looked over when his phone rang. He was surprised when he saw Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Carlisle."

"Yeah I saw it on the I.D. Is everyone okay?"

"No. I want to talk to Bella."

Edward looked over at Bella who was trying to squeeze her eyes tight shut to block out the pain.

"She's in the middle of something."

"Please Edward! Please kill me!"

Carlisle didn't say anything and Edward knew what he was thinking.

"Let me speak to her."

Edward nodded and held the phone to Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

"Daddy I'm scared," Bella cried, her first tears falling, "it hurts so much."

"I know baby, but be strong. We're all thinking of you."

"I'm sorry for everything," Bella sobbed, "I love you daddy, I never meant to hurt you."

"I love you too Bells," Carlisle told her, his voice cracking, "I promise the pain will pass but you will have to endure it."

Bella looked like she was going to say something more but when she opened her mouth she screamed instead. Edward pulled the phone away.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. Do you want me keep you on the line or have her call you when she finishes or what?"

"Do me a favor. Sit with her and hold her in your lap, like you're cradling her. That's how her mother and I would hold her when she was in pain or sad. Please let me talk to her when she finishes."

"I will," Edward murmured sadly. He put the phone on a high shelf near the bed so Bella wouldn't break it by mistake. He then sat on the bed and drew her into his lap.

"Edward...please...make it stop."

"I can't sweetheart, if I could I would."

"Edward, please, bite me," she mumbled, "please."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

Edward didn't see the harm. He wondered what it was about. Maybe it would speed up the transformation, if there was more venom in her system it could take over the veins quicker. He bit her neck and she was surprised when she moaned a little. She felt his venom coarse through the bite and into her veins. She smiled and kissed him just below the ear.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Okay um are you okay?"

"Fine," Bella murmured against his cheek, "so fine."

"Um...Bella..."

"You know you want it," she moaned against his neck, "come on Edward, it'll be our secret."

"God you and your hormones!"

Edward looked over gratefully when Alice came in. "The venom is changing her hormones and amplifying them. The same thing happened to me and Aro happened to be there."

Edwrad struggled to detach himself from Bella. Alice helped and they kept Bella laying down.

"This was why Aro was so antsy about leaving her," Alice said as Bella tried to break free of their hold. "She would have willingly thrown herself at him."

"Pervert."

"If you want to have sex with her you can," Alice said with a grin, "she's more than willing. Or get her a vibrator."

"That's...just wrong..."

"How do you think I get by?" Alice asked with a wink. Edward shuddered and she laughed.

"Carlisle called," Edward said after a few minutes of just listening to Bella whine.

"I hate the way they left things," Alice said quietly, "he didn't upset her did he?"

"No, he just apologized. He's going to the wedding."

"I think they all are. They want to see her and that may be the last time."

Bella shook her head. "No! I'll see them again."

Alice smoothed Bella's hair and she looked up at her.

"When does it stop?"

"You're very close," Alice promised, "your heart beat is slowing down."

Bella closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. It was so hot she couldn't stand it. Her skin tingled painfully as she felt it getting colder. It felt like she had spent the day out in the snow and then jumped into a hot shower. Then there was the other burning. Her groin was on fire and she needed some kind of release. She was vaguely aware of her own hand moving and Edward yelping in surprise.

"What is she doing?!"

"Just because you've never masturbated doesn't mean we all don't," Alice sighed, annoyed.

"We're right here though!"

"If you'd like me to leave I can," Alice suggested. "You know you want to have sex with her."

"You're sick you know that right?"

Alice just smiled and then she left the room, leaving Edward alone with the incredibly aroused Bella and his conscience.

---

Bella opened her eyes and found Aro sitting with her. She sat up and looked around. She felt disoriented and strange. She could see everything with a new clarity. She got out of bed and felt weightless. The satin gown brushed around her legs and she felt every fiber. When she held her hands up they were snowy white and perfect.

"How do you feel?" Aro asked. She looked back at him.

"I feel...strange."

He chuckled and came to her. "It will pass. My love you look so beautiful with those eyes."

Bella knew the color they were. She didn't know if they were burgundy like Aro's or a lighter shade like Edward's. She looked at her husband to be and maker as he held her hands. His skin was warmer now that she was the same temperature. He caressed her hands lovingly as he looked at her.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, "I hope you can one day love me like I love you."

"As you said," Bella murmured quietly, "we have forever."

Aro returned her smile and kissed her gently. "Shall we see our son?"

Bella nodded and they walked out of the room. Aro held her hand as they walked. She was surprised by the change in him. Now that she was giving him everything he wanted he was gentle with her. He was so affectionate and loving towards her it made her wish she liked him back. But she didn't and she was ready to doom herself to a marriage with him.

Godric had gotten a room of his own since growing out of babyhood. Bella saw that Aro lavished his affections on his son as well. The boy had every toy he ever asked for and he was playing with a puzzle when they came in. He sat at a tiny table on a red velvet cushion as he worked. Bella had to admit it was a gorgeous child. His hair was dark black and cut short. He looked at her with red and brown eyes set in a face that resembled hers as a child.

"Mommy you're a vampire now," he observed.

"I want you two to be friends," Aro said as he sat at the table with his son, "I realize the circumstances of your birth weigh heavily on her heart, but I have faith that you both can see the qualities I love in both of you."

Godric wrinkled his nose at the thought of being friends with his mother. He didn't like her any more than she liked him. He remembered life in the womb when he heard how much she detested him and how his caretaker, Edward, had considered killing him. He didn't like her one bit and angrily put his hand on Aro's to show him.

"I know sweet child but do try. I have faith in you."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I love you so much," Aro smiled, ruffling his hair, "and I want to have a happy family."

Godric pouted and went back to his puzzle. Aro placed a few pieces and Bella just watched.

"I hear you got a phone call," Aro said.

"Yes, my dad called to check on me and to apologize for not saying goodbye properly. You aren't going to keep me isolated from them are you?"

"I don't see why I have to," Aro said as he placed a piece, "I have you as I want you so I will allow you to speak to them and to see them."

"You'll allow me? Aro if you want me to love you you're going to have to get over this you controlling me bit."

Aro chuckled and put his hand on hers. "Don't make me behave as such then my sweet."

Bella looked back at the puzzle. It was a scenery puzzle of a Tuscan villa on a hill.

"Aro, can I borrow Bella for a moment?" Alice asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"For what?"

"I need to fit her dress. I also need to work on your clothes when I'm done with her. Oh and I need you to pick the tuxedo for Godric."

"Ah, yes," Aro said, "I forgot. Yes, take her and I will have Godric measured in a little while."

Bella stood up and walked towards Alice. Her new sister took her hand and they walked down the hall.

"Vampire suits you," Alice praised, "you look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Alice gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You'll love the gown I have for you. I asked Esme what your favorite style was."

"Really?"

Alice nodded. They turned into a room filled with fabric. Bella saw Edward grumbling as he pulled stitches.

"He fails at sewing," Alice sighed.

"Oh shut up Alice."

Bella giggled a bit. There was something about the way they teased each other that made her feel like she was home. When Alice showed her the gown she would be married in she was blown away. She had always been fond of the southern belle style of dresses and was pleased when that was what Alice gave her. Her dress was white with a large hoop skirt. Ruffled layers of lace made an off the shoulder collar with a pale green ribbon woven in. The skirt had the same pale green ribbon and lace at the hem and a thick ribbon of the same color was tied around the waist with a bow in the back.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped, "it's so beautiful!"

"I figured even if you're miserable you can feel good about something."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Bella squealed, hugging Alice tight.

"Okay ow," Alice laughed, "newborn strength sweetie. Now let's get it on, I have to fix the length and waist."

Bella nodded and they dressed her. She felt so beautiful and Edward definitely noticed.

"Aro isn't allowed to touch me or Edward until the wedding. We're the only ones who have seen the dress and he can't see it until the big day."

"The gloves arrived this morning," Edward told her, "they're on the table there."

"Oh goody!"

Alice picked up the white box and took out the lace wrist length gloves. They fit Bella's hands perfectly. Alice worked quickly with a needle to make the few adjustments they needed Edward combed Bella's hair out.

"So are you her little slave now or what?" Bella teased as Edward combed through her hair.

"No, he's always been my bitch," Alice told her.

Edward stuck his tongue out at both of them and kept working. Alice left to get pins for her hair and they were left alone.

"You do look very beautiful," Edward murmured as he finished. Bella looked at him sadly. "What is it."

"Before, when I was coming on to you so strongly, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Edward shrugged. "I know it was just the moment."

"Thats the thing," Bella said quietly, "I don't know if it was."

Edward chose to remain silent. He wanted her to do the same. He didn't want to know if she loved or even liked him. That would make it harder. She shouldn't love someone who helped destroy her life.

"Do I really look pretty?"

Edward looked at her. Soft scarlet eyes in a snowy face looked at him sadly. Her eyes were still so powerful and enchanting. Her lips still looked as soft and kissable. As he arranged her hair around her shoulders he saw the soft brown against the snowy white of both her gown and her skin. The green ribbon marked the end of her hair length. It was a beautiful contrast against the virginal white. The corset she was wearing was simply to push up her breasts. The soft mounds were teasing him.

"They're called boobs," Bella told him.

Edward looked back up at her eyes. He grabbed her neck and pulled her head to his. Their lips hit and Bella's hand went behind his neck. She opened her mouth and he took her invitation. Being able to kiss her fully was a sensation he never should have felt. It made him kiss her more and want to hold her naked in his arms.

"Lord I can't leave you two alone can I?"

They broke apart quickly and Alice gave Edward a look.

"You're excused to go wack."

"Oh you're a regular riot," Edward muttered. "I'm going to go check on the decorations."

"Okay stud," Alice snorted. She came up to Bella and pinned her hair back. "Oh and you stop encouraging him."

"I'm so confused."

"Me too. Edward? Attractive?"

"Seriously," Bella mumbled, "I don't know if I love him or not."

Alice sighed and turned her around. "You don't. You love Aro and that's the way it has to be."

"I love Emmett too."

"Lord girl how is it you have three vampires chasing you and I don't?!"

"You're a tad scary," Bella answered.

"Eh, maybe. Plus the only one I've found attractive is your brother."

"Jasper?!"

"He single?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. He was engaged a while ago but they broke it off. Katie's like his best friend now."

Alice thought about that for a moment. "Is he still in love with her?"

"Not in love," Bella shrugged. "Do you really think you two would go out?"

"I think if we got to know each other," Alice sighed happily, "god I want to do naughty things to that boy."

Bella shuddered. "Eew he's my brother!"

"Even better!"

"Do you want me to set you up?" Bella asked. "He thought you were cute when he saw you at the party."

"Of course he did," Alice said with a smile.

Bella laughed and Alice finished pinning her hair.

"I think we'll have your hair up for this. I think I'll lend you my beaded hair net for your something borrowed. It has a blue hue to it so that works too!"

"Very efficient," Bella praised. Alice laughed and helped her change out of the gown into her regular day clothes.

---

Bella looked over when she heard someone come in. When she saw it was Carlisle she ran to him.

"Daddy I'm so happy you're here!" she cried. Carlisle hugged her when she ran into his arms so fast she nearly knocked him over.

"Bella," he murmured against her hair, "I am sorry. No matter how angry I was with you I should have never done something like that."

"It doesn't matter," Bella promised him. She broke the hug and Carlisle looked at her gown.

"Very beautiful," he praised. "If this were any other man I would be so happy for you."

"Dad this is the only way," Bella promised him, "this way I am able to see you and the others without anyone dying."

"Just you."

"Maybe I'll learn to love him," she pressed, ignoring his comment.

"You shouldn't have to! Bella you should have had faith in us to save you."

"Dad please don't fight me on this. What did you want me to do? Sit and watch while the people I loved fought and die for me? That may be Rosalie's fetish but not mine."

Carlisle sighed, "so how long have you and Rosie been fighting?"

"Dad we aren't fighting. We just don't like each other."

"Emmett thinks that you agreed to this because of him."

Bella shook her head. "Yes, I'm pissed off. I mean to hear that she had kissed him when I was away too! I mean wow she buried me so quickly and it came as a shock. When I saw them my first reaction was anger and you heard me ranting to Edward."

Carlisle nodded. "If it helps, I have always thought you were prettier."

"You're my dad you have to say that."

Carlisle chuckled and pat her head. "With pride my dear."

"As far as Emmett goes...I don't know. Did he come too?"

"Yes. We more or less dragged him because even though we are all highly against this, you need support. When I take off the father goggles I can see the self sacrifice."

"Everything happens for a reason, remember?"

Carlisle nodded. He hugged her tight and tried not to cry. "I don't want to give you away to him."

"It's a long aisle and let's face it I only have six friendly faces."

"Who's the other one?"

"Alice and Edward. Now that it's out, I don't consider Rosalie a friendly face."

"Ouch," Carlisle chuckled. He looked like he might say more but Alice came in wearing a slender silver gown.

"Sit," she ordered. Bella sat and her skirt was hiked up as Alice slipped on a garter and then put on her pale green shoes. "Okay we have the bouquet waiting for you. It's white roses in ferns to match the colors but still standing out. Carlisle go across the hall, Edward has your tux for you and please, please don't wrinkle it."

Carlisle nodded and left. Bella took a few deep breaths and Alice put the final touches on her hair.

"You are so beautiful Bella, the belle of the ball."

"It's my wedding, I should be."

Alice smiled and nodded.

---

For once Edward and Emmett were one in their emotions. The traditional march played on violin as Bella walked down the very long aisle. Being more or less the king of the vampires meant a huge turnout for Aro's wedding. Bella heard the happy murmurs of how beautiful she looked and how they looked perfect together. The two vampires watched as she walked with grace and beauty. They both loved her dearly and they both had to watch her condemn her life to Aro.

Carlisle hugged Bella tight at the end of the aisle and she joined Aro at the alter. He sat beside Esme and held her hand tight. Bella looked at Aro and tried to find a reason to be happy. She looked gorgeous. She could be happy about that. She saw Edward just to the side of Aro as one of his groomsmen. Caius was his best man.

The ceremony was fairly quick. Aro wasn't very religious and it was only a formality. When they were officially married he kissed her and everyone applauded except her family. Aro held her hand and he was smiling brightly. They walked the aisle together amongst the applause and cheers from their guests. Once outside Aro took her into a smaller room to wait for the ballroom to fill.

"It's the beginning of the rest of forever," he murmured.

Bella smiled and held his hands, interlacing their fingers. "How about this. We enjoy the night and then we go tuck our son in and begin a new life as a family."

Aro smiled and kissed her forehead. "I want nothing more."

"I can be the wife you dreamed if you just allow me one favor."

"What favor?"

"I want to see my family whenever I want. If we all could get along the best we can it would be a dream come true. But you have to understand that I can never love someone who keeps me away from them."

Aro squeezed her hands gently. "That will get you to open your heart to me completely?"

Bella nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Done. Now, my love, shall we go in?"

"There is one thing I have left to do. Will you give me a moment? I promised my mother that the day I got married we would do this really immature jump hug and gush."

"Certainly. Meet me back here in five?"

Bella nodded and left. Aro turned to check the catering. For the toast glasses of blood were being served. Beyond that there wasn't really all that much.

---

Bella had to admit, the wedding was kind of fun. She and Alice did a line dance with some others and she tried swing dancing with Edward. She left the heart of the party half way through and found Emmett sitting on his own.

"I'm glad you came," she said as she approached.

"Carlisle gave an order. I don't want to see you get married to another man."

Bella sat down and sighed. "Look, Em, dad told me what you had said to him after I left."

"Bella if I hadn't been kissed by Rosalie would you have chosen to leave?"

Bella shook her head no. "Emmett my reasons have nothing to do with Rosie being a slut."

Emmett couldn't help but give a slight smile. "Bella you know I love you."

Bella looked down at her hands and felt a curl slip down her shoulder. Emmett reached over and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him and sighed.

"Can I have a last dance?" he asked.

Bella nodded. They stood up as the music was slowing. He drew her near and held her hand gently in his, as if she was still human. They swayed silently to the music until he spoke again.

"Do you love him?" Emmett asked for only her to hear.

"Of course I don't."

"I mean Edward."

Bella didn't answer right away. Was she in love with Edward? She sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know what I feel about him. A part of me loves him but at the same time I love you."

Emmett nodded. Bella looked up into his buttery gold eyes.

"Did you say yes?"

Bella looked away but he kept his eyes focused on her. She looked back and this time he saw blood beginning to pool in the corner of her eye.

"You know the answer to that."

Bella pulled away from him and went through the crowd. Emmett didn't follow. Aro followed her and she had no choice but to let him.

"You seem distressed."

"I need to be alone for a few moments to collect my thoughts."

Aro nodded and let her go. Bella had to admit it was nice that now that they were married he was much more lenient. Weird, but nice. She stumbled across her son who was becoming very sleepy.

"Let's take you to bed," she said gently. She turned and carried him to Aro. "I'm taking him up to bed."

"Oh is it that time already? Wow how time flies."

"I'll give him a bottle before," Bella told him. "I want to try this motherhood thing."

"I'm so happy you two are getting along," Aro said with a smile. "Goodnight my dear."

"Night daddy," Godric mumbled sleepily. Aro kissed his forehead and then kissed Bella lightly. Bella carried her son out of the ballroom and upstairs. She had a bottle waiting for him. She sat lightly in a rocking chair and gave him the bottle.

"You've gotten so big."

Godric nodded as he sucked on the bottle. Bella held it for him and smiled as he drifted further and further into sleep. She laid him in his bed and tucked him in.

"Mommy my tummy hurts."

"You drank too fast," Bella cooed, "sweetheart you should be more careful."

"You are good enough for my daddy," Godric told her.

"You're right," Bella agreed, smoothing the sheets over his shoulder. "But it won't matter anymore."

"Why?"

Bella smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well my little demon."

---

Bella took Aro's hand and they left the wedding party without being noticed.

"I want you now," she whispered.

Aro took Bella to their room and she saw that the romantic atmosphere was played up. Aro drew her to him and kissed her.

"I have something for us," Bella murmured, "to start our new lives on the right foot."

"I love how wonderful you are," he chuckled. Bella smiled and opened up a chilled chest on the table and pulled out two glasses of blood. She handed one to him and smiled. "What brought on this change?"

"Well," Bella said as he took the glass from her, "the bottom line is that whether or not I wanted you to be, you are my husband. I can spend my life struggling against you and bringing out the darker side of you, or I can try to enjoy myself. Even if all we will be is friends that would be wonderful."

"To think if you had come to this conclusion sooner you could have saved yourself quite a bit of pain."

Bella grinned. "To a long and happy life together?"

"Forever," Aro agreed. They toasted and drank the blood. Bella put her glass aside and when Aro finished she took his.

"Now," she purred, pushing lightly on his chest. "I have to be a good wife, starting with out wedding night."

"You're so right."

Bella stepped out of the multiple layers under her skirt and turned around.

"Undress me," she purred.

Aro slowly undressed her, kissing her neck as he did. She pulled the jeweled pin and her hair tumbled down her back. She looked at him dressed only in the corset and leggings.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Does this please you my husband?"

"It certainly does," Aro murmured, drawing her to him by her hips. She pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him.

"Do you want to see how naughty I can be?" Bella asked in a soft sensual whisper.

"Oh yes I do."

She unfastened his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel weak," he murmured, "excited."

"Of course. Our first time together where I'm not screaming."

She playfully pinned his hands with hers and he chuckled.

"This afternoon we should take a long walk with Godric."

"He'll be sleeping for a while," Bella murmured, "poor thing tired himself out at the party."

"After he wakes up."

Bella rolled her hips against his and felt what she was waiting for. "He isn't waking up."

"What?" Aro asked sharply.

"He's sleeping for a long time. He has a tummy ache."

Aro looked like he might say something but she kissed him. Her hands caressed his neck and she kissed down his jaw line.

"Big boy," she whispered as she rolled her hips again, "when you raped me I thought you would split me in two."

"I didn't have to go to such measures but you disobeyed me."

"You took my life from me. I'll always fear you."

"Not always. You'll forget soon enough."

"No," Bella whispered, "I'll never forget how I'll never again love Emmett as I once did. But that all turns you on doesn't it?"

"Yes. In the end I won."

"Oh no," Bella whispered. She pulled back and looked him in the eye with a grin. "In the end, I won."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Silly vampire. I poisoned your son."

"WHAT?!"

Aro made to get up but half of his body was numb.

"I also gave you dead blood from the same woman I poisoned."

"I order you to stop this," Aro growled. "Get me to the doctor."

"I'm not yours. I never was and I never will be."

"You can't do this," Aro growled.

Bella got up and grabbed the clothes she had worn when he brought her there the second time. The sweats and t-shirt felt as comfortable as always.

"Bella undo this! Now!"

Bella turned and crawled onto the bed. "What's the matter? You don't like slowly dying inside out?"

Aro just glared at her.

"It's what you did to me. You killed me in almost every way possible."

Bella knelt down and pulled out a lighter.

"Do you know what it's like to be trapped in your own hell?"

"You crazy bitch!"

Bella smiled and finished undressing him. She sat at his feet and flicked the lighter on against the bottom of his foot.

"Remember those burns I had? I remember how I got them. The pain was so intense I thought I was going to die. My mother gave her life so that all I would have were those burns. She kept me alive and died for me. They were the last part of my parents I had. Then you came along and took that away."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"No," Bella sighed. "I'm just sharing so maybe you'll understand why I'm starting with your feet when your vital organ is your brain. Or maybe to you it's that baby dick you have."

"You planned this," Aro accused in a growl, "that's why you surrendered so easily."

Bella smiled. "You do catch on eventually. You were too busy thinking with your other head to realize it."

Bella zipped over and grabbed another wine glass.

"Here's to our long and happy marriage," she said before splashing the wine on him. She lit the lighter again and dropped it on him. She took off her wedding ring and dropped it on him also. "Later."

Bella got up and left to the sounds of his screaming. She went down the tower and turned down the corridor to leave when she saw two vampires ahead. She stopped and saw that it was Edward and Emmett. They both looked at her with concern and unrequited love etched in their faces.

"One problem down," she sighed to herself.

TBC

I really kinda like badass Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

DC: I don't own it

thanks to my reviewers

Okay so quick comments. I saw the new trailer for New Moon and I'll be honest I'm not that thrilled. I think it's because I didn't like New Moon until the end when we got to meet Aro and gang. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I effing love Aro, I think he's crazy and funny and kinda like the Joker with restraint.

But the actor looks so old!!!!! Oh my god I always pictured Aro being very young in appearance with that papery skin because he's ancient. Kinda like Antonio Banderas (can anyone tell I love interview with a vampire? lol). I dunno, I'm just not as psyched about the movie as of right now like I was for Twilight. I think I'm afraid that Rob will play Edward really awkwardly again. It just felt like for someone who was supposed to be near perfection (as he was constantly described) he seemed kinda on the dumb side. Sure it's cute and all the first couple times I saw it but then I was kinda wondering what happened to the guy who spent his night devouring books while his family was off screwing their respective mates.

Chapter 12,

"Okay let's stop beating around the bush," Alice said as she came up to the table.

"What bush?" Carlisle asked.

"Not you."

"I'm with him, what bush?" Jasper asked.

"I've already had the vision of you asking me to dance and it keeps getting delayed because you're wussing out so dance with me."

Jasper gave a nervous look to Carlisle who shrugged.

"Um...y-you did?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for quite some time now."

"I'm sorry ma'am," he mumbled. He stood up and reached for her hand. "Allow me to amend my ways?"

"Yes," Alice murmured. She caught his eyes. They both walked onto the floor as a beautiful musical number began to play. He twirled her and pulled her to him.

"Y-you're very beautiful," he stammered.

"And here Bella told me you were charismatic," Alice teased playfully.

"When it comes to strangers," Jasper said with a smile, "pretty little vampires are another story."

Alice smiled up at him. They just gazed at each other. She felt calm when she was with him, almost hopeful. The feeling was shattered when she had an unsettling vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Something I can't change," Alice answered quietly.

"Is it about Bella?"

Alice didn't answer. She just watched the outcome of the vision and sighed.

---

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked.

"Why did you change?" Edward asked at the same time. He was the first to pick up the smoky scent she had on her skin. "What did you do?"

"What I had to," Bella said, "we're leaving. Get the others."

She walked into the ballroom and found her family sitting generally together. They looked up when they saw her, all of them confused as to her new clothing.

"We're going home," Bella said in a very authoritative voice.

"Aro is letting you leave with us?" Carlisle asked, standing.

"We discussed it and he agreed," Bella nodded. "It took a bit of fighting on my part but I got my way."

"Caius won't stop you," Alice said as she and Jasper approached them. Bella smiled.

"Perfect. Now can we leave?"

Her vampires nodded and they left the ballroom. They got into Carlisle's rental car and Alice grabbed her yellow porche. Jasper chose to ride with her, making Bella and Edward happy.

"So why is Aro suddenly being so accommodating?" Carlisle asked as they hit the road. Esme was on her phone getting plane tickets for them as they went so he was careful to be quiet.

"It's too sunny here," Bella sighed. She was sitting in back with Emmett and Edward. She laid her head on Emmett's shoulder but because of the awkward hump at the middle seat her legs were lazily draped over Edward's. He was resting his hand on her knee. "I miss the rain."

"Surprisingly me too," Edward agreed. "Maybe it's because we don't get it as much here."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well our flight leaves at noon," Esme said, hanging up.

"Excellent. Now back to the question at hand," Carlisle said, glancing back at Bella, "why is Aro being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Because I killed him."

Carlisle nearly crashed the car in shock. He put on heavy breaks and whirled around. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I killed him. He's no longer among the living...or the undead or whatever we are."

"God you are so sexy right now," Emmett groaned.

"You can't just kill Aro and get away with it! Bella they'll come after you for sure! We have to get you into hiding."

"Actually Caius isn't going to send anyone," Edward told Carlisle. "Alice had a vision about this before it happened."

"Why isn't Caius doing anything about it?" Esme asked. "Not that we want him to."

"Alice said it's because he feels Bella earned her freedom. He was in the fortress when she was Aro's prisoner and while he could care less about what happened to her, the fact that she had planned and perfectly executed her plan is impressive to him. Besides, she is, technically, the ruler of the Volturi coven by marriage. Kinda like how Esme would be the leader of your coven should something happen to you, Carlisle."

The car was silent. Bella was picking bits of grit from her nails and Emmett was trying not to be aroused by Bella's bold seizure of her own destiny. Edward was the one to break the silence with a question that had been plaguing him for a while.

"Why did you have me bite you too? You made it seem like if I did it would hurry the transformation."

"The one weak point in my plan was him enforcing his power as my maker," Bella answered, "your venom diluted his, thus weakening his power over me."

"So I'm partially your maker?"

Bella nodded. "Not enough to really make me do anything but yes."

"Don't go ordering her to have sex with you or anything or I'll kick your ass."

"Relax, I won't order her to do anything."

"Not that it would work," Bella grinned.

Emmett smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "As long as you're safe."

Carlisle continued driving and the car was still painfully silent. Emmett fidgeted with the tips of Bella's hair over her shoulder while she and Edward played tic tac toe on her thigh. Esme fidgeted with her handbag that was sitting in her lap.

"Okay say it," Bella said finally.

"You planned this," Carlisle said finally, "when we were in the living room you planned this."

"Dad would you rather the alternative? Bottom line he could have killed one if not all of you."

"He could have killed you as well," Carlisle pointed out angrily. "Bella I have told you time and time again I could care less about myself as long as you are safe."

"What about the rest of you? Dad this worked because I'm highly suicidal."

That made the atmosphere thicker. Emmett and Edward stopped their mindless fidgeting and looked at her. Emmett held her tighter and nuzzled her head.

"You can't honestly be surprised."

"Bella the pain will pass," Carlisle promised, "things will get better."

"Dad look at me! Tell me I'm the same girl you raised when you know that I killed my husband! I strangled my son after poisoning him and felt no remorse. Ask Edward how many times I begged him to kill me. I jumped out of a tower window! This can't be a shock!"

"But you aren't there anymore," Carlisle reminded her, "you were safe and home where we could protect you."

"I don't really feel like debating this," Bella sighed, "can't you just accept that my way worked even if you don't approve?"

"No! I am not going to approve of you lying to your family!"

"I didn't lie! You never asked me if I had a plan."

Carlisle grumbled under his breath and Bella sighed.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"You were reckless."

Bella rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"I saw that young lady!"

"Dad if you don't drop it I'm gonna switch cars."

Carlisle pursed his lips and glared at her in the rearview, clearly indicating that they will talk later whether she wanted to or not. She looked over at Edward and sighed.

"Will you stay with us?" she asked.

"As long as you want me to," he replied. "I fear if I say no you'll hurt me."

"Most likely," Bella smiled. She patted his hand and nuzzled Emmett's shoulder. She smiled against him.

"You're unusually happy," Emmett observed.

"For just a short while I'm free of everything," she sighed, "the adrenaline rush probably."

"Vampires don't have adrenaline."

"I want to enjoy a few moments before slipping back into crushing depression."

"And you chose those moments when we aren't alone?" Emmett asked. Bella stuck out her tongue and he kissed her. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

The car fell silent and Emmett watched his fiance continue the game on her leg with Edward. He hated the bronze haired vampire even if he did risk his life to save Bella. He had sex with her. Bella hadn't confirmed absolutely that she had agreed to sleep with him, but she left that vague line that he knew the answer. But did he? Deep down he knew that Bella was gone. He was never going to have his baby back. Her life had been taken from her slowly with each time Aro raped her. Then, one night, she agreed to a vampire that helped keep her captive.

Did she enjoy it? Did he caress her like he had once? Did he hurt her like he had? Was he losing her to him?

Emmett's head was on fire and rushing with so many questions and images. Bella laying beneath the skinny redhead moaning in pleasure as he penetrated her. He turned his head and realized that it had completely slipped his mind that Edward could hear his thoughts.

_Whatever I hate you_

Edward raised one eyebrow. Bella looked up curiously and then at Edward before sighing.

"If you guys are gonna get into a cock fight let me know so I can move."

"When we do fight it will be back home where there is plenty of room," Emmett promised her. "Because I still have a few favors to return."

"Any time," Edward said with a small smile.

"Lord can you two just screw each other and get it over with?" Bella groaned. "Whoever tops get to be the alpha dog."

That shut them both up and made Esme giggle.

---

"I want my daughter back," Carlisle said as he and Esme walked through the woods.

"She is back."

"No, her body is back. Sort of. I want my Bella back. I want the girl who would sooner die than hurt a child, who isn't stringing two men along, who wouldn't kill her husband no matter how much of a demon he was!"

"Carlisle one of these days you'll have to realize that she will never be the same. Until you accept that she went through an ordeal that stripped her of her will to live I can't help you."

Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand and she glared at him.

"Ouch."

"Stop siding with her!"

"Oh what are you five?!"

"You're supposed to think she has a problem too!"

"Oh lord Carlisle just once try living with the rest of us," Esme groaned, "we aren't as perfect as you! Don't harass Bella because she is going through a lot right now."

"But Esme..."

"You aren't the only one who is frustrated!"

Carlisle didn't say anything. Esme kept walking, angrily pulling him behind her. They still had to hunt after all as they didn't have any blood at the wedding and hadn't hunted for a while. They stopped when they came to the clearing and saw Jasper and his new girlfriend. Carlisle didn't know how to feel about Alice. Of the two she was definitely the colder one, while Edward was still emotional and struggling to hide it. He understood Alice had a dark past and didn't hold her choices against her but he didn't like her involvement in Bella's capture.

Jasper didn't seem to mind. Carlisle didn't like that his adopted son was so ready to give himself to her. But then again she did take a near fatal beating from Aro so that Bella could escape. Jasper seemed completely under her spell though. Carlisle knew it was exactly like when he met Esme. They were walking through the woods holding hands and Jasper was trying to help her with their diet. Alice had promised she would try it if it would make him happy.

Alice turned and took Jasper's other hand. She was aware that his parents were nearby but she didn't care. Jasper smiled and kept walking while she seemed to glide before him.

"See, this isn't so hard. You didn't get a drop on your dress."

"You got lucky," Alice sighed. Jasper chuckled and pulled her hands up to his shoulders. He held her small waist and lifted her up. He kissed her and she pressed her lips harder against his, turning his sweet innocent kiss into a deeper one.

"What are you?" he whispered when they broke away, "I have never fallen so quickly for anyone."

"When our eyes met I knew you were the one I had been searching for. My other half."

"I feel such peace when I'm with you, even though you're as hyperactive as a toddler."

Alice giggled and kissed him lightly. "Even though I wish the circumstances were different, I can't regret the path that led me to you."

"I worry about Bella," Jasper said quietly, "and dad."

Alice slipped down and took his hand again. She looked over when she heard a herd of deer.

"Still hungry?"

"A bit," Jasper chuckled, "I haven't fed yet, I was too busy watching you."

Alice giggled and ran off knowing he would follow.

---

"Why did you and Edward fight again?" Bella asked as she walked with Emmett.

"Because I hate him."

"I wish you wouldn't," she sighed.

"Yeah I forgot you two are good buddies," Emmett grumbled. "Is this how it's always going to be?"

"Well if you two would just be civil..."

"I mean with us! Bella I don't like you spending time with him!"

Bella sighed. "What do you want me to do? He's my friend."

"Yeah and how many times have you slept with him?"

"Oh god don't be so jealous!"

"I have every right to be!" Emmett reminded her loudly, "you did sleep with him in Volterra after all!"

"Yes, I did! I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and I wanted one last moment of some sort of pleasure before being condemned to hell! I was only human!"

"Only human is a really bad excuse," Emmett growled.

"Oh like you didn't fuck a girl or two when you were human?"

"I wasn't engaged, Bella!"

"I thought he was going to die, and I thought I was going off into hell. You weren't going to forgive me anyway so what did it matter?"

Emmett looked at her in absolute shock. "Never forgive you for being raped? Shit Bella I was never angry with you about that!"

"How was I supposed to know that?! I wasn't thinking right and I honestly believed that I was never going to see you again anyway."

"Just admit it. You have feelings for him."

Bella hesitated and Emmett held up his hands and began stepping back from her. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Emmett stop!" Bella cried as he ran off into the trees. She tried to run after him but when he didn't slow down and threw a log back at her she knew he wanted to be alone. She slowed to a stop and felt more tears fall. She sank to her knees. She hated that she wanted to run to Edward so he could tell her that her fiance was just upset and would calm down. "Please don't leave me," she mumbled to nobody.

She curled up on the ground. In her mind she saw Aro and his dark smile.

_Look at me. Do you wish I was your fiance?_

"No more," Bella begged quietly, "die already."

_"I'll punish you for being a whore, what would your fiance say if he knew you came for another vampire?"_

He was there holding his demon child in her memory. She remembered strangling her son in his bed after the poison deadened his ability to scream. His eyes pleaded with her to stop but she didn't. She held his throat tight until the breathing stopped and then some to be sure. Before Aro she wouldn't have been able to do it. He died quickly. Killing them both had been nothing. Her heart had frozen to that point where she could cause death without a flinch.

But watching Emmett leave her behind was breaking her heart. She loved him so much and still wanted to be with him forever. However she also loved Edward. She wanted them both. Emmett wanted her to release Edward and then they could maybe heal. It should be so easy, but the thought of being without Edward made her feel sad.

"Bella?"

She looked up and saw Edward. He pulled her up and brushed some leaves from her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Emmett and I had a fight."

"About me?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"Look, I don't want to talk right now. I need to be alone. Keep an eye on him okay."

Edward nodded and Bella walked off into the woods.

---

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked when they regrouped. Everyone looked at each other and then at Emmett.

"Ask Edward he probably knows," Emmett muttered.

"No clue," Edward answered calmly, "she ran off after you did."

"Oh you mean you didn't go after her as a caring _friend_?"

"Trust me," Edward said with a slight smile, "when she does decide that she is over you I'll be there to sweep her away. But until then I will be her friend as long as she wants."

"I should kill you right now," Emmett growled, pushing by Jasper to get closer to Edward. "After what you did to her."

"Enough," Carlisle said loudly, "the bottom line is nobody is with Bella and she is a newborn. Where is Alice?"

Just then the two girls came into a clearing. Alice was rubbing her head and Bella looked miserable.

"For the last time Bella I told you it's no big deal," Alice insisted.

"I bit your face!"

"Eh it'll heal quickly enough," Alice promised her. "You did get blood in my hair."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. "Why are you so bloody."

"Because someone decided that hunter tastes better than deer and she show bowl her tiny friend over."

"In all fairness you were in my way," Bella defended, "now hold still you have a twig in your hair."

"So sweet."

Bella rolled her eyes and plucked the stick and bits of dirt from her friend's hair.

"You killed a hunter?"

"He killed my deer," Bella shrugged, "then he shot me and when that didn't do anything he asked if I was a god and then I said yes and his sacrifice would bring a healthy crop."

Jasper snorted and pretended to be angry when Carlisle shot him a look.

"Then Alice was like, no stop, but by then it was too late and I tackled her then ran after the hunter and fed."

Carlisle stood in absolute shock and the general reaction to her family was shock. The tension was thick and suffocating. Emmett left upon seeing her, determined to keep them from being in the same room and or area for as long as he was pissed. Bella's jaw and fists clenched when Rosalie followed.

"Don't kill her," Alice advised, holding Bella's fist.

"If he wants to have her then fine," Bella mumbled, trying so hard not to care. "I mean in all fairness I wasn't here to stop her from jumping on him the minute I left."

"Alright look," Emmett growled, rushing back, "she didn't jump me, she kissed me once and then I yelled at her because I wasn't ready to accept that you may have been dead. It's a far cry from sex."

"Oh no sweetie I'm not saying you're the slutty one."

"Alright you two let's calm down," Carlisle said, trying to mediate.

"Stay out of this!" They both snapped angrily.

"Bella how can I trust you after knowing that you slept with him?" Emmett asked.

"You know me," Bella told him, "you know me better than anyone."

"No," Emmett corrected holding his hand up, "I knew who you were. I don't know this vampire badass who strangles her son and burns her deranged husband."

"I've changed," Bella admitted, "but I do love you."

"And you love him too. That's why you won't let him go."

Bella didn't say anything. She looked at Emmett with sad ruby eyes.

"If you want me to stay, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him."

"Emmett I love you."

"And if I ask you to send him away you wouldn't."

Bella shook her head and tears began to fall. Emmett clenched his fists and unclenched them.

"Then take him. Go with the guy that helped put you through hell. I just wish I would have known before I tried so hard to find you."

"Emmett I do love you."

"Sure."

"Just tell me, even if it was a one in a million chance, can I still hope that one day you'll forgive me?"

Emmett touched her cheek gently. "You can hope for anything you want. Just don't hold your breath."

Bella nodded and he left. The family was silent and the tension was even thicker. Jasper knew that Edward wanted to go try to console her but respected that he wasn't going to make things worse for her. Esme came over and gently put her arms around Bella.

"It's going to be okay."

Bella shook her head no. She hugged Esme back and began crying into her shoulder. She knew things were different between them when he kissed her in the airport. Instead of feeling fireworks she felt only a dull flame. She knew it was because her heart was divided between him and Edward. Now the heart that loved Edward was ready to run into his arms and begin their life, but the heart that still belonged to Emmett was breaking. The worst part was that she didn't just lose him as a romantic partner. She lost him completely. Her big teddy bear was gone.

"Let's go home," Carlisle said quietly. He looked back at Alice and she just gave a soft nod. Jasper looked at Edward.

"Is he going to come home?"

"Alice had a vision that he will. Right now he just doesn't want to be near her."

"Is he going to go to Rosalie?" Jasper asked as they walked.

"I don't know yet. I hope not, for Bella's sake."

_What are you going to do?_

"Stand in the background and offer my friendship until she wants more. Making a move now would destroy them both."

"Did Alice see that?" Jasper asked.

"She didn't have to. Rosalie better watch herself for a while though."

Jasper nodded in agreement. They both looked over at the broken hearted vampire who was being sheltered by her parents. The blonde would have more than a broken hearted woman to deal with if she made a premature move. The way Esme was feeling, if anyone added further pain to her daughter's broken heart there would be hell to pay.

They all piled into the cars and drove home. Carlisle was driving as usual and Bella was in the back seat with Esme and Jasper. Her mother was holding her hand but she was snuggled against her brother for comfort that Jasper was more than willing to give.

"This will pass," he promised her, "it isn't in his nature to be unforgiving."

"That's crap and you know it," Bella mumbled. "He never forgave anyone in his human life."

"But you're different," Jasper murmured against her head after he planted a gentle kiss. "He'll forgive you in time."

"I really messed up," Bella sniffed, rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm, "I hate that I lost him as a lover but worse than that...he's my best friend and has been for so long I can't imagine life without him."

Jasper hugged her shoulders and Esme pet her hair gently. Carlisle watched them briefly in the rearview mirror and felt his heart breaking as it always did when his baby girl was in pain. When they had started dating Carlisle was worried about what would happen if the relationship ended. He didn't know whose side he would take! He told himself that he would side with the victim. In this situation it would have been Emmett who had pushed away all advances from Rosalie and other women during the relationship and especially when Bella was in Volterra. However Bella was the one dumped in front of their family. But she wouldn't have been dumped if she hadn't slept with Edward, which wouldn't have happened if he, Carlisle, had been able to protect her like a father should.

So really, Carlisle reasoned with himself, it had been his fault that Bella ended up in Volterra in the first place which led to the cheating which led to the broken hearts. With that thought pushing him on, he found that he could coddle both of his wounded children.

TBC

Okay so the ending of this chapter was hard to write. I love Emmett so much but since the beginning I knew that I was going to have him broken hearted. My ideal ending would be Emmett and Edward becoming bi for each other and they could all be one happy family. Mainly because the boy love fangirl in me drools over that.

On a lighter note I was writing this chapter while watching Watchmen. I love Dr. Manhattan very much. Very, very much. Kinda to the point where I hate Laurie for breaking his heart. Oh, and Rorschach. I loves me some Rorscach. So I kept hearing Dr. Manhattan's sexy voice when Emmett and Bella were fighting for the first time. It was funny to me because I accidently typed that Emmett teleported away. That would have been awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on other stories and I'm drifting back to original fiction. Considering most of my fanfics are based off of original stories I wrote for classes or for fun it only makes sense. I'm currently rewriting a story that came to me in high school and has changed so many times it's almost unrecognizable. The muse from that story gave me Collide and In my hands. Now that muse is back demanding my attention.

I've also been on a Carlisle kick lately. I dunno why but I just keep messing with the dear doctor. :)

Chapter 13,

Bella laid on her bed hugging a teddy bear that Emmett had won for her when they were living in Maine. It was back when she still had a crush on him. She remembered the night they went to the carnival together and the way her heart thundered in her chest as he gave her the bear.

_"Hey there! You look like a winner!"_

_Emmett looked over and raised his eyebrows._

_"Care to win a prize for your lovely lady friend?"_

_Bella looked up at him and he smiled at her._

_"What would you like?" He asked. "The bear or the duck?"_

_"Probably the bear," Bella answered, "the duck looks kinda shady."_

_"Aw but we could name it Rosie."_

_Bella giggled and Emmett paid for a round. They took their seats and the game began. A red ball rolled to each of them and they began rolling it into the various holes to make their marker run faster across the track. Bella knew she didn't stand a chance. She was competing against a vampire after all._

_"We have a winner!"_

_"Rematch?" Emmett asked her with the cocky grin._

_"I'll get you this time."_

_"Ready! Go!"_

_The race was on again. Bella tried to make her little Mickey Mouse cutout beat Emmett's cutout of Cartman from South Park._

_"Come on! You're a mouse he's a fatty!"_

_"Just be glad he isn't trying to eat the mouse," Emmett laughed. "Later Bells!"_

_"Damn!"_

_"Winner again!"_

_They did two more rounds and Emmett won them all._

_"At one point it's just embarrassing," Emmett teased as Bella lost again._

_"Whatever," Bella muttered getting up, "I let you...!" She was cut off as her feet caught around the tiny stool and she face planted._

_"You okay?" Emmett asked, helping her up._

_"Yeah fine," she grumbled. Emmett chuckled and dusted her off._

_"Alright pick your prize," the operator said in a perky upbeat voice. Emmett pointed up at a medium sized panda. He got it and gave it to Bella._

_"Because you tried so hard."_

_Bella took it, blushing. Emmett smiled and pulled her off to the roller coaster for yet another ride. His cold hand covered hers completely and held it securely as he navigated through the crowds._

_"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the deep blush._

_"N-nothing."_

_"I've seen you fall down a hundred times Bells, you gotta stop feeling so embarrassed for being a klutz."_

_Bella just ran along with him and they got to a roller coaster. "This one good enough?"_

_"This? It's a baby coaster!"_

_Bella whimpered a bit and Emmett sighed._

_"You humans and your limitations," he sighed dramatically. "I swear Carlisle should just change you already."_

_"Yeah," Bella mumbled. "He won't though."_

_"Yeah he's obsessed with preserving your humanity. Speaking of, is that twit still bothering you for dumping him?"_

_"No. He's sleeping with Chelsea now."_

_"Eew."_

_Bella nodded. She glanced up at him and he was looking for the other coasters, trying to see if any of them were tame enough for her sensitive stomach._

_"Okay tell me why you're still blushing and I'll let you skip out on the coaster."_

_Bella looked at him, ready to say it was because she had fallen in front of people, but something else came out._

_"Because I have a huge crush on you and you won a bear for me and you were...are...still holding my hand. Oh crap."_

_Emmett smiled and kissed her lightly. "Is that all? Why do you think I asked only you to come with me tonight?"_

_"'Cause Jasper was busy?"_

_Emmett laughed and lifted her up while hugging her tight._

_"Because you're much sexier than Jasper."_

_Bella blushed again and he kissed her._

_"And I don't want to date Jasper."_

_Bella blushed violently and mumbled about liking him._

_"Excellent. Now, we can either have an awkward kiss moment behind the funnel cake tent, or we can ride a fast ride that will most likely make you queasy, and then we can have an awkward kiss moment while I nurse you back to health with funnel cake I got from the tent."_

_"Fine, but no spinning rides."_

_Emmett grinned and they went off to the ferris wheel. Bella shyly snuggled against him and he smiled. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head._

_"Carlisle's gonna be pissed," he murmured with a soft laugh._

_"He's just mad that I'm growing up. But I could do worse."_

_"Eh probably," Emmett shrugged. "Now when we go to school tomorrow you're going to tell Newton to kindly stop ogling you like a hungry animal before your boyfriend beats him up."_

_"Aw is the big scary vampire jealous?" She asked._

_Emmett kissed her forehead. "Only when it comes to you."_

_"Rosie is gonna kill me."_

_"She'll get over it."_

With a yell the panda flew across the room and into the closet. Bella stood up and threw a full blown tantrum and began throwing picture frames and stuffed animals. She screamed at the top of her lungs and put a hole in her dresser when she yanked the handle too hard and the small drawer detached and flew across the room, scattering it's contents. The drawer had held every little memento from movie ticket stubs and receipts to love letters. They had gone on frequent movie dates so there were a bunch of them. Each stub had it's own fuzzy memory of kissing in the darkness when the movie was bad or laughing together as they walked out if it was good. She even remembered Emmett getting a little misty with her at the end of Brokeback Mountain.

She stood up and picked up the panda and saw there was a rip in the seam. She rubbed her eye and left her room to fix it. She knew Esme would have black thread and needles. She turned to go down the stairs and stopped when she saw Emmett coming up. She stepped back and hugged the bear closer to her chest as he passed. She didn't want to see his face or how red his cheeks were from tears. She continued down and the larger study that her parents shared for their mutual hobbies. Carlisle was sitting in a comfortable chair working on needle point, a hobby he had picked up while he was still alone.

"Let Esme know if you need a wall fixed," Carlisle said.

"You sound angry."

"Two of my children are hurt and I can't do anything to fix it, of course I'm a little upset about that."

Bella sat in the arm chair Esme usually occupied. Carlisle sifted through a box on the table and tossed her a spool of black thread and a needle. Bella silently threaded it and began stitching up her bear.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No. I should be but I can't ever stay mad at you princess."

_"Do you like this princess?"_

Bella closed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"He called me that. I keep thinking of him whenever you say it."

"Alright then, I'll settle for pumpkin."

Bella looked at Carlisle with pained eyes. "Daddy I'm sorry."

"For what? You can't help what he did to you. I'm sure he wanted to hurt you in every way and I'll change any habit if it means you don't have to feel any pain."

Bella rubbed her eyes and Carlisle looked at her sadly.

"Bella please don't cry, you know I hate it."

"Everything has changed and not for the better!"

"Every action has a reaction and we'll get through it. Things are different, but not necessarily bad."

Bella just gave him a look.

"Okay things are bad," Carlisle amended, "but they will get better. Not enough time has passed yet and it's still raw. Give yourself time to heal sweetie."

Bella went back to stitching and she heard Carlisle doing the same. Her mind took her back to a winters night when her siblings were out hunting and she was alone with her parents. She was curled up with Carlisle under a thick quilt and he was teaching her how to embroider a handkerchief while Esme worked on her own. The memory made Bella's skin feel warmer as she remembered the happy crackling fire and the yellow glow of a table lamp.

"Your stitching has improved," Carlisle complimented, "when you were human you kept sticking yourself."

"When I was human my record for hurting myself was thirty three mistakes. Though in all fairness it was winter and icy out."

Carlisle smiled as he remembered many of her little stumbles around the house. He didn't think any of them would happen now that she was a vampire.

"Ow," Bella mumbled after she stuck herself with the needle.

Carlisle snorted and she stuck her tongue out. "I guess we'll be forever Bella-proofing our homes."

"Oh haha very funny."

Bella finished stitching up her bear and tossed the thread back. She curled up and looked at the panda in her lap.

"I want to go to China and hold a real one."

"You've been saying that for years," Carlisle chuckled.

"Well now I'm not so breakable so you have no reason to fear."

"We repel animals."

"So that's why you never got me a puppy?" Bella asked.

"No, that's why you never got a kitten. Jasper's afraid of dogs."

Bella's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yep. Terrified of 'em."

Bella snorted and sighed when she saw some blood on the white fuzz. "I have to bleach that. I promised him I would treasure it."

Carlisle nodded and went to get her some. He started sifting through the cabinets for the tiny bottle Esme kept there. She kept everything in their hobby room.

"I also promised that I would be faithful. You know I let Edward feel me up after jumping out the window? I mean I really held out on that one. I was so quick to assume I would never see him again. I was so quick to assume that he would be angry at me for everything Aro did."

"Were there any other times?"

"I kissed him again when I was being fitted for my wedding dress and threw myself at him while I was changing into a vampire. But that one I don't feel bad about because I also threw myself at Alice."

"It isn't uncommon for hormones to surge during that time."

"Yeah I really carried a torch for my man," Bella said as she stood up and took the small bottle Carlisle dug out of a drawer. She cleaned the blood from the white fur. It was pointless because tears began to fall again and she had yet another spot to clean.

"I can't believe I messed things up so bad."

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself," Carlisle pleaded, "Bella don't go down that path."

She didn't say anything else. Bella just stood and handed him the bottle and then the bear. "I keep staining it."

"Be safe," Carlisle said as he took the bear. Bella nodded and left the room. She went upstairs and into Emmett's room where he was sitting on his bed playing a half assed game of wii sports with Jasper.

"Oh come on man at least try," Jasper complained as she came in.

"Can we talk?" Bella asked. Emmett swung the remote and sent a power serve into Jasper's character.

"Don't feel like talking."

Bella nodded and Jasper gave her a sad look and tried to tell her with his eyes that he would take care of Emmett. She silently left and walked aimlessly towards the stairs. She went into the garden where Edward was helping Esme prune her roses.

"Why did you let me have sex with you?"

"Do you want a more sophisticated answer than because I really wanted to have sex with you before I died?

"Yes!"

Edward shrugged. "I don't have one then."

"Why me?" she asked him. Edward stood up. "Why did he chose me? I'm not anything special and I was exceptional at being plain."

"Because you were a human that vampires were willing to let live," Edward answered. "He wanted to know why you were so precious to them. Sure your attractive beauty and blood played a part."

"Why did you help him?"

"Because he was my maker and he gave an order," Edward answered in a somber tone, "I am happy to know you will never know that torture."

"It's true," Esme said, "an order from a maker is painful and makes you feel inferior. That's why Carlisle very rarely gives us those orders."

"Why could I resist him when he ordered me to stop killing him?"

"It's as you said," Edward answered, "you used my venom to weaken his. Any other questions?"

"Why did you want me?"

It took Edward a while to answer. He was aware that he had Emmett's attention upstairs even though he was trying to hide it.

"I don't have an answer. I don't know myself. I just saw something in your eyes that made me want you. I hated you for that."

"So why didn't you keep hating me?"

"Ask anyone, hating you is very difficult."

Bella just nodded and went up to the deck and sat on the porch swing. She wished she had a hobby. As a human she was usually too busy studying, working or hanging out with Emmett to have one. She seemed to understand why so many humans succumbed to alcohol poisoning. She wished she could take her dad's credit card and buy all the vodka in Forks then just drown in it. Something, anything, that would take her to a higher state of bliss where Emmett and Edward couldn't reach her.

She stood up and ran across the deck. She kicked off of the deck railing and landed on a tree limb. It groaned under the sudden impact but she didn't stay for long. She leapt from tree to tree. She landed on the slippery loose bark of one and stumbled. She snagged another limb as she fell and pulled herself up again. She felt like she was in a video game that she and Emmett would play but instead of running from building to building she was just using trees. She could hear another vampire following her so she kept going. When the scent wasn't familiar she stopped. She dropped down and saw a cloaked figure waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Greetings to you too Mrs. DiVolterra."

Bella glared at the vampire and folded her arms.

"What do you want, Caius?"

"You have left the coven without a leader. By our laws you are to take your husband's place."

"Shit pickle," Bella grumbled. "Why me? Can't you do it?"

"If I were to take over as leader you would have to die or surrender the coven to me. I prefer the latter as it's less likely to get blood on my cloak."

"So what I have to go to Volterra and hand you the keys or something."

"I would rather you didn't trivialize this or I may just decide to kill you."

"Caius what are you doing here?"

Caius sighed and looked over at Carlisle. "Lord are you everywhere Cullen?"

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"Upon the death of Aro DiVolterra his wife is now our coven's leader."

"So if I so chose I could take that role?"

Caius looked pained. "Yes."

"Bella you are not going to go rule a coven," Carlisle told her firmly. "You're too young."

"Listen to you father dear," Caius advised, "I won't follow a ruler so inexperienced and may be forced to assassinate you."

"Happy," Bella muttered.

"I still haven't decided if I'll forgive you for killing my brother."

"I'm thinking handing the reins over to you would ease the pain, am I correct?"

Caius grinned. "You do catch on."

Bella looked at him calmly. "Alright I'll go to Volterra when I have time."

"When you have time?! You will go now!"

"Calm down there fang boy I haven't quite decided who I'm going to pass the control to."

Caius glared at her and Carlisle felt like banging his head against the nearest tree. "Bella stop provoking him," he urged.

"You should listen to the good doctor."

"I'm not afraid of you," Bella reminded him, "I'm also not afraid to die so you've lost all of your threats."

"Do you want your family to suffer?"

"Funny, that's what Aro said."

Carlisle took Bella's arm and began pulling her away. "We'll be in touch," he said to Caius.

"See that you are."

"Dad I don't really want to start a precedent of being a pansy," Bella grumbled, "I'm old enough to do what I want."

"I knew changing you was a bad idea. You were never this reckless as a human."

"I was happy when I was human. I had everything I wanted. Now I lost the biggest part of me and have recurring nightmares about my rotting husband."

"Sweet Jesus Bella you have to let us in!" Carlisle cried. "Please just tell me what is hurting you so badly?! Is it the breakup? Is it Aro? What?!"

Bella looked at him. He was looking desperately into her eyes searching for an answer. She knew he was in pain because she was. He squeezed her shoulders with his hands, trying so hard not to break.

"It's all of it. It's this place! Dad you're doing the same thing he did!"

"I haven't done anything like _that_ to you!"

"No, dad, you're keeping me prisoner here!"

"No I'm not," Carlisle said shaking his head slightly, "Bella you aren't a prisoner here. You're loved here."

Bella moved his hands from her shoulders. "Dad do you ever make Jasper tell you where he's going? Do you ever make sure Rosalie has an escort? Did you ever keep mom inside every minute of the day?! I know you love me but you're just keeping me in a bigger cage than he did! I used to be able to go for walks without having to tell you where I was going! You used to trust me!"

Carlisle hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. Bella wasn't in the mood to be hugged but he was still stronger than her. "Bella not a day goes by when I don't hear you screaming for me in my memory. I can't forget the sound of the phone going dead and how the world seemed to stop. I love you so much."

"I love you too dad," Bella said, finally breaking away when he let her go. "But you have to stop locking me up all the time. Please let me run off when I want to and trust that I will come back."

"Will you? You would have hopped a plane to Volterra if I hadn't caught up."

"That's a whole different matter. Right now I'm overwhelmed and overflowing with so much anger I can't contain it."

Carlisle looked like he wanted to hug her again but she certainly didn't want to be in physical contact with him.

"Do I make you angry?" he asked.

"Everybody makes me angry. Dad I know that if you had known where I was you would have punched Aro's face in a took me home. But the bottom line is you didn't know and I'm battling against day after day hearing him remind me that you were there. So yes, I want to be angry with you for a while. I want to be frustrated. I want to be angry with Emmett because he didn't want to see my wedding dress so he didn't go with me that day. I'm angry with Edward because I'm attracted to him and I hurt Emmett so badly. I'm just all over angry."

"Are you finished?" Carlisle asked.

"No I don't like Rosalie! She's a massive bitch, always has been and she tried to move on him saying that I had died! And moss green is not your color at all."

Carlisle looked down at his shirt then back at her. "Okay, I'll pass that along. Sweetie I'm sorry you don't like your sister but there isn't much I can do, she's part of the family. You have every right to be angry with me for..."

"STOP SAYING I AM ALLOWED TO BE SO ANGRY WITH YOU!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT FROM ME?!" Carlisle screamed back.

"I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU THAT! BELLA STOP FIGHTING MY ATTEMPTS TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

Bella sat down angrily and just screamed. She punched a nearby rock, shattering it. Carlisle sat angrily as well. He had to admit, screaming at the top of his lungs did make him feel better. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So you want me to be angry with you for being angry with me?"

"I don't know," Bella moaned, laying back. "I don't know what I want. I'm just so freaking angry!"

"I just want to help you," Carlisle said quietly, feeling horrible.

"I know, dad, I know. I just can't be helped right now. I need to be emotional and throw tantrums while I figure out what the hell happened and how I'm going to deal with it."

Carlisle nodded and resisted the urge to hug her again. "So, I'll just see you at home then."

Bella nodded. "I'm not going to run off to Volterra so you can calm down."

"Be safe."

Bella nodded again and Carlisle left her alone. He heard a tree splinter and begin to fall. By the time the wood hit the ground it had been broken again and again. Bella was screaming while she attacked whatever was near her but he had to keep walking. He made it home and ran into living room where Esme was sitting and sketching.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"She wants to be left alone so she can throw tantrums."

Esme nodded, it seemed to make sense. "Carlisle take your personalness..."

"Personalness?" Carlisle asked.

"Shush I'm making a point," Esme said quickly with an edge to her tone. "Put yourself in her situation. She was at the happiest time of her life. Then a vampire who believes he is entitled to everything comes into the mix and develops an instant obsession. Worse, he decides to take her and locks her up for months. As horrible as that was, it was made even worse because of her relationship with her father. Now imagine you're her and you were alone and scared and a kind doctor took you in and over the years you grew so close to him and he always promised that no matter what he'd protect you and keep you safe."

"If I could have known I would have protected her," Carlisle defended, "I would have protected her from him if I had known! Esme she can't hate me because I didn't know!"

"Carlisle she doesn't hate you!" Esme reminded him in a near hysterical voice. "How would you react if you were her! Edward can tell you how he tortured her. He constantly tormented her by reminding her that you had come."

"It wasn't that you had come," Edward said, having overheard them. Carlisle and Esme looked at him. "It was how emotional you were and how you asked him for help. That was his favorite topic because he felt it make you look weak."

"Carlisle she loves you so much but she's just reacting."

"Aro preferred mental torture over physical," Edward told them sadly, "when he had her legs redone he was partially for physical pleasure but most of it was because he knew what they meant to her. He knew that it was a drastic step towards breaking her."

Carlisle felt something in his mentality snap. It had been slowly building since Bella's return and Edward's last line was too much. Thinking about somebody trying to break his daughter sent a strong surge of hatred through his body. When he saw her, he saw the child he had let down. He stood slowly. Esme and Edward both watched him and waited for what he was going to do.

He walked calmly out of the room and got into his car. Esme heard him speed away towards town and didn't know what he was planning.

---

Bella sat on the forest floor alone and in absolute silence. She heard heavy footsteps and they stopped behind her.

"What makes him better than me?"

"He isn't," Bella said, "he's just different."

"Different? You threw us away for different?"

Bella stood angrily and faced Emmett straight on. "I didn't throw anything away! I made a mistake!"

"You love him."

"But I love you too! What the hell was your point in coming here?!" Bella cried angrily. "Did you come to remind me that I'm some sort of whore that fucks two men at the same time?!"

Emmett shook his head. "I just came to ask why."

"Because I thought I was going to be there forever. Emmett it was two months, yes, but it felt like an eternity! I wanted just one more moment where I wasn't helpless and in pain. Yes, I enjoyed having sex with Edward, okay! It was the first time since I had been taken that I felt pleasure."

"When did you give up on me?" Emmett asked quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" Bella asked in the same quiet tone. "Emmett I messed up."

"And you fell in love with him."

"I'm sorry."

"That isn't good enough," Emmett growled.

"Well what do you want me to say Emmett?! I apologized a million times! I understand you're pissed off but how is this making things better?"

"I want closure!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do for closure?"

Bella didn't know if it was just tension running high or remaining lust, but no matter what the cause, Bella found herself in his arms and their mouths were assaulting each other. She moaned and he held her tight against him. The same loving spark between them was gone and replaced by pain, anger and lust.

She felt her back and a tree collide and the tree groaned in protest. His mouth was on her neck and she tugged at his shirt. She felt him rip her jeans off and she kicked off her panties while she fumbled with his belt. He bit her neck and she whimpered as she retaliated by digging her nails into his shoulders. He filled her completely but the warm and tender love wasn't there anymore. Her heart snapped when she realized it. This was just an encounter driven by the need for closure. He wanted her one last time and felt it would give him closure. She buried her face in his neck as he rode her against the old oak that was going to give any moment.

Upon release Emmett gave one last thrust and the tree gave. They toppled to the ground and Bella looked up at him. She touched his cheek and one of his bloody tears landed on her cheek.

"Let me hate you for as long as I need."

"Come back to me someday," Bella whispered, "forever will be a long time without you."

He kissed her forehead and got up. Bella heard him leave without a word. She put her hands over her eyes and cried. Finally she got up and realized that she was going to have to make it back home in her panties. Her shirt had been shredded by the tree and her jeans were ripped open. But she didn't care enough. She walked half naked through the woods. When she got home Carlisle and Esme stared at her in shock in the living room.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"He's gone," she said quietly. "Left. He's gonna hate me for a while and then come back."

"Why are you naked?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Last fling."

She turned as Edward and Jasper came into the living room. They stopped their conversation and looked at her.

"Walk of shame?" Jasper asked.

"Last hurrah."

Edward came up and hugged her before she started to cry. He rocked her gently and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay."

Bella nodded and followed him. She sat on her bed and he fetched some clean clothes for her.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

She nodded mutely again and walked into her bathroom. She signaled for Edward to follow and he did. He sat on the countertop while she shed her underwear and got into a warm shower.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Bella didn't answer. She just rubbed shampoo into her hair to get the mud out.

TBC

Sorry it took so long. I'll hopefully update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I haven't been in a twilight mood for the past months. I blame New Moon. I mean most stores are treating it's release like some sort of second coming. It's even more annoying because Harry Potter HBP was brushed off like it was nothing (and personally I think it's the better of the two movies). Then again hype tends to turn me off. Hence why I never saw Avatar.

Chapter 14,

Carlisle came home from work to find Esme knitting in their hobby room. He kissed her forehead as a greeting and she returned it.

"How is she?" He asked.

"See for yourself," Esme said, nodding towards the living room. Carlisle went out and found Bella sitting in her pajamas hugging a pillow. He saw that she was watching a cartoon movie and crying. When he got a closer look he saw she was watching The Land Before Time and he rolled his eyes.

_"I'll always be with you Little Foot, even if you can't see me."_

_"Mother?!"_

"Bella honey why are you crying?"

"B-because he's all alone now," Bella sobbed into a tissue. "W-without his mama."

Carlisle came and sat with her. He offered her a snuggle and she accepted. She curled up against him and he kissed her head. "You miss your mother don't you?"

Bella nodded and wiped her eyes again. Her cheeks were stained red and he knew it was because she had been crying all day. The tears were getting thinner and thinner but she seemed just as upset.

"I miss them so much right now. I want to ask her what I should do."

"You can always ask Esme," Carlisle reminded her.

"How many times has she been heartbroken by love?"

Carlisle thought back for a moment and realized she had a point. Esme had never been in love before him, and while she could help her deal with the trauma from her encounter with Aro, but she couldn't tell her how to cope with losing her fiance because of her mistakes. Really nobody in the house knew how to help her with that.

"I really messed up. Now I don't know what to do about Edward."

"Well do you love him?"

"Yes. But I don't want to be with him."

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "Granted I agree it's too soon but maybe after time..."

"Do you really want me to hook up with Edward or do you just want me to get married?"

Carlisle smoothed her hair. "Sweetheart if you never got married that would be fine as long as you were happy. Though the idea of you being untouched by another man is delightful."

Bella laughed a bit. "But you don't want me to be lonely."

"No," Carlisle agreed, "which is why I will buy you a cat."

Bella laughed again and it made Carlisle smile. He missed her laugh.

"So I hear you were watching cartoons all day."

"Movies from my childhood. I watched 101 dalmations and then Balto."

"Ah yes you loved that movie," Carlisle chuckled.

"You didn't for some reason."

"It reminded me of my days as a doctor in Chicago. Dealing with that epidemic. Let's just say it didn't have a happy ending."

"Why did you keep going if it was so bad?" Bella asked.

Carlisle squeezed her shoulders gently and smiled. "Because someone had to. Many of the young doctors I worked with lost faith and gave up. I couldn't. Even though watching children die because of sickness was hard, I knew that I had to be stronger than the disease."

Bella was silent.

"Bells you're a strong girl, and I know you will find a way to conquer this. Though the less you being naked with a boy is involved, the better."

Bella rolled her eyes and Carlisle gave her a squeeze again. "I don't mean to be all slutty and naked it just sorta happens. Besides, nothing happened with Edward last night."

"You two were together for a long time."

"And in the event we had sex you would have heard it," Bella reminded him.

Carlisle shuddered. "Stop growing up, okay. Go back to being the sweet innocent little girl you were. Y'know the one that had no idea what sex was."

Bella smiled at him and shrugged. "Sorry daddy, I grew up."

He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "I know," he whispered sadly. "Just promise me you won't grow up too much more."

"I'll try my best."

Carlisle nodded and hugged her tight. His baby girl was still in pain and he was still quite unable to do anything about it. He just hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't do anything foolish. He couldn't count on the values he and Esme had taught her as a child because she was so different. He could only hope that underneath the traumatized girl his daughter was still there, just as sweet as always.

"How was work?" Bella asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Long. I was distracted the whole time."

"Oh."

The conversation ended after that and they watched the misery of a young dinosaur together in silence.

---

If someone had told Bella three months ago that she and Alice would be sunbathing together gossiping about cute boys and other girly things, she would have said someone was crazy. But there they were on the deck of the Cullen house in bikini's lounging in cushioned chairs with sunglasses. Their skins glittered but they didn't seem to care. They were discussing the movies. A perfectly innocent topic that Alice knew wouldn't really upset her.

"Aro would always drag us to see cheesy operas when we were younger," Alice said, "Edward loved them. But then again I think he may have some homosexual tendencies."

"I would agree," Bella laughed. "I went to an opera once when I was younger. Dad took me and said I would like it."

"Did you?"

"It was in Italian and I was twelve."

Alice laughed and pat her arm. "You'll learn good taste soon enough my dear."

"Define good taste."

Alice just smiled at her and then turned her head back towards the sun. "Oh my god this feels so good," she sighed happily. "I hated being cooped up in Volterra all the time. Especially since the sun was always shining. Oh Bella you would have loved Italy if the situation was different."

"I'll go back some day," Bella promised, "when the memories have faded a bit. Dad said he would take me to Rome some day."

"I liked Rome."

Bella looked like she might have said more, but the approaching vampires cut her off. She and Alice sat up and watched the boys come back from their hunt. Jasper and Carlisle looked neat and tidy as usual while Edward was a little ruffled.

"You'll get it," Carlisle assured him as they reached the top. He saw the girls and sighed. "Can't you two put on some real clothes?"

"Daddy you have to stop with that."

"Yeah Carlisle, I really don't see why bikini's bother you," Alice chirped with a smile. Jasper was smiling at her and she winked in return. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"This is a pretty good reason," he grumbled. He walked in the house to find Esme and the boys stayed behind.

"Did you guys have fun?" Bella asked, taking her sunglasses off and setting them aside.

"Oh yes," Jasper said, coming over to sit with Alice. She scooted over and he sat next to her. "You both look lovely today."

"You're sweet," Bella said, laying back down. Edward sat on the wooden railing and made a face at his sister. Alice in turn made one back. They stopped when Esme came out giving disapproving looks. She occupied the third lawn chair and much to Carlisle's pleasure and dismay she too was wearing a two piece bathing suit. At least he had changed into summer clothing and let himself enjoy the sunlight as well. He sat on the railing with Edward and smiled a bit as the sun's warmth hit his back.

"So when are you leaving?" Edward asked. It was a question that was on everybody's mind and he knew his sister had hinted at it earlier.

"I suppose soon," Bella sighed. "I don't really want to go back there but Caius is being quite persistent."

"You should give control to Marcus," Alice suggested with a small smile, "that'll piss him off."

"I'd rather you avoid angering him further, Bella," Carlisle advised quietly. "I would also like for you to go with an escort."

"Yeah just incase Caius has a thing for pretty vampires with an angry streak," Jasper said with a smile. Bella just giggled and put her sunglasses back on.

"Dad your so pale it's blinding me," she teased. Everyone laughed, including Carlisle. "Alright I'm going this weekend."

"That's when you have your conference in Chicago, right dear?" Esme asked Carlisle. "You two could fly part of the way together."

"Edward will you go with me?" Bella asked. "To keep me safe and give dad a piece of mind?"

"Sweetie if you want piece of mind for Carlisle you should probably go with me," Jasper said. "That way he doesn't worry about someone taking care of your lady parts."

Alice and Bella giggled while Edward looked ready to blush and Carlisle grumbled.

---

Edward was the unlucky one who had to sit through a flight with Bella. He hated flying and he could hear the college girls thinking about him a few seats down. He could smell the blood in everybody and oh did he want it. He noticed that Bella wasn't breathing. She was looking at her book pretending to read but she had been on the same page for almost twenty minutes.

"You okay?" Edward asked quietly, putting his hand on hers. She turned her hand over and gripped his tight with her fingers.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Going back there...I don't know what to expect."

"Don't be scared," he whispered. "You'll be just fine. All you have to do is sign a contract saying Caius is the new leader and that's it."

"That's it?" Bella asked in a voice too low for the ears of her fellow travelers.

"What else are you expecting?"

"I murdered my husband Edward," she hissed in the same quiet tone. "And my son. You can't expect me to believe that they are okay with that."

"There's something you don't understand about that coven," Edward said, shifting. "A long time ago it belonged to Stefan and his brother. There was a great battle and Aro seized power violently with his brothers. He was the new leader and Caius became his second. Basically the only thing that kept Caius from killing Aro and taking power was the contract had to be signed over. It's a complex sort of monarchy."

Bella looked down at their hands and closed her eyes. "All the same, I still expect something bad to happen."

"Caius won't hurt you for killing Aro as long as he gets control of the coven."

Bella nodded silently and looked out the window. She could only see the ocean down below and it made her feel a bit sick. She didn't know what awaited her in Volterra. She pulled her hand gently from Edward's and folded her arms across her chest. She shifted one leg over the other and Edward sighed.

"Can I help?"

"Can you go back in time?"

"No."

"Then you can't help."

Thus was their relationship. Without warning Bella would go from affectionate and gentle to frosty and closed off. Edward understood the change in emotions and didn't blame her in the least, but it did get tiresome sometimes. Especially since those were the times when he questioned the most where he stood with her. He could tell most of the time she was thinking about Emmett and the other times she was thinking about Aro. Sometimes she thought about him and how their lust for each other grew, but that just went back to thinking about Emmett. She missed her ex and she wanted him back. Or at least that's what Edward thought. It was hard to know for sure as he couldn't read her mind.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you," he mumbled.

Bella looked at their reflections in the window. "I just want it to end."

"What Aro did..."

"Edward I really don't want to talk about this. Not right now. I'll just get angry and end up saying something I'll regret a little too loudly."

"I understand."

She reached down and touched his hand lightly with hers. He looked into her eyes and she smiled softly. "Thanks for being so wonderful."

She made it so easy to stick around and put himself through this mental torture.

---

Edward wasn't sure where Bella got the confidence to march into the castle that had once been her prison. Her stride was bold and confident and her eyes were stormy. She was definitely unhappy and he couldn't really blame her. After all she was just a couple floors away from the room where she was tortured and just down the hall from the ballroom where she and Aro shared a wedding waltz. The place radiated with bad memories and Edward thought it was a credit to her character that she didn't crumble upon returning.

They found Caius and Marcus in the throne room as usual. The grand throne between them was empty. Caius looked unhappy as always and Marcus looked bored. As they came in Jane and Alec watched them carefully as they crossed the marble room.

"Ah, our sister has come to visit," Marcus said with a slight smile. "And Edward, you have returned."

"Only to make sure no harm comes to Bella," Edward promised.

"Ah, I see. I hear you are living with Carlisle now. You two always did get along well."

"Enough chit chat," Caius growled, "you have tried my patience dear girl."

"Peace, brother, that is no way to talk to our late brother's wife."

Bella walked up to the blonde vampire and he stood. "Sign and be done with it."

"So rude," Bella sighed, "this is a difficult decision. After all this is in the interest of all the coven members."

"Sign the bloody paper and get it done with," Caius growled.

"Perhaps she should hear all the facts, brother," Marcus suggested. "View all the candidates."

"Marcus I had no idea you wanted power so badly," Edward said, "so unlike you."

"I could care less. I plan to leave soon anyway."

"Then stop babbling!"

Edward looked at Caius. He seemed to be in quite a hurry to have his name chosen as the new leader. He saw glimpses of his mind but Caius was used to telepathy, especially Edward's unique brand. He could keep his thoughts locked away tight and Edward felt a cold tingle in his spine as he could see bits of the older vampire's memory. He saw a body in a bed. A young vampire was tending to it, feeding it blood. Was it Aro? Could the demon have survived? Edward wouldn't put it past him.

"Bella," he said quietly, putting his hand on her arm. She glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you for just a brief moment."

"Edward you pest! Let her finish what she came here for!"

Edward pulled Bella's arm and Caius growled.

"Surely she doesn't want to stay here much longer. I can see the fear in her eyes! Sign the blasted contract already and you can leave!"

"Alright listen," Bella said loudly, "I'm the one with the bigger hand here so sit down, shut up and try some damn patience."

Marcus snorted and Edward pulled her away. He leaned over so close his lips touched her ear as he spoke. "Give him the power. Do it and be done. He is rushing for a reason and whatever that reason is, it can't be good."

"What are you talking about? What reason?"

Edward saw the glimpses again. They were stronger this time. The figure in bed was in pain. He could see dark hair and red eyes. Then the glimpse was over.

"I think..." he looked at Bella and wondered if he wanted to say anything more. He hesitated when he saw her face. Traces of laughter could still be seen in her eyes from earlier. He remembered watching her and Alice giggle like teenage girls and the way she smiled more and more every day. What if Aro was alive? What if he somehow survived being burned and poisoned? It was an incredibly long shot but if it was real...the laughter in her eyes would die.

"I have to get this done," Bella said, looking back at the old vampires. Caius was practically twitching he was so anxious. "The contract will have some additions."

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Caius demanded.

"In this contract, the Olympic coven, or Carlisle Cullen's coven, shall never be harmed by you or yours."

"Now just one moment..."

"Unless," Bella continued, "they have broken the laws of our kind."

Caius settled a bit.

"Perhaps, Mrs. DiVolterra, you should add one more clause," Marcus said lazily, "to protect yourself."

"Yes," Bella agreed, "the death of my family was in self defense and shall be recorded as such."

"Fair enough," Caius agreed. He wrote it on the parchment and handed her a quill. "Sign it."

Bella nodded and signed the contract after reading it three times. Caius signed as well and he seemed to be calmer.

"Perhaps the next time we meet it will be more pleasurable," Caius said as they gave each other a formal handshake.

"Perhaps there won't be a next time."

"Dear Bella," Marcus said, taking her hand and kissing it, "always a pleasure. Do travel safely and tell Alice to take care of her brother."

"I'm right here," Edward grumbled. Marcus smiled at him and patted his head like he would a child. Edward took Bella's hand and practically dragged her out of the castle.

---

Carlisle was delighted to see them when they got home, but his delight faded when Edward requested a private talk with him.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he shut the door to his study.

"Something I saw in Caius's mind," Edward said quietly. So quietly in fact that Carlisle had to lean in a bit. "I think Aro might be alive."

Carlisle just pulled back silently. His lips pursed together and he immediately looked towards the door, as if Aro would come in right then. Or worse, Bella.

"It's getting to be time to move anyway," Carlisle said slowly after a long pause.

"He has Demitri remember."

Carlisle gave Edward a brief annoyed look before realizing the younger vampire was quite right. Aro's seeker would find them. Bella had made quite the powerful enemy when she escaped her prison.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I don't know for sure. Something was recovering and I have no idea what."

Carlisle bit his lip and looked out the window. Bella was sitting outside on a bench in the sun. One leg was crossed over the other and she was chewing anxiously on her thumb. He could see pain in her eyes. It radiated through her body.

Edward noticed it too. He left the room quickly and went to her. Carlisle watched as Edward appeared next to her.

Bella turned and looked at him. She curled into his side and he held her.

"I can't stop thinking about him," she mumbled into his shoulder. "All the pain he caused...for what?"

"He wanted you as I do," Edward answered, "he watched you love another man and wished it could be him."

He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"The difference," he said, holding her hands, "is that I won't take what I want. I will wait until you want me in return."

Bella touched his face gently. "You've been so good to me Edward. I've forced you to stay here when I know you haven't always been happy."

"That's not true. Jasper and I get along very well. I used to get along very well with Carlisle until he started entertaining the idea that we were sleeping together."

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Why did you do that? You know he's watching."

"I love to screw with him," Bella murmured before kissing him again. She heard grumbling in Carlisle's study.

"Seriously Bella I don't want your dad to think that we spend every free moment screwing each other like crazed horny bunnies."

"There's an image," Bella muttered. She slid her arms around his waist and tucked her fingers in his back pockets. Edward would have blushed if he could. "What did you tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were hiding something all the way home and then you drag him off for private talk."

"Guys have secrets, it's a guy thing," Edward shrugged, "sweetie you're cupping my bum."

"Do I have to play dirty?"

"Oh god please don't," Edward moaned, "Bella it was old Volturri stuff that I saw in Caius's mind.

Bella pressed her hips against his.

"Really, nothing you have to worry yourself over."

"Edward," Bella whispered against his cheek, "I can tell when you're hiding something."

"Bella it was just Caius freaking out because he didn't want the Romanians to take control of the coven. Marcus was worrying about Stefan's reaction to Aro's death. Apparently the Romanians have been trying to stir up trouble and Caius was afraid you'd hate him enough to give the coven to them. I told Carlisle just so he could hear an ear out for trouble. At least until we know that they know Caius is in control."

"I guess I believe you," Bella said pulling away from him. "You could have just said it though."

"I could have but then I wouldn't have gotten to feel your goodies."

Bella kissed his cheek and patted his hip. She turned to leave and he caught her hand.

"I love you Bella."

Bella softened a little. She came back and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Of course you do."

She turned and walked away leaving him with a flirtatious wink. Edward grumbled.

"You've been spending too much time with my sister!" He called after her.

Bella just smiled back at him and blew a kiss. Edward caught it and blew it back making her laugh. She was happy. She was smiling and laughing like she had before. Best of all, he knew from her smile that she loved him back.

TBC

Yay an update!


End file.
